Naruto My Career
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been through so much in his life. He's lost so much but he never looked back and he followed his dreams. Now it's time for a new chapter in his life. Can he balance his normal responsibilities and still become a NBA superstar?
1. Player Profile

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Number:** 9

 **Position:** Point guard

 **League:** NBA

Born October 10, 1992 (age 21)  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

 **Nationality:** Japanese American

 **Listed height:** 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m)

 **Listed weight:** 165 lb (75 kg)

 _Career information_

 **High school:** West Philadelphia High School (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

 **College:** Community College of Philadelphia (2009-10), University of Louisville (2010–2013)

 **NBA Draft:** 2013/ Round:1/ Pick: 1st overall (Selected by the Los Angeles Lakers)

 **Playing Career:** 2013- present

 _Career History_

 **Los Angeles Lakers:** 2013- present

 _Career Highlights and awards_

 **NCAA Champion:** 2013

 **1x NBA All Star (2014)**

 **Relationships:** Kushina Uzumaki(Mother, Deceased), Minato Namikaze(Father, Deceased), Amanda Rivera(Adoptive Mother, Trainer), Mia Rivera(Adoptive Sister), Nina Uzumaki(Daughter), Hinata Hyuga(Ex girlfriend, Baby mother, Deceased), Shikamaru, Biggs, Starr, Micey, Shana, Davon, AJ and Tyson (Best Friends)

 **Languages:** English, Japanese, Spanish and American Sign language.

 **Current Endorsement Deals:** Under Armour- _Seven Years 65 million._ Sony- _Four Years 120 million._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Origins and Champions**

 _Naruto fell in love with basketball when he was nine years old. His father and mother took him to see a 76ers game and he never looked back. After that he was in the driveway practicing his crossover and working on his jump shot._

 _Two days after the game he told his parents about his dream of playing in the NBA. They were a bit skeptic at first but he quickly proved them wrong. His father signed him up for the junior league that played in the park after school and Naruto quickly learned a hard lesson about the sport, talent had to be earned._

 _After being horribly embarrassed Naruto's parents expected him to give up basketball but much to their surprise he was back in the driveway._

 _After seeing how determined their son was Minato and Kushina hired a coach to personally train him. Throughout his middle school years Naruto would go to school, head to the rec center then go home to do his homework and enjoy dinner._

 _At the age of thirteen a fire claimed his parents life while he was at his high school basketball practice. He had no family but luckily for him his basketball trainer took him in and let him move in with her and her daughter._

 _Even after losing his parents Naruto never let his love for basketball die. He played junior varsity for his freshmen year before being promoted to varsity in his sophomore year._

 _Things were looking up for him as he led his team in assists and steals, but like most high school teenagers he messed it up._

 _After two months of dating Hinata she got pregnant and Naruto ended up missing his junior season to take care of his daughter Nina when Hinata was killed in a drive by shooting._

 _Thanks to his new mom and sister he was able to play durning his senior year averaging 19.9 points and 8.7 assists per game and was subsequently voted his team's most valuable player._

 _Despite his excellent play he wasn't heavily recruited and ended doing a year of junior college in Philadelphia before accepting a full athletic scholarship to play at Louisville as a Sports Administration major._

 _As a college sophomore he averaged 5.6 points and 3.9 assists per game, and recorded a free-throw percentage of .768. Naruto moved into the starting lineup as a junior during the 2011-12 season and averaged 14.7 points and 6.4 assists per game, and earned All-Big East Honorable Mention honors._

 _As a senior in 2012–13, he averaged 15.7 points and 8.3 assists per game and earned All-Big East Honorable Mention for the second straight year._

 _Thanks to his phenomenal play Louisville made it to the NCAA tournament all three years he attended the school. But now as a senior he walked out onto the court for the last time to play the Michigan Wolverines in the championship game._

Naruto smiled as he stepped out on the court at the Georgia dome in Atlanta. After failing in the Final Four last year it felt good to make it to the big game.

Naruto scanned the crowd before spotting who he was looking for, his mother and daughter Nina, standing behind the scorers table.

"Daddy!"

Naruto smiled as he removed his warm up shirt. "Ready?"

The five year old nodded and the two did their signature pre game ritual. Three hand slaps before bumping wrist three times, then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO!"

When he turned back around he looked at the woman who was he had come to see as his mother.

"Go get em."

Naruto nodded and went to his spot for tipoff. He high fived his teammates as walked to his spot. He crouched down and took a deep breath as he steeled his nerves.

When he looked up he looked over to where his mother was sitting with his daughter, sister and friends from Philly He shook his head as they were all decked out in Louisville gear and holding signs.

The tip went to Louisville and Naruto brought the ball up the court. He dribbled through his legs a few times before using a screen set by one of his teammates and drove to the basket. The defense collapsed on him and he passed to a open teammate who knocked down a open three.

That's how the first half went. Naruto working to get inside and finding open teammates. He ended the first half with three points and seven assists as Michigan held a six point lead with the score, 39-45.

Naruto sat down with a towel over his head in the locker room. He could hear his coach talking but his mind wasn't registering it. He had everyone who cared for him in the stands and he knew they wouldn't care if he lost but he wanted to make them proud. They had all sacrificed for him and this was his chance to show it wasn't in vain.

"So this is how y'all gonna go out."

The entire team looked up to see their fallen teammate, Kevin Ware, standing with a pair of crutches. In their Elite Eight game against Duke his leg literally snapped and he had been in the hospital ever since.

"I came here looking for the future champs. Should I head to the other locker room?"

Everyone laughed as they all huddled up around Ware.

"Alright y'all listen up. Your so close. Twenty more minutes and y'all the next champions. Take it slow though. Y'all moving to fast, Naruto your passing the ball before they're even close to the spot. If your going to shot, shot. We gotta go on a run before things get out of hand."

Everyone nodded and put their hands up. "Cardinals on three. One, two, three. Cardinals! One, two, three. Cardinals!"

And with Ware on the sideline the Cardinals went on a run with and with two minutes left in the game they were up by one.

Naruto stuck to passing the ball racking up five more assists bringing his total up to twelve. But now with the game almost over his coach and teammates wanted him to put it away.

He bought the ball up the court and went between his legs a few times before using a screen set by one of his teammates. After coming off of the screen Naruto drove to the basket and went for a layup. The opposing center went to block it but just as he jumped up Naruto glided under the rim and did a reverse layup and the crowd went crazy.

After his layup the Wolverines managed to score and the Cardinals lead was back at one. Naruto just shook his head as he called for another screen. After using it he was double teamed but he simply picked up his dribble and took a step between his defenders and another to get in range for a layup which he made putting them back up by three.

Staying in the game the Wolverines hit another shot cutting the lead back to one. After their shot they tried to double team him again but this time Naruto saw his power forward open in the paint and the ball was quickly in his hands before being slammed into the hoop.

Michigan finally managed to tie the game with a three but they still couldn't slow down Naruto. Sticking to the use of screens Naruto called for another one but Michigan's center stepped forward after Naruto went around it. Never slowing down Naruto looked the center in his eyes and switched his dribbling hand. As soon as the ball touched his left hand the center reached and Naruto quickly went behind the back and drove past the frozen defender and got another layup at the rim.

After giving his team the lead back Naruto managed to strip the opposing point guard when he went in for a layup and instead of rushing up the court he walked up allowing his team to get in position.

When he reached halfcout the entire arena stood up on their feet to see what he would do next. Naruto just seemingly ignored the attention as he dribbled behind his back before pulling up for a three and knocking it down.

After his three the Wolverines called a timeout and Naruto walked to his bench.

"This is what I do! I was born for this!"

His teammates surrounded him and gave him pats on the back and high fives.

After the timeout the Wolverines managed to score bringing the lead back to three with thirty eight seconds left. Naruto wisely held the ball for as long as he could but with twenty two left on the clock he went back into action.

He slowly approached the three point line like before and went behind his back. That was enough to convince his defender that he was going to shot and Naruto used his speed and drove. His defender got back on defense and bumped him forcing him to pick up his dribble. Naruto just simply faded away hitting it off the backboard.

The crowd erupted as Naruto backpedaled to get back on defense while shaking his head.

"Game over!"

With only seventeen seconds left Michigan scrambled around trying to get a shot off. The Cardinals gave them no open looks and they eventually threw up a wild three with nine seconds left. The shot missed and a Louisville freshman grabbed the rebound before throwing it down the court to Naruto who was in front of his hoop.

Naruto respectfully choose not to lay the ball up and waited for the final seconds to tick off. Once they did he threw the ball in the air as confetti rained down from the sky.

The entire Louisville roster charged at Naruto and knocked him down to the floor as they celebrated.

When he was finally able to stand up he ran over to the area where people from his school were sitting. When he reached them he held out his arm and pointed to his veins.

"I got ice in my veins!"

His classmates cheered and one of his teammates placed a championship hat on his head.

After celebrating with his classmates Naruto approached Kevin.

Naruto hugged Kevin who held onto his crutches. "This one was for you man."

Kevin nodded. "I know but that was all you. You took over and finished the game."

Naruto smiled and patted Kevin on the back before heading into the stands.

His sister, Mia approached him first and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations bro. You did good."

Naruto smiled and then gave his friend Biggs a hug.

"Ice in those veins man! That's what I'm talking about!"

Naruto was congratulated by Starr, Micey, Shana, Davon, AJ, Tyson and Shikamaru all his friends from Philly. Then he was engulfed in a giant hug by his mother.

"I'm so proud of you and I know your parents would be too."

Naruto nodded as he felt tears stream down his eyes. He felt someone tug on his shorts and he smiled at his daughter.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her down to the court with him. By the time the presentation podium was set up Nina had both a championship shirt and hat as she sat on his shoulders.

As soon as the trophy was presented to the Cardinals a reporter approached Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what a end to a wonderful college career. A double double in your final game as a Cardinal, what motivated you tonight?"

Naruto looked up at Nina and smiled. "Honestly it was my family. They haven't seen me play a game since last year's season opener but they all made it tonight, all my friends from Philly made it and just having them here gave me a confidence boost."

"Must have been some confidence boost because you were responsible for thirteen points in the final two minutes, scoring eleven while you only scored three points in the first half. What was it like having that kind of confidence from your teammates?"

"Well all of the credit goes to coach and my teammates. They trusted me with the ball and believed that I could put the game away and thanks to them I did."

"Naruto your story has been well documented. You lost your parents at the age of thirteen. You were adopted by the woman who trained you in basketball and now after tonight's performance you will go down in college basketball history. What is some advice that you can give to a younger generation."

"Just never give up. There are going to be times where you feel lost and helpless but just keep pushing, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel."

"And I see that you've got your daughter Nina down here with you. Are you proud of father?"

Nina nodded.

"Well Atlanta Georgia I present to you the 2013 NCAA Champions The Louisville Cardinals and this year's Most Outstanding Player Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled as everyone cheered for them.

 **Two Days Later**

The celebration for the new champions ended quickly as they celebrated the victory of the men's team and the fact that the women's team made it to the championship game before losing to UCONN.

After the party Naruto was left with a pile of unfinished schoolwork. He was in his dorm doing work for his Healthy Living class when someone knocked on his door.

When he answered it he found Shikamaru on the other side.

"Damn who died in here?"

Naruto smiled. "The athlete in student athlete. What's up though I thought y'all left already?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm heading to New York in some buisnees for you and I needed you to sign this before I leave."

Shikamaru handed Naruto a piece of paper. After Naruto read it he laughed.

"You want me to declare for the NBA draft?"

"Wasn't that point of all of this?"

Naruto sat on his bed. "I guess."

"Good now sign it and get back to work cause your mom will kill me if your GPA drops just a little."

Naruto looked at the paper then at the picture of him and Nina next to his bed. He always wanted to play in the NBA but now he knew it was for all the wrong reasons. Now he wanted to play in the NBA to give his daughter a better life.

"Alright but why the hell are you going to New York for me anyway?"

Naruto signed the paper and handed over to his friend.

"Remember when I wanted to be your agent?"

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru continued.

"Well I thought it over and I realised it would be a easier job if I was apart of a agency. More resources and more money. They were a bit skeptic at first but after seeing my grades and the promise of signing you they agreed to meet with me."

"Who?"

"Where's the fun in that. They said they'll be at your graduation so get back to work."

Naruto watched as his friend left his dorm. Naruto sighed and looked at the Allen Iverson poster on his wall.

"Well this should be fun."

 **And Done! New and improved version. The pairing as of right now is unclear but I will figure it out soon.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Since declaring for the NBA Draft Naruto's became a whirlwind. It turns out Shikamaru got Naruto represented by Roc Nation Sports who gifted him with a Mercedes CLS 63 for his graduation. He was even able to meet Jay Z who personally handed him the keys.

After graduating he had to fly out to Chicago for the Draft Combine. He was reluctant to conduct interviews but he managed to impress a bunch of teams with his willingness to give up the ball. He was even projected as a top three pick in the draft.

After the combine he went to New York where he had to do dozens of interviews and photo shoots where they poked around in his background. He was commended for his ability to strive despite his setbacks in life.

Another thing teams loved about him was his diversity. He was born in a japanese family and spoke fluent japanese. This gave him a extremely large following in Japan and any team would be glad to welcome the new fans.

Amanda was born in Puerto Rico but moved to the U.S. and she taught him how to speak Spanish when he moved in with her. And when he was in high school him and a bunch of teammates took sign language courses to have better communication on the court.

But there were a few weaknesses that were pointed out for him. First was one he had to deal with since he started playing basketball, his height. At only six feet he would deal with a lot of problems in a league filled with giants.

His defense was another problem. With his quick hands and dominant lateral quickness, you would expect him to be a dominant defender. However, was mediocre at best in that area. While he ends up with a lot of steals, he isn't always an aggressive defender, and doesn't eat up opposing ball handlers the way that he should.

There was also the problem of his ex girlfriend Hinata, Nina's mother. Due to the digging a picture of the two at one of Naruto's high school games surfaced and Naruto nearly had an emotional breakdown when they asked him about her.

After the interviews Roc Nation hooked him up with the cash to buy a suit for the Draft and he was currently dressed in a pair of black pants with a black shirt. He added a orange blazer and tie before adding a black jacket.

He was currently at his table waiting for the draft to start but he had to fix one thing.

"It's too tight!"

Naruto sighed as he tried to fix Nina's braid that she insisted look like Katniss's from the Hunger Games.

"Hold still then."

Nina huffed as her father continued to fix her hair. While he was working on his daughters braid he was approached by a reporter.

"Do you mind if we have a few words with you you?"

Naruto was going to say no but a glance across the table to Shikamaru told him otherwise.

"Sure, but if you don't mind I'm going to try and do this too."

The reporter nodded. "Ok, you are the most talked about prospect in tonight's draft and with out a doubt the most NBA ready player in the draft. What is your mindset like heading into tonight?"

"I'm just trying to play basketball. Doesn't matter what team it's for as long as I get to do what I've dreamed of for so many years I'll be satisfied."

"Your not a guy that's looking to take a lot of shots. You've been a playmaker your entire career, How will that mentality transfer over to the NBA."

Naruto shrugged. "I think any team would love to have a player that thinks like me. I know I can score so I try and get my teammates involved. Move the ball around you know."

"One of the most talked about things about you is your tragic past. But it has shown just how strong willed you are. How have you been able to put all your personal feelings aside and on the court?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't put my feelings to the side. Those feelings sit right here in my heart every time I lace up. Those feelings are the reason why I'm able to dominate on the court. I'm able to dominate cause those people believed I could do this. I continue to play to show them that they weren't wrong. I continue to play for the people who took me in when I had no one. I was all alone and these people opened up their home and hearts to me. I play because I gotta stay strong, and set a good example for this one."

He looked at Nina as he said the last part and finished up her braid.

"That right there is Naruto Uzumaki, final four most outstanding player and quite possibly father of the year. Conducting a full interview while still managing to braid his daughters hair."

The reporter left and Naruto's mother smiled.

"That was perfect."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah very well spoken, and it came from the heart. Not to mention the fact that you managed to braid hair at the same time."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I used to braid Hinata's hair and she would get mad when I'd mess it up so she taught me how to properly do it."

 **2013 NBA Draft (Intro by Magic Johnson)**

 _"You didn't climb this high by yourself. You were pushed...you were loved...you believed. Those are the gifts you carry now and you can feel their power."_

A montage of college basketball clips were shown including Naruto's game winning shot against Michigan.

 _"If there is greatness in you now is the time to find it. Take that step into your future and shine."_

Another montage was shown and this one ended with Naruto doing his superman taunt.

"Welcome to the 2013 NBA Draft presented by State Farm. A lot of nervousness down in the green room of the draft. And you know back in 1984 the first name David Stern announced was Hakeem Olajuwon. Tonight marks the 30th and final time he'll announce the first round. Stern will step down as commissioner of the NBA February first of next year. Now here to do the honors of the 2013 draft. The commissioner of the NBA, David Stern."

David Stern walked out from the back and stood at the podium.

"Good evening and welcome to the 2013 NBA Draft held for the first time at the Barclays Center home of the Brooklyn Nets. Thank you to everyone who is joining use today. Tonight is the culmination of years of dedication and hard work for the best young players in the world as well as their family and friends who support them. I've been through a few of these, thirty to be exact and I know the young men hoping to hear their names tonight cannot wait to join the NBA family, so let's begin."

"The first pick pick of the 2013 NBA Draft will be made by the Cleveland Cavaliers who have five minutes to make their selection."

Stern left the podium. And the panel of commentators which consisted of Rece Davis, Jay Bilas, Jalen Rose & Bill Simmons, began to talk.

"The Cavaliers are officially on the clock with the first overall pick for the third time in the last ten years. So guys who do you have them taking?"

Jalen Rose spoke first. "That's easy, Nerlens Noel. They need a great rim protector and rebounder and that's exactly what he does. He's not going to be ready to play until December but this will give them flexibility with Varejao."

Jay Bilas shook his head. "There are too many downsides with taking Noel. He's underweight. Doesn't have the moves to be effective in the offensive end and he's also injured. I got them taking Naruto Uzumaki. Sure they have Kyrie Irving but Naruto has everything Irving doesn't have. He's extremely crafty with his playmaking and while he does struggle in the defensive end sometimes he's still by far the best prospect in this year's draft."

Simmons nodded. "I have to agree with you. He has one of the highest basketball IQ's we've seen in the draft in awhile and his ability to score the ball is only overshadowed by his passing ability."

The debate continued long over the time that the Cavaliers had to make their selection. This made everyone, especially the prospects.

Three minutes after their time ended, Stern came back out to address everyone.

"Sorry for the delay but a very unique trade has just taken place between the Cleveland Cavaliers, the Phoenix Suns and the Los Angeles Lakers."

Everyone stared at the commissioner in shock as he began to read the details of the trade.

"As per agreement of the trade Phoenix will receive Dion Waiters from Cleveland and Steve Blake along with a future 2015 first round draft pick from Los Angeles."

"Cleveland will receive Kendall Marshall and Wesley Johnson from the Suns and Robert Sacre along with Pau Gasol from Los Angeles."

"And finally Los Angeles will receive the 2013 first overall pick from Cleveland and Marcus Morris along with Markiff Morris from Phoenix."

The shock that was once on the faces of the entire arena was now replaced with bewilderment.

David Stern smiled as the Cavaliers logo changed to a Lakers one.

"And now with the first pick of the 2013 NBA Draft the Los Angeles Lakers select, Naruto Uzumaki from the University of Louisville."

Everyone at Naruto's table jumped up in excitement, even Nina. While Naruto sat there in shock. For weeks he had been telling everyone that he didn't care what pick he was as long as he got to play. But to actually go in as the first overall pick was insane.

He snapped out of his daze when he was handed a Lakers hat to put on. He looked down at Nina who smiled at him. She held out her hand and the entire arena watched as the two did their signature handshake. When it was over he let out his superman roar.

When he was done celebrating with his daughter He gave his adoptive mother a big hug.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Amanda smiled. "Don't worry about it. We may not be blood but your my son and I love you. Congratulations."

He gave Mia and Shikamaru hugs before heading to the stage.

When he got there he paused for the pictures and David Stern smiled at him.

"Congratulations, there's a lot of hype surrounding you and I hope that you are able to prosper in the NBA."

Naruto nodded as he walked off of the stage and was stopped by a reporter.

"Jabber, Johnson, Duncan, James and now Uzumaki. How does that sound?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm honestly surprised but it sounds good. There's a lot of big names that were first overall picks but there are also a lot of busts and I'm gonna have to show that I'm not a bust.

"Yeah well the Lakers went through a lot to get you, How does it make you feel knowing this one team, one of the best franchises in the buisnees has put so much confidence in you."

"It makes me ready to go out there and prove myself. For them to trade away a All Star and NBA champion for me is just amazing and I look forward to playing for the organization."

Naruto walked back to his seat and the broadcasters were in shock.

Bill Simmons finally broke the silence. "I'm in shock. The Lakers just gambled their entire season on one kid."

Jay Balis shook his head. "I don't think they gambled at all. They played their cards just right. Right now that point guard spot is a mystery for them and as we all know the Cavaliers have been trying to get rid of this pick since they got it. Minnesota didn't want it and neither did OKC, now the Lakers take it but with the loss of Pau Gasol. We drew straws and Jalen won the chance to break down the enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki.

Jalen smiled as a image of Naruto showed on the screen.

"Alright guys he's a bit undersized for the point guard position but just put that on the long list of obstacles that he's had to overcome to get here. First he's an elite playmaker, not good, not great. Elite! He excel's in the open court and his ability to penetrate always leaves shooters open."

"Second he's just an effortless scorer. He doesn't look to score but when he does he can do it in bunches. He can score from anywhere on the court and has been compared to Stephen Curry in that category but I think it's a bit to early to put him up there.. Then there's his ability to finish at the rim. He's so acrobatic and crafty that it's just insane to watch him work his way through traffic."

"Next he's clutch. You all saw the championship game! With the game on the line he's the guy the Lakers should give the ball to especially with Kobe most likely missing the beginning of the season."

"And finally, heart. Something you can't coach and something everyone in the Lakers locker room will appreciate. You talk about someone who's been through so much and still manages to keep a smile on his face, that's just amazing."

"So Jalen do you agree with the trade made by the Lakers."

Jalen sighed as he rubbed his chin. "You know what I do agree with the trade. The western conference is so guard dominate and with Kobe's return not in the near future the Lakers did what they had to do. And you know what I'm going to enjoy watching Los Angeles play this year."

Simmons nodded. "I think their going to miss the offense that Gasol provided but this is a good direction for them. They need a go-to guy and I don't see Gasol doing that so I think this is pretty good for Los Angeles."

 **Next Day Bristol, Connecticut ESPN First Take**

"Last night was a surprising NBA Draft to say the least. While some might say it lacked in talent one prospect shined so bright that the gurus down in Los Angeles went all in to get him. Skip I know you were happy to see him go number one."

"Yes I was Cari, yes I was. This kid has taken everything life has thrown at him and turned it into motivation. And last night to see that he knows his dreams are coming true is amazing. I've been a fan of his since his first year at Louisville and he's just continued to impress me. I mean I've met him once and to just actually see him and see his outlook on life after having so much taken from him is just incredible."

Cari nodded. "I haven't been able to meet him but I've heard his story and to see him go number one was just amazing last night. Steve what do you think about the Lakers trading away Pau Gasol for the chance to sign Naruto Uzumaki."

Steven A Smith scowled. "What do I think? I think it was an incredibly foolish decision made by the Lakers. You trade away a four time all star! A two time NBA champion! For someone who hasn't even played one NBA game."

"Alright so before I say anything else let me be very clear. This Naruko kid is very good. He passes the ball extremely well. He can take over a game when he needs to. He has tremendous talent and to overcome what he had to in order to even be in this position is incredible."

Smith took a deep breath. "But to choose him over Pau Gasol was just incredibly idiotic! The past year Gasol averaged seventeen and ten. Narupo is not doing that, certainly not now."

"Kobe Bryant is out indefinitely! Pau Gasol would be their second option on scoring but now who's going to fill that void! They went out of their way to draft a kid who doesn't look to score. How do the Lakers look to win games! It's going to be a long year for Lakers fans and I don't see it getting better anytime soon."

"And what do you think of the Cavs pick up in Pau Gasol?"

"Oh the Cavaliers did a great job. They showed faith in Kyrie by getting rid of the pick and were able to pick up Gasol along with a few other key players for-"

The screen was cut off and Naruto sighed as he looked at his New general manager who flew him out to L.A. as soon as the draft ended.

Mitch Kupchak looked Naruto in the eye and smiled.

"Listen here, your going to hear a lot of bad things but I want to be the first to tell you we are one hundred percent behind you. We've been watching you for along time and came to the conclusion that we'd do whatever it takes to be the one's that draft you."

Naruto nodded and Kupchak slid a folder across the desk which Shikamaru was quick to pick up. Naruto watched as his agent and best friend eyes scanned the papers inside.

"This is asking Naruto to do twenty five events per calender year. Why so many?"

"Well that's pretty standard. We wanIt to maximize our exposure for our players so we ask for at least twenty five from all our players. There are a few mandatory events and I would advise you to keep track of how many you've done cause most events have limits on how many can attend so try not to get caught up in doing your events at the end of the season."

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru showed him the numbers.

"That's the max we can offer you. Two years $10.89 million, with the option for us to pick you up for a third year which I hope we do."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who was silently reading through the entire contract. When he seemed satisfied he handed the contract to Naruto along with a pen.

When Naruto signed the papers Kupchak smiled.

"Now the summer league is essential for you. We have to show the fans and doubters that you were the right choice for us. Then you have until September when training camp starts up."

Naruto nodded as he shook the GM's hand before getting up to leave.

"Oh and Naruto I would advise you to keep a eye on your phone. We are working on bringing a lot of talent to this team."

Naruto nodded and he and Shikamaru left Kupchak's assistant walked in.

"Sir the Bull's are on line one. And would like to have a drink with you before you do any kind of business with his team."

 **And Done!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Just a short filler chapter, next one will be longer.**_

 **August 5th 2013**

Naruto sighed as he fixed his tie in the hotel bathroom.

"Remind me why I have to do this."

Shikamaru sighed and poked his head in.

"So they can see how serious you are about this. Companies want someone who will take their business serious and that's why it's important for you to do this."

"I just wanna play basketball."

"I know but you don't get your first NBA paycheck until November 15th and they only paided you to eat during the Summer League. If you want your family to sit in Philadelphia and for us to keep living in a hotel then by all means don't come."

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright let's do this, How many meetings do we have?"

Naruto grabbed his suit jacket and the two left the hotel room.

"First we have a meeting with Nike. I've heard some chatter from the agency but we'll have to see what they have to offer before anything."

"What kind of chatter?"

"Apparently Nike is looking to give Kyrie Irving a big push in the next two seasons. T-shirts, commercials, billboards even his own sneaker. With them pushing him so hard they'll have less resources for you."

"After Nike?"

"Adidas, Jordan, and the Under Armour. Your the first overall pick, we have to get you a sneaker deal before training camp."

Naruto nodded as they exited the elevator and caught a cab to their first meeting.

 **Later That Night**

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the cab with Shikamaru. He had watched three powerpoints and received three offers. All were disappointing. The best one he received was from Nike. They offered him a three year deal worth two million a year.

The only problem was the disrespect he received during the meeting. One of the representatives called him Naruko three times and on one of the slides where his name was supposed to be, it said Kevin Durant.

After that Naruto tuned out for the rest of the meeting.

Naruto walked into his last meeting with Under Armour with extremely low expectations.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a really big fan of yours."

Naruto shook hands with the rep and say down.

"I wanna get straight to the point. We here at Under Armour see you as the future of the league. You embody everything that we show here so we're prepared to offer you a seven year deal worth sixty five million dollars. Along with this."

The rep slid a piece of paper across the desk and both his and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"A one million dollar signing bonus."

Naruto was going to say something but Shikamaru stopped him.

"What about exposure. My client doesn't want to just wear a brand."

"Of course. We're planning a entire national campaign. Billboards, commercials, store openings. The whole enchilada. We want to introduce you to the world as our new spokesperson. See Nike has LeBron, Kobe and Durant. We plan on turning you into one of our top endorsers."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who bit his lip. He knew this wasn't a decision to take lightly but he couldn't pass up on this.

"Alright, I guess I'm apart of the Under Armour family now."

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief as Naruto signed the papers.

"Now I understand you start training camp in just a few weeks so if we want this campaign to be successful we need to schedule some shoots before then. I've heard how your not a fan of these things but it must be done."

Naruto nodded.

"We even have an idea. Your great at connecting with your fans and are always looking for ways to improve your game so we want to show that."

 **September 29th**

Naruto sighed as he packed his Under Armour backpack with everything he needed for his first day of training camp. The last month had kept him real busy but two weeks ago he managed to find a place for him and his family.

A four bedroom, three bathroom penthouse in West Los Angeles.

He was about to make a phone call when someone knocked on his door.

"Daddy!"

Naruto smiled as he caught Nina who flew into his arms the moment he opened the door.

"Princess, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He put the blonde five year old down and she ran into her new home.

"I thought y'all was going to be here last night."

"Sorry our plane was running late."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and gave his sister a hug.

"This place is amazing!"

"Yeah at seven thousand a month it better be amazing."

"Seven thousand!"

Naruto nodded. "Well I wish I could give you guys a tour but I gotta go to training camp. Later we can go get dinner though."

"Well before you go you might wanna watch this."

Shikamaru walked in holding a DVD.

"Ohh, what is that!"

Shikamaru smiled as Nina ran back into the room.

"This is a commercial that your father filmed, wanna see!"

Nina nodded and grabbed Shikamaru's arm as she led him to the living room.

Naruto sighed. "Who gave her candy?"

Mia shook her head. "The flight attendant."

Everyone gathered in the living room and Shikamaru put the disc in the player.

 **Under Armour: Training Day Commercial**

 _A bunch of kids and teenagers were waiting outside of Naruto's apartment building with their bikes. Naruto stepped out in a pair of black Under Armour basketball shorts, a white Under Armour t shirt and a pair of white and black UA Clutch Fit sneakers. He also had a Under Armour backpack on, a bike helmet and a bike at his side._

 _"Yo Naruto."_

 _"Sup good morning y'all."_

 _He gave out high fives. "Y'all ready?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright, let's get it man."_

 _Naruto hopped on his bike and rode down the street. As he kept riding more kids began to join him. They reached downtown and Naruto waved to a group of guys playing dominoes._

 _"Sup y'all!"_

 _They waved back and the trail of bikes behind him did too as it expanded to almost a hundred people._

 _Naruto began to speed up his peddling and smiled when a kid got next to him matching his speed. Naruto leaned his hand over and gave him a fist bump._

 _A helicopter was in the sky looking over showing even more people people joining Naruto's horde._

 _"This is breaking news in Los Angeles, the crossway is backed up all the way to 293...yup he's training."_

 _Naruto smiled as he slowly rode his bike along the highway with almost three hundred people behind him._

 _The scene then cut to Naruto running on the beach as he threw his shirt to the side and jumped in the water. He began swimming with dozens of people around him._

 _It then cut back to him on his bike. He rode past a parade and they surprisingly joined his horde._

 _He continued his ride all the way to the Lakers practice gym where he nodded to security as he rode his bike inside._

 _"Woah, woah."_

 _The security guard stopped his horde which was now almost a thousand people._

 _Naruto walked into the practice court and went to work._

 _He took jumpshots from all over, spot up off the dribble. When he missed one he banged on the wall and started running laps. Then he did push ups before going back to shooting._

 _He left the practice gym and jumped over a pile of bikes as he began to run. People scrambled around trying to get back on their bikes to catch up to him._

 _His run took him to a park where he found some teenagers playing a basketball game. He watched as one of them did a dunk and screamed. He quited down when he saw Naruto staring at him with a smirk._

 _Naruto dropped his backpack. "Let's go."_

 _They started a three on three game and Naruto went behind his back which got the kid to reach and Naruto drove past him and made a layup_

 _The kid came back by making a layup just before Naruto could block it._

 _The game ended with Naruto doing a dunk._

 _"Good game man."_

 _Naruto handed the kid his sneakers which he autographed for him. He took some running shoes out of his bag and began a slow jog back to his apartment. When he reached the door to his building he turned back to everyone behind him._

 _"Cool guys, tomorrow?"_

 _Everyone nodded as Naruto went inside as the commercial ended with the Under Armour logo._

 **End Commercial**

"Can I ride a bike!"

Naruto picked Nina up. "Of course, I'll take you out this Saturday and we can get to work. Sound good?"

Nina nodded and ran to Mia.

"Well as much as I want to stay here with you guys I really gotta get going. Wish me luck!"

He waved to everyone as he left his apartment.

It was a thirty minute drive from his place to the practice facility. When he got there he changed and hit the court. He sat back and watched for ten minutes as almost twenty other guys shot around waiting for the camp to officially start.

When it did he was told to line up with everyone else as their GM walked up and down the line.

"Day one, there are twenty of you. But as you all know there are only fifteen spots. Most of those fifteen spots are already filled but I wish to be impressed by what you all have to offer. Now there has been a lot of talk about our current coaching situation, but we managed to reach out and land someone who we think can continue the legacy of the Lakers. Give it up for your new coach, Rick Pitino."

Naruto smiled as his college coach walked out.

"Alright guys, I want this team to have a successful year and that starts today, regardless of you make the team or not."

Everyone nodded as the day started off with laps.

When camp ended Naruto was talking to his coach.

"Why you ain't tell me?"

"Cause I wanted to surprise you."

Naruto laughed. "Well I'm definitely surprised."

"Naruto I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The front office wants you to step it up on the offensive end. I know that's not you and they are doing everything they can to get some more talent but we need you to be our first option."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know coach, that's not me."

"I know but being here is about adapting and changing your game. You got a lot of help. I'm assigning a vet that can help you out. Steve Nash a two time MVP. He's gonna help you learn to harasses your matchup and give you space to get off your shots.

Naruto reluctantly nodded.

 **Next Day**

Naruto arrived at the Lakers practice gym the same time as the day before but this time like his coach said he was paired with Nash.

The two time MVP wasted no time putting him to work.

""So your gonna try and make it as hard as possible so I can't get the ball."

Nash put his hands on Naruto's torso and began moving them around before breaking off of him with a small push off and caught a pass from a trainer.

"See what you wanna do is use your hands to misguide them then give a small push off to give you space to get the ball. Nine times out of ten it works."

Naruto nodded as he did it a few times catching the ball in various positions.

 **Play Ambition by Wale**

 _The time is now, on everything_

"Alright your gonna take six steps, on every step you'll extend your leg as far as possible. On the fifth you'll explode to the sixth, catch and shoot."

 _Took my heart away from money_  
 _I ain't interested in fame_  
 _And I pray that never change_  
 _Ambition is priceless_  
 _It's something that's in your veins_  
 _And I put that on my name_

Naruto took his five long steps and jumped into the last one, catching and shooting the ball.

"No, don't jump to it. Keep your walk just do it a little faster."

 _Uh, only hope I had was selling dope_  
 _Was on my grind cause times was harder than a cellar floor_  
 _My momma taught me never steal and never tell on folks_

Naruto worked on the drill for almost an hour. He managed to get the steps down but struggled with catching the ball while trying to turn.

"What you wanna do is use the foot you plant down and pivot. Puts you in perfect position to shoot over your defender."

Naruto nodded as they went back to work.

 _I grew up looking up to niggas that was selling coke_  
 _Oh, I was raised by the stop sign_  
 _No religion I was getting saved by the Glock nine_  
 _By the minute I was getting paid like a hot line_  
 _Servin' raw and, fiends was calling, we was dot com_

Naruto finally got the pivot down and was hitting shots at a high rate. They finally switched drills and went to a off the dribble shooting drill.

Nash had a toy basketball while Naruto used a real one. He dribbled between his legs at a fast pace while he stared at Nash, remembering his words.

"The game is all about eye contact, no matter how brief you have to make eye contact. If you can watch the eyes you should be good."

 _Well connected, well respected and well protected_  
 _Ain't get accepted, was rejected and now they regret it_  
 _Ain't get my message, was no signal when I was texting_  
 _The niggas I was calling was fraud and I learned my lesson_

Out of nowhere Nash threw the toy ball at him and he responded by throwing his ball at the Nash just in time to catch the small ball. They immediately thew the balls back and Naruto went to going back between his legs.

 _Now I move with aggression, use my mind as a weapon_  
 _Cause chances are never given they tooken like interceptions_  
 _So throw that pass, I'll be the cornerback_  
 _Me and Folarin MMG gon' bring that Warner back_

"Alright on the next one you shoot."

Naruto nodded and they switched again and when Naruto got his basketball back he shot the ball banking it in.

They repeated this drill just as long as they did the other one, despite the ease Naruto showed with it.

 _For my ambition_  
 _Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it_  
 _They gon' love me for my Ambition_  
 _Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it_  
 _They gon' love me for my Ambition_  
 _Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it_  
 _Look, they gon' love me for my ambition_

 _Beautiful music, painting pictures that be my vision_

Naruto had to dribble two balls up the court. When he got to halfcout he rolled one to Nash. Then he tried to drive to the basket but Nash used the basketball to harass him and stop him from getting there. Naruto smirked as he did a half spin and then faded away for the shot, missing it.

"Don't always resort to shooting. Use other moves to hit the space."

 _My ambition to win, just to get me some ends_  
 _Help me pay my little rent, maybe sit in a Benz_  
 _I saw momma praying as she wait on results_  
 _It was hot in the kitchen can I wait on the porch_  
 _My father was missing, War Lord Oliver North_

Naruto rolled the ball to Nash and drove to the basket. Nash stuck to him, using the ball to throw Naruto off his game. Naruto took a few steps back but just to spin off of Nash and go for a layup.

The ball rolled out and Naruto banged the wall.

"Don't worry about it. Good move, not every shot is gonna fall. Just gotta keep at it. Ready to go at it again?"

Naruto nodded as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

 **And Done!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The past month had been hectic for Naruto. His training with Nash intensified everyday and it wasn't hard to find motivation to keep going. Every time he turned to ESPN Stephen A Smith was talking trash about him and mispronouncing his name.

The training turned into a massive preseason. Between training camp and preseason he didn't have much time to spend with his family, he even spent his birthday in China for a preseason game, so he was enjoying a bowl of ramen for lunch with his daughter while watching a movie.

"So this is before Monster's Inc?"

Nina nodded. "Yes."

"But why make a movie about what happens before when I'm wondering what happens after."

Nina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Shikamaru stepped into the living room from off the terrace with Amanda and Mia.

"Stop confusing her."

"Her, I'm confused! This makes no sense!"

Shikamaru laughed. "Well I'm going downstairs to change, Naruto the Bowl-A-Thon starts at five."

Naruto covered Nina's ears. "Bowling! That's that shit I don't like."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Your going it's the Buss family's party for luxury box owners."

"Well I'm a player not a luxury box owner. Can you get me out of it?"

"I will, forty five minutes after you show up. It's a mandatory team event, if you don't go you get fined."

"Well work your magic Shika."

Shikamaru laughed. "Abra Ka-fucking dabra, I just kept 50k in your pocket."

Amanda slapped Shikamaru on the back of his head for cursing in front of Nina and Mia laughed.

"I can see it now, Lakers fine Naruto for not bowling with some douchebags."

Amanda laughed. "Luxury box owning douchebags."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well those douchebags help pay the bills."

Naruto shook his head. "Well technically I haven't gotten paid yet."

Amanda sighed. "Come on baby be grateful and go."

Naruto jumped up. "Ma, I ooze gratitude but the season starts tomorrow. I had a massive preseason why, rest and focus. Bowling is neither. It hurts your back and the scoring is confusing as shit, sorry Nina. Just tell em I'm sick."

Naruto went on the terrace and everyone but Nina followed him.

Shikamaru shook his head. "We don't lie anymore, remember. It's in our mission statement."

"Yeah the one Under Armour made for me."

"Yeah, after they have you a million dollars in cash and another six million a week later."

Amanda nodded. "And it's a strong mission statement, I'm proud of the both of you. As a matter of fact, Shika when is Temari coming?"

"She'll be here tomorrow, but back to the point. No lying."

Naruto groaned. "Can't we throw in a few stock lies. Make life a while lot easier."

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Every event we attend we build favor equity with the Buss family, their reach extends far beyond basketball and we wanna tap into that reach."

Mia nodded. "Just go Naruto. Give them their little reach around and then you can leave."

Naruto sighed as he was left on the terrace alone.

 **Lakers Bowl-A-Thon**

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a purple and gold bowling shirt that had his number and name on the back.

While he took pictures Shikamaru went to talk to Mitch Kupchak.

"Shika, talk to me pal."

The Lakers GM, brought the agent into a giant bear hug.

Shikamaru laughed. "Your hugs break ribs."

The GM smiled. "Just excited for the season to start. Thanks for being here, I know it's kind of corny."

Shikamaru smiled. "It's bowling. Its loud as shit but it's fun."

"Well this is how we start winning the hearts. This is our year! God has done me, you and Naruto good what we do with the rest is up to us. Speaking of Naruto how did he take having to be here?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I mean he's here."

Mitch sighed. "I figured this wasn't his kind of thing. He barely wanted to take pictures for the team posters."

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah he's just ready to play. Tomorrow's a big deal for him."

Naruto finally finished taking his pictures and was approached by a fan.

"Names Mike Hisner, look I just spent way too much money on a couple of luxury boxes so you don't suck this year."

Naruto have him a awkward smile. "That's the plan, not sucking."

"Hell win lose its all bread and turkey. Don't matter in the big scheme. Know what does matter though?"

"Families."

Mike shook his head. "Numbing the pain of existence."

"I left my pain back in Philadelphia."

"You give Los Angeles enough time, it'll disappoint you in ways you couldn't imagine. Bottoms up."

He held out a shot glass for Naruto who shook his head."

"Thanks but I got a game tomorrow."

The man seemed disrespected and downed both drinks.

"Work on your free throws."

And with that he left leaving Naruto alone who held in his anger.

A few minutes later he ran into a father and his two sons.

"Excuse will you take a picture with my kids?"

Naruto nodded. "Absolutely man."

He looked as saw a kid around Nina's age and a older one dressed in gothic clothing.

"Can you this one up, but not two fast he's been throwing up all night."

Naruto sighed as he picked the small one up.

"Noah put your arm on the man."

The goth kid put his arm on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto had to force a smile.

"Buddy if you get sick, just swallow it."

He took the picture and smiled. "Alright, thanks Naruko"

Naruto groaned as the family walked away.

When he was done with the family he went to autograph some more things when a woman held out her phone.

"My sister Barbara loves you. Will you tell her to stop using heroin?"

Naruto looked at the phone with wide eyes and reluctantly took the phone.

"Um, hey Barbara."

The woman smiled. "Babs and it's a message."

Naruto sighed. "Stay strong Babs, you can do it."

Naruto quickly realized what he said and tried to take it back.

"I mean do not do it. Don't do heroin."

"Tell her you are loved."

"Your sister loves you."

"Heroin has ruined your life."

Naruto took the phone from his ear. "I'm not one to pass judgement."

"Her teeth are really fucked up."

Naruto gave a weary smile before spotting Shikamaru.

"Excuse me I have to go."

He quickly ran over to his agent.

"Its been fifty minutes Shika!"

"I know, look I'm sorry but I just finished talking to the head of Coca-Cola. I'm trying to expand your empire."

"Look stop chatting and start expanding this force field around me. I'm like a donkey at a petting zoo."

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey come on, look around man. Your presence is bringing people joy Ruto. This is part of the dream. Enjoy, breath it in."

"I'm breathing it in. It smells like drunk old people."

Shikamaru laughed. "Don't be ridicules. Old people only smell when their wet."

Naruto shook his head. "This isn't funny. Your supposed to be here so I can be here without actually being here. And when your not here everybody else here is here! Right next to me. Asking me to do things a grown ass man should not be asked to do."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright I understand."

Out of nowhere drunk girl jumped on Naruto's back.

"Give me a ride to the party!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Will you get this Hobbit off of me before I bowl her for a strike!"

Shikamaru quickly got the girl off of Naruto's back.

"Listen mam, Naruto doesn't wanna start the season with back problems."

"Are you calling me fat? Are you fat shaming? Do you know how many season tickets my father buys."

Naruto simply ignored her.

"Look, Kupchak is summoning me."

"No he's not. He's just trying to get your attention. Look I know this is a big step. You just wanna play basketball but now your on a bigger stage and the public loves to blow up people in your situation. Your like is never gonna be the same again."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and went over to his GM.

"Naruto I hope your having a good time."

Naruto gave him a weary smile. "I'm trying sir."

Mitch laughed. "I hear you. But the reason why I called you over here was so you can meet some people. Allow me to introduce you to the president of the Lakers Jeanie Buss and one of the best coaches we've ever had, Phil Jackson."

Naruto held out his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you two."

Jeanie smiled. "We're glad you showed up. I heard that your not into doing things like this."

Naruto nodded. "Its just a little weird for me. Its gonna take time for me to get used to this."

Phil Jackson smiled. "Don't worry about it. Everyone feels like that for their first few times."

Kupchak nodded. "Its gonna feel overwhelming at times but it's worth it, you'll see. Why don't you go join your teammates so we can introduce this year's roster."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, it was nice meeting y'all."

He left and Phil Jackson nodded.

"That kid is gonna be something special. You guys better hold on to him."

Ten minutes later Naruto was in line with his teammates as Jeanie Buss made a speech about how despite Kobe's injury the Lakers would still remain strong and protect their legacy.

Nash hit Naruto on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really care for these things either, but it's for the fans. They're the reason why we do what we do. You'll find out tomorrow. Its a while different feeling from anything you've experienced in college."

Naruto nodded as he listened to Jeanie's speech come to a end.

"Now our front office has been hard at work trying to build a championship roster. We've traded draft picks, traded for draft picks and even signed new players in the free agency. Now it is my pleasure to introduce you to the 2013-14 Los Angeles Lakers!"

 **Play Clique by Jay Z, Big Sean and Kanye West**

 _What of the dollar you murdered for?_  
 _Is that the one fighting for your soul?_  
 _Or your brother's the one that you're running from?_  
 _But if you got money, fuck it, cause I want some_

"First standing at six foot five, number six Kent Bazemore!"

 _Ain't nobody fucking with my clique_  
 _Clique, clique, clique, clique_

"Next, standing at six foot nine, number fourteen Marcus Morris!"

 _Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin clique_  
 _Clique, clique, clique, clique_

"He's the twin brother of Marcus, number eleven Markieff Morris!"

 _As I look around, they don't do it like my clique_  
 _Clique, clique, clique, clique_

"Next number ninety nine, Jae Crowder!"

 _And all these bad bitches, man, they want the_  
 _They want the, they want the_

"Next number twenty one, Jimmy Butler!"

 _I tell a bad bitch do whatever I say_  
 _My block behind me like I'm coming out the driveway_

"Getting his chance from the D-league, number twenty seven Hassan Whiteside!"

 _It's grind day, from Friday, to next Friday_  
 _I been up straight for nine days, I need a spa day_

"Number five, Demarre Carroll."

 _Yup, she trying get me that poon-tang_  
 _I might let my crew bang, my crew deeper than Wu Tang_

"Next is a eight time NBA All Star and a dunk champion, number fifteen Vince Carter!"

 _You know 2 Chainz? Scrrr! I'm pulling up in that Bruce Wayne_  
 _But I'm the fucking villain, man, they kneeling when I'm walking in the building_  
 _Freaky women I be feeling from the bank accounts I'm filling_

"Next, number thirty six Shaun Livingston!"

 _What a feeling, ah man, they gotta be_  
 _Young player from the D that's killing everything that he see for the dough_

"Number zero, Nick Young!"

 _Yeah, I'm talking Ye, yeah, I'm talking Rih_  
 _Yeah, I'm talking B, nigga, I'm talking me_  
 _Yeah, I'm talking bossy, I ain't talking Kelis_  
 _Your money too short, you can't be talking to me_

"Number thirty five, Chris Kamen."

 _Yeah, I'm talking LeBron, we ball in our family tree_  
 _G.O.O.D. Music drug-dealing cousin, ain't nothing fuckin' with we, me_

"Number fifty, Rudy Gobert."

 _Turn that 62 to 125, 125 to a 250_  
 _250 to a half a million, ain't nothin' nobody can do with me_  
 _Now who with me? ¡Vámonos! Call me Hov or Jefe_  
 _Translation: I'm the shit, least that what my neck say_  
 _Least that what my check say, lost my homie for a decade_  
 _Nigga down for like 12 years, ain't hug his son since the second grade_

"He's a two time MVP, number ten Steve Nash!"

 _Uh, he never told. Who he gonna tell? We top of the totem pole_  
 _It's the Dream Team meets the Supreme Team_  
 _And all our eyes green it only means one thing_  
 _You ain't fucking with the clique_

"He's this year's number one overall pick, number nine Naruto Uzumaki!"

 _Break records at Louis, ate breakfast at Gucci_  
 _My girl a superstar all from a home movie_  
 _Bow on our arrival - the un-American idols_  
 _What niggas did in Paris, got 'em hanging off the Eiffel_  
 _Yeah I'm talking business, we talking CIA_  
 _I'm talking George Tenet, I seen him the other day_  
 _He asked me about my Maybach, think he had the same_  
 _Except mine tinted and his might have been rented_

"Finally a fifteen time NBA All Star, a five time NBA champion and a MVP. Number twenty four, Kobe Bryant!"

 _You know white people get money, don't spend it_  
 _Or maybe they get money, buy a business_  
 _I rather buy 80 gold chains and go ign'ant_  
 _I know Spike Lee gon' kill me, but let me finish_  
 _Blame it on the pigment, we living no limits_  
 _Them gold Master P ceilings was just a figment_  
 _Of our imagination, MTV cribs_  
 _Now I'm looking at a crib right next to where TC lives_  
 _That's Tom Cruise, whatever she accuse_  
 _He wasn't really drunk he just had a frew brews_  
 _Pass the refreshments, a cool, cool beverage_  
 _Everything I do need a news crew's presence_  
 _Speedboat swerve, homie watch out for the waves_  
 _I'm way too black to burn from sun rays_  
 _So I just meditate at the home in Pompeii_  
 _About how I could build a new Rome in one day_  
 _Everytime I'm in Vegas they screaming like he's Elvis_  
 _But I just wanna design hotels and nail it_  
 _Shit is real, got me feeling Israelian_  
 _Like Bar Refaeli, or Gisele - no, that's Brazilian_  
 _Went through, deep depression when my momma passed_  
 _Suicide, what kinda talk is that?_  
 _But I been talking to God for so long_  
 _That if you look at my life I guess he's talking back_  
 _Fucking with my clique_

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you your Los Angeles Lakers!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

 **Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he sat in a meeting at Campbell Hall, a school in North Hollywood, twenty minutes away from his west Los Angeles penthouse.

"And as you saw during the tour we have state of the art equipment that will further enhance the learning experience for our students."

Naruto nodded. "And what about the dress code?"

The lady handed Naruto a paper.

"All uniform items can be purchased at these retailers, only these retailers. The school store sells our emblem patches."

"Why only these retailers?"

"We like to keep things formal and these retailers provide use with speedy and great service. Tell them the name of the school and your daughter will walk out with the right colors and sizes under our strict regulations."

"And how much does all of this cost?"

He was handed another paper.

"Thirty one thousand and seven hundred dollars!"

"With a two thousand and five hundred dollar admission processing fee. We understand that this is a steep price, that is way we offer several payment plans."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I want to pay it all at once, if that's okay?"

"That's great, any more questions?"

Naruto shook his head as he removed his check book from his backpack.

"So when will she be starting?"

"Tomorrow, she can't be sitting around the house all day. I'll buy her uniforms today and she'll be here ready for class in the morning."

"Great, and I hope you can become an active member of the PTA mister Uzumaki, it would be great for the kids to look up to you as a role model."

Naruto nodded. "I'll try."

After leaving the school Naruto called Shikamaru.

"Sup bro, how'd it go at the school?"

"Thirty four thousand dollars."

"Told you it was expensive but they do provide a great education k through12."

"Yeah it better cause. You at the airport yet?"

"Yeah her plane lands in about ten minutes, but while I got you on the phone you need to head out and buy you some clothes. A few outfits for game days that stand out."

"Alright, I'll catch you at the game."

"Good luck Naruto."

 **Staples Center**

After a long day of shopping for everything Nina would need for school and a bunch of clothes for himself Naruto discovered a new passion, sneakers. His contract with Under Armour limited what he could wear, but after a chat with Shikamaru he got a few casual sneakers that he could wear.

For example the black 'Cruel' high top Giuseppe's he was currently wearing. He also wore a pair of black pants, a orange long sleeve shirt and a black and orange scarf draped on his head. He also wore a thin gold chain that had a green gemstone attached to it. The gemstone used to be on a plain cord but Naruto stopped by the jewelry store and got the chain.

When he got to the locker room he found all of his teammates fully dressed standing around taking pictures for Instagram.

Nick Young smiled when he saw Naruto's outfit.

"Its about time you followed my lessons on swag."

Naruto laughed and joined his teammates in the impromptu photo. They took dozens of pictures on everybody's phones and posted them to Twitter and Instagram.

"Glad to see you are all having fun."

Everyone turned around to see their coach. "This is your job but remember it is also a game. So have fun, just make sure you give it all you got out on the court."

Everyone nodded and Rick Pitino smiled.

"Alright, y'all got another ten minutes of this before I need y'all to start getting ready."

Everyone smiled and went back to taking pictures.

 **Inside the NBA on TNT: Tipoff**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen it is opening night in the NBA and we are moments away from the Lakers taking on the Clippers. I'm Ernie Johnson and as always I'm joined by Kenny the Jet, Charles Barkley and Shaquille O'Neal. Shaq what do you think of the Lakers rookie, Naruto Uzumaki. You attended a preseason game so you've seen him in action. What do you think."_

 _"I think he's an amazing player. Not superstar caliber just yet but he will be. The way he see's the floor is just amazing."_

 _Charles Barkley nodded his head. "It's also so great to see him even out there. It's been talked about since he declared for the draft but there were so many times in his life where he could has just given up but he's stayed positive and he's finally made it."_

 _Kenny nodded. "We were also able to see sneakers durning his pregame warm-up. He signed a multi-million dollar deal with Under Armour and they allowed him to write the names of his lost ones on his sneakers."_

 _"Very sentimental from him. And we'll get to witness him as he plays in his first official NBA game."_

 **Lakers vs Clippers: Season Opener**

Naruto sighed as he removed his warm up shirt. The game was moments away from starting and he was starting. He reached down and touched the names of his mother, father and Hinata. It made him happy that they would be able to share this moment with him.

He walked over to the scorers table where Nina was waiting for him already holding out her hand. Naruto smiled. The father daughter duo did their signature handshake, three hand slaps before bumping wrist three times, then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO!"

When he turned back to Nina he placed a kiss on her forehead and ran onto the court. The Lakers were going with him, Butler, Carter, Markieff Morris and Whiteside.

The Clippers were going with Chris Paul, J.J. Redick, Jared Dudley, Blake Griffin and Deandre Jordan.

He got into position and looked into the crowd, sitting a few rows from courtside he saw his family. Amanda, Nina, Mia, Shikamaru and even Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari smiling at him.

He looked up and smiled. "This is for y'all."

Whiteside beat Jordan in the tipoff and Naruto brought the ball up the court in his first NBA game. He had Markieff set a screen for him and he led Paul to it. Once Paul hit the screen Naruto dribbled behind his back to stop Griffin from stealing the ball and threw a quick behind the back pass to Morris who hit the three.

Naruto nodded to Morris as they got back on defense. He played up on Paul like Nash taught him, forcing him to pass the ball up. As soon as he did he cut to the basket and Naruto had to chase him down but Jordan set a hard screen that knocked him down.

With him on the floor Paul was open for a easy layup.

Morris came over and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Naruto brought the ball up the court and he could hear his his coach telling him to shoot. Naruto patted his leg, letting his teammates know to clear out of the way.

Once everyone moved aside Naruto began dribbling in front of him. Paul reached for the ball and Naruto whipped it behind his back putting Paul behind him. He was going to drive but caught a glimpse of Jordan sliding into the paint so he stepped back just as Paul recovered and pulled up for a three.

Paul jumped to contest the shot and drew a whistle just as the ball left Naruto's hands. Naruto fell on his butt in front of his bench and watched as the ball hit the back of the rim.

From his sitting position he turned to his bench and yelled. "Let's go!"

His coach smiled. "Alright, get up hotshot."

Naruto missed his free throw and ran up the court.

"Everyone grab your man, grab your man!"

His teammates did and they managed to stop the fastbreak. The Clippers moved to ball around and Naruto watched as Morris put his hand up to intercept the ball.

Naruto immediately ran up the court and was rewarded with the ball. The pass was way long and Naruto had to chase it down. It almost went out of bounds but Naruto jumped in the air and threw it back in, right into the hands of the only person who trailed him down the court, Jimmy Butler who rose up and dunked the ball.

The crowd erupted at the amazing passing skills that Naruto possessed and he saw his bench going crazy. Even Kobe Bryant, who was in a suit, had a smile on his face.

Despite the roar of the crowd the Clippers didn't call timeout and brought the ball up.

"Two, two, one!"

Naruto called out the defense and it allowed Whiteside to get a block on Griffin.

The ball stayed in bounds and Naruto slowly walked up the court allowing his offense to set up. He dribbled to the right side of the court and looked at Whiteside.

"Rearview fade!"

Whiteside nodded and set a screen for him. Naruto ran through it and Paul went under it as both he and Griffin double teamed the rookie.

Naruto kept going towards the basket and almost lost the ball, but before he could he threw the ball under his legs to Whiteside who rose up for a monster dunk that got the entire Staples center on their feet.

Doc Rivers called timeout and Naruto ran to his bench, Young met him halfway and the two jumped in the air for a shoulder bump.

Naruto was handed a cup of water and Rick Pitino clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job so far. Keep running plays and just stay focused cause they're gonna go on a run at some point and we need a nice cushion."

Naruto nodded and headed back onto the court.

His coach was right cause the Clippers went on a run and never looked back. Coming out of the timeout they scored twelve unanswered points with Naruto going 0-3 durning that time.

When Naruto came out of the game the bench didn't fare much better because by the end of the first the score was 24-13.

Naruto started the second quarter with Livingston, Young, Carroll and Whiteside. They were going up against Darren Collison, Jamal Crawford, Matt Barnes, Glen Davis and Deandre Jordan.

Collison brought the ball up the court. He passed to Crawford who came off of a screen and drove to the basket only to be blocked by Whiteside.

Naruto jumped up to grab the ball and ran up the court, pulling up for a three. It rattled out but Whiteside came flying out of nowhere with a monster putback dunk.

"Don't worry I got you!"

Naruto nodded as he walked back down the court. And he did have Naruto. In the second quarter Naruto went 0-7 and Whiteside put four of those missed shots back in the basket. He also caught three lob passes from Naruto giving him sixteen points, seven rebounds and surprisingly five blocks by the end of the third quarter.

Thanks to the offense from the seven footer the Lakers were back within striking distance, with the score 49-40 at the half.

Naruto disappointingly walked back to the locker room with a towel on his head.

When he got to his locker he sat down hiding his face in shame. For months there had been so much talk about him, good and bad. Now he was just playing like he didn't belong out there.

"Naruto."

The rookie looked up and saw Kobe Bryant calling him over.

Naruto got up and bit his lip. He had only met the future hall of famer once at last night's Bowl-A-Thon and they had only exchanged pleasantries.

"What's up with you out there? I've seen you at practice and from your college footage. You don't suck this bad."

Naruto shrugged and Kobe sighed.

"Look man I know it's not easy playing out there. You got all these expectations and stuff but you just wanna play the game so here's some advice. Have fun, play your game and follow through on your shots. There's still twenty four minutes left in this game so you got time."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks."

Kobe smiled. "No problem. We're teammates and in a month or so I'll hopefully be out there with you."

Naruto took Kobe's advice and played his brand of basketball. He took less shots and passed up shots to get teammates involved. With two minutes left in the fourth quarter Naruto had picked up seven assists bringing his total up to thirteen as they trailed by just two points.

The team was in a huddle and Naruto let out a breath as he talked to his teammates.

"Y'all hear that, that's for us not them. We may share a court but tonight it's painted purple and gold. Everyone thinks we can't win without Kobe but let's show them. Markieff, I need you to start going for those boards with two hands. Too many of those have been coming off of your hands or should I say hand. Jimmy you gotta drive with ferocity. Doesn't matter who's there just attack. Hassan keep grabbing anything that comes off of that rim. Carter you gotta keep your head up. If the shots not there don't force it bring it back out or give it to me so we can reset."

Everyone nodded. "We got this don't worry about it, this is our night."

The team left the huddle and the ball was inbounded to Naruto. The point guard watched as Whiteside set a screen for Carter who got open for a midrange. The veteran quickly found the ball in his hands courtesy of Naruto but he missed the shot.

Luckily Morris was able to secure the offensive rebound with two hands and threw it back to Naruto.

Naruto sighed as Paul played up on him. Naruto drove to the basket and did a half spin. Paul stopped but expected Naruto to shoot and jumped. Naruto simply pivoted the other way and hit a fade away jumper.

The crowd cheered as Naruto tied the game but those cheers were silenced by a alley opp by Griffin.

Naruto quickly yelled to Morris. "Keep an eye on him!"

Naruto looked at the clock and nodded. He took the ball and ran up the court as fast as he could. He weaved through the paint and went up for a layup. Both Jordan and Griffin jumped to block the shot and just managed to get the ball out of his hands, aiming for the box on the backboard, also drawing a whistle as Jordan hit him.

Naruto landed off balance and had to jump over the camera guys under the basket. He landed in a empty baseline seat next to a blonde haired girl with bluish green eyes who stared at him in shock.

"You made it."

Naruto looked up at the Jumbotron and watched the replay show him contort his body in mid air to make the layup.

"I guess I did, names Naruto."

The girl blushed and was going to say something but was interrupted by the ref.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto gave an exhausted chuckle.

"That's my cue."

And with that he got up and went to shoot his free throw, which he missed.

Naruto sighed as he ran down the court with just over a minute left in the game.

Paul used the entire shot clock before passing to Redick who effortlessly drained a three.

With just forty seconds left Naruto ran up the court and drove to the basket. Unlike last time he threw the ball to the corner to Carter who shot a three, missing it. Naruto channeled all his strength into his legs and managed to tip the ball to Butler who drove and dunked the ball.

The Clippers called timeout and Naruto took the time to chug down a whole bottle of Gatorade.

"You good kid?"

Naruto nodded to Kobe. "Then I want to see the Naruto that won the NCAA championship. The one that has ice in his veins."

Naruto nodded as he toweled the sweat off his face.

With thirty seconds left Paul tried to get a easy look down low with Jordan but Whiteside kept the paint on lock and got his eighth block of the game.

Carter corralled the rebound and the Lakers used their final timeout with fourteen seconds left.

After drawing up a play the Lakers inbounded the ball to Naruto who held the ball until there was eight seconds left. Whiteside came up and set the pick which Naruto used but Jordan and Paul tried to double team him but Naruto simply picked up his dribble and spinned in between them before making the layup with just two seconds left in the clock.

The entire arena cheered as Naruto did his superman taunt and the Clippers used their final timeout.

 _"I can not believe it! But time shot by the rookie. He's struggled shooting the ball all night but in the clutch he has delivered."_

After the timeout everyone grabbed their assignment and played lock down defense. The Clippers managed to inbound the ball to Crawford who went for a three but Butler managed to get his fingers on it and the shot fell short.

The entire team surrounded Butler as the Lakers picked up the win 89-88.

 **Lakers Key performers**

 **Naruto U.: 9pts (4-14 fg, 1-5 3pt), 13 assists, 4 rebounds, 3 steals, 1 turnover**

 **Hassan W.: 29pts, 19 rebounds, 8 blocks**

 **Jimmy B.: 22pts, 5 rebounds, 3 assists, 2 steals, 1 block**

"Yo kid!"

Over the roar of the crowd Naruto heard Chris Paul calling him. The All Star approached him and the two shared a pound hug.

"Good job out there tonight. Just forget about the misses alright. Stay aggressive, like that last shot. You gonna be big in this league I can tell. Just a little bit of advice. Don't worry about the haters, they always gonna find something to hate on and try to watch the game. Not just the people around you but buy the league pass. Watch other games, other guards. See what they do and try to incorporate it into your game."

Naruto nodded and the two separated and headed to their respective locker rooms.

 **Post Game Interview**

Naruto walked up to the table with Nina right by his side. He took a seat and put Nina in his lap.

"You alright?"

Nina nodded and picked up the water bottle in the table.

"Y'all can go and ask your questions."

"With your first game officially in the books, what are your thoughts?"

Naruto shrugged. "I could have shot the ball better. But it was a good team effort."

"The front office did a good job surrounding you with talent that can put the ball in the basket. What is your thoughts on the team?"

Naruto smiled. "Man we got a great team. Everyone works hard in practice and is definitely ready for coach to call their number. You saw Whiteside tonight. I wasn't feeling it on the offense and this guy has a lot to prove to everyone and he just went crazy out there."

"After the first game, what are you liking about this team?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "I like our mindset. We were in the locker room before the game acting as if we could beat anybody. That feeling didn't go away as we went down and it helped us fight back into the game. I also like how together we are. Its only been a few weeks, maybe a month but we've all come together and we just click."

"You couldn't find your shot most of the game but in the last few minutes you were able to score. What changed?"

"I just played more aggressive. I felt like I settled for a lot of jumpshots and even the open ones I rushed a little. Those last few minutes I sensed the urgency and I just wasn't gonna let them stop me."

"You exchanged words with Chris Paul after the game what did he have to say to you?"

"He was just telling me how I shouldn't dwell on the missed shots. Told me that I need to stay aggressive and hunt for my shots. I think that's enough questions for tonight."

Naruto got up but Nina grabbed the microphone.

"My daddy is the best basketball player in the world!"

Naruto smiled as his daughter ran back to him and the two left the room.

As soon as he left the room Shikamaru was waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what you've done?"

Naruto shrugged. "What are you talking bout?"

Shikamaru handed him his phone which displayed a article on Complex.

 **Basketball Player Flirts With Model During Game**

 _Tonight Naruto Uzumaki made his much anticipated NBA debut. Despite a poor shooting performance he still thirteen assists to go along with his nine points. Two of those points came off of a acrobatic layup which ended with Naruto sitting in one of the baseline seats next to a Gigi Hadid. The two exchanged words before Naruto had to go shoot a free throw, which he unfortunately missed. Not a good way to impress a girl._

Naruto smiled. "I honestly didn't know who that was."

"I know you didn't but now there's gonna be rumors spreading around. The media likes to blow everything up. Just making sure your prepared."

Naruto nodded. "Alright let's dip, gotta get this one home. She has school in the morning."

Nina yawned and Naruto picked her up.

 **And Done!**

 **Lakers Roster**

 **6 Kent Bazemore**

 **14 Marcus Morris**

 **24 Kobe Bryant**

 **9 Naruto Uzumaki**

 **99 Jae Crowder**

 **21 Jimmy Butler**

 **27 Hassan Whiteside**

 **5 Demarre Carroll**

 **35 Chris Kamen**

 **15 Vince Carter**

 **36 Shaun Livingston**

 **11 Markieff Morris**

 **10 Steve Nash**

 **50 Rudy Gobert**

 **0 Nick Young**

 **The pairing for this story is still unsure. A few of you guys have suggested the same person but I'm not too sure about it. I can definitely do it but I want to get a few more suggestions first.**

 **For now I have:**

 **Nicki Minaj**

 **Gigi Hadid**

 **Kendall Jenner**

 **Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Rihanna**

 **Leave your votes or suggestions in a review, like seriously review. I accept guest reviews and everything. If you read this I need your feedback.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and REVIEW!**

 **Duces!**


	6. Big Bucks

**Chapter Five**

 **Quick chapter that sets up the next one, enjoy!**

It was the day after his game against the Clippers and Naruto was in Oracle Arena working on his jump shot. He had to play a game against the Warriors in a matter of hours and he wanted to get his shot warmed up after his performance the night before.

"That's right Naruto, work on that money maker."

Naruto smiled as Shikamaru stepped on the court.

"You just mad cause I'm better than you."

Shikamaru took a ball off of the rack and drained a three pointer.

"Still got it."

Naruto shook his head. "What you doing here Shika? I thought you would be with Temari, chilling on the beach watching the clouds are something."

Shikamaru sighed. "My cloud watching days are sadly behind me. Can't have a lazy agent now can you."

Naruto took another shot. "So what you doing here?"

"I got a few opportunities for you. Remember how you have that large following you have in Japan?"

Naruto nodded as he knocked down another shot. "Yeah, I had to set my phone so I can tweet in Japanese as well as English."

"Well a big-time company in Japan wants to sign you to a big deal. I'm talking way bigger than Under Armour. Money we never thought we could ever see."

"Who's offering this kind of money?"

"That would be me."

Naruto turned around and saw a Japanese man in his mid fifties wearing a business suit.

"And just who might you be?"

The man smiled. "My name is Kazuo Hirai and I am the president and CEO of Sony."

Naruto nodded. "Well it's nice to meet mister Hirai. But if you don't mind me asking how much money are we talking?"

Kazuo smiled. "I don't want to make you nervous mister Uzumaki. You have a big game tonight against Stephen Curry, another candidate we were considering before we locked in on you. How about we have dinner. Me, you and mister Nara here. There's a great ramen bar not to far from here. I hear your a big ramen fan Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I am."

Kazuo smiled. "Well tonight you will have the best ramen you've had in your entire life."

 **Lakers vs Warriors: 2nd game**

Naruto sighed as he touched the names on his sneakers before leaning against the scorers table. On games where Nina wasn't there for their little pre game ritual he took to saying a small prayer before doing his infamous superman taunt.

"Lets go!"

He beat his chest and smiled when the fans in Oracle Arena booed him.

He got into position for tipoff and he looked across the court to see the baby faced assassin, Stephen Curry, who casually chewed on his mouth guard.

Naruto liked to describe his own play style as something similar to Kyrie Irving but a lot of people found similarities between him and Curry.

First both of them constantly chewed on their mouth guards, a habit Naruto could never break.

Second they both were great three point shooters. While Curry was better in this category the degree of difficulty in which Naruto made his three's put him up there with Steph.

And finally was there playmaking skills. Naruto definitely outclassed Steph but Steph showed many times that he could make a play just as good as Naruto.

Naruto looked up to one of the boxes where he knew Shikamaru was watching with Kazuo Hirai.

The tip went to the Warriors and Curry quickly got an assist off a two by Thompson. Naruto brought the ball up the court and watched as Markieff cut through the paint and Naruto have him the ball and he hit a mid range jumper.

On defense Curry missed a three and Whiteside grabbed the rebound. He gave it to Naruto who allowed everyone to get up the court.

The Lakers moved the ball around before Naruto decided to drive. He drew in Thompson which allowed him to pass to Butler for a three.

The Lakers defense stayed strong as Whiteside denied Draymond Green at the rim. Naruto brought the ball up the court and called out to Whiteside.

"Back to the basket!"

Whiteside nodded and posted up on Bogut. Naruto gave him the ball and he gave a quick shoulder fake before putting up a post hook shot.

With the score 7-2 Curry ran up the court and shot a three. On offense Naruto passed to Carter who hit a open midrange shot.

After Carter's shot Curry brought the ball up and had Bogut set a screen on Naruto. Naruto got stuck on the screen and Curry drove to the basket getting a easy layup.

Naruto looked at Whiteside.

"When I get stuck like that I need you to grab mine."

Hassan nodded and inbounded the ball to Naruto.

Naruto walked up the court and called for Whiteside to set the screen. He used the pick to drive to the basket and the defense collapsed in on him. When he went up for his layup Naruto simply passed the ball out to Markieff who hit a three.

Golden state called for a timeout and Naruto sat on the bench. With the season just starting his coach wanted to run a healthy rotation between him, Nash and Livingston.

The rookie came back in with two minutes left in the first and the score at 20-17 with LA winning.

They were inbounding the ball from the corner and Naruto had Gobert set a screen for him but while Curry went one way Naruto went back and was rewarded with the ball, and he hit a open three pointer.

 _"And Uzumaki is On the score board with that three pointer."_

Curry walked up the court and handed the ball off to Green who took a three but missed it. Whiteside tipped the ball to Naruto who raced up the court. He didn't meet resistance until Andre Iguodala got in front of him in front of the basket.

That didn't stop Naruto for going for the layup which he made with the foul.

 _"And look at that! The little guy taking it coast to coast and finishing with the and one."_

Naruto went to the free throw line and looked out past the basket and at the hundreds of fans trying to distract him. He took a deep breath, thinking back to a few hours earlier where it was just him in the gym and shit the ball.

 **Swish**

The was a collective sigh of disappointment from the fans as the Lakers set up for defense but they couldn't stop the midrange shot by Iguodala.

Naruto sighed as he brought the ball up and decided to drive. He got to the paint but kicked it out to Young.

Young decided not to shoot and watched as Naruto ran out of the paint and passed the ball to him. Naruto wasted no time shooting the three, watching it go in again.

 _"And Uzumaki is quickly heating up. Three shots up, three shots down for the rookie."_

Curry walked up the court and tried to pass to the center but Naruto caught the pass. He was in no rush getting the ball up and let the shot clock run down with just 32 seconds left in the first quarter.

With eight seconds left in the shot clock Naruto looked at Gobert who set a screen for him. After using the screen He was double teamed but that didn't stop him from going to a layup. He ended up getting fouled.

After making both free throws Curry ended the quarter with a three.

After the first quarter the game was dominated by Naruto and Curry. By the time the forth quarter started both had twenty six points. Naruto had managed to knocked down five three pointers while Curry hit seven.

The fourth quarter was about to start and Naruto was finishing off his Gatorade when he saw Shikamaru and Kazuo sit down behind the bench.

"What y'all doing down here?"

Kazuo smiled at him. "We wanted a closer view of the action. This game is quite entertaining."

Naruto nodded. "Alright well wish me luck."

He waved to Shikamaru before joining his teammates on the court.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we are witnessing a battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Stephen Curry. These two have thrown everything at each other and with the Warriors up nine this game looks to get exciting with the skill that Naruto possesses as we come down the stretch."_

For the first few minutes of the of the quarter Naruto took over scoring thirteen points in seven minutes, five of those points coming from the free throw line making him 10-10 at the charity stripe.

Curry managed to score five points but as the final five minutes came up both players knew what had to be done.

Curry brought the ball up the court. He called for a screen and as soon as he used it he threw up a three and watched as it went in.

The fans cheered as Golden state went back up by two. Naruto brought the ball up the court and looked Curry in the eyes before pulling up and knocking down the three, putting the Lakers up by one.

Naruto turned around and saw his bench going crazy, waving their towels and t-shirts. Naruto smiled and held up three fingers.

"Lets go!"

On defense Naruto stopped Curry from getting a layup and grabbed the rebound. He raced up the court and Curry got in front of him at halfcout. Naruto watched as Curry put his hand out to steal the ball and Naruto quickly spinned past him and pulled up for a three, five feet beyond the line.

As soon as the ball left his hand Naruto turned around and spread out his arms just as the ball went through the hoop, giving Los Angeles a four point lead.

The Warriors stared in disbelief, except for Curry who gave a nod of respect as the Warriors called for a timeout and Naruto was rushed at by his teammates.

"That's what I do!"

After the timeout Curry got the ball and called for a screen. When he went to it Naruto went around Bogut but Curry went the other way and hit a open three pointer cutting the lead back to one.

 _"And look at that! Curry gave Naruto that look after that one. He's daring him to come back. We've got ourselves a challenge here!"_

Naruto looked at Steph and nodded. He took the ball up the court and called for a screen. He dribbled towards it. He looked at Whiteside and held up his finger and made a twirling motion. Whiteside nodded and when Curry got close he tapped Curry on the shoulder before moving his body to other side.

As soon as Hassan tapped Curry's shoulder Naruto quickly dribbled the ball behind his back, making it look like he was about to drive. Curry had to go around the screen and looked behind him thinking Naruto drove to the basket.

As soon as Curry turned his head Naruto stepped back and hit a three.

 _"Ohhh! Someone tell me which way did he go, cause Curry doesn't know! Lakers back up by four!"_

Naruto walked up the court with a blank look on his face because he knew Curry wouldn't take that one laying down.

Curry brought the ball up and Naruto met him at halfcout. Curry dribbled the ball slowly and Naruto decided to reach for it. Curry watched his eyes and whipped the ball behind his back and ran forward.

Curry stopped five feet behind the three-point line and went to shoot. Naruto saw this and jumped trying to block the shot from behind but it was only a pump fake and Curry didn't shoot until he saw Naruto go past him. Naruto tried to get a hand in Curry's face as he flew past but ended up hitting him and drawing a whistle as the ball went through the hoop.

 _"And it's good! Steph Curry with a chance at four points and to tie the game up!"_

Naruto slid his mouth guard out of his mouth and began chewing on it as he got in position for Curry's free throw.

"This is what we want Naruto."

Naruto looked to the side and saw his coach.

"We need you to stay aggressive and lead our offensive. You have free reign to do what has to be done. I want the ball in your hand."

Naruto nodded as Curry made the free throw.

Naruto walked the ball up the court and looked at Curry. He dribbled behind his back and then between his legs before pulling up for a three and knocking it down.

 _"And Naruto responds with his nineth three of the game! Mister fourth quarter crossing t's and taking leads!"_

Golden state used their final timeout with forty seconds left and Rick Pitino broke down the plan for his team.

"I don't won't Curry getting any clean looks at the basket. Pressure him as much as you can, I don't care what you do as long as you don't foul him. Got it!"

Everyone nodded and left the bench and went back on the court.

Curry got the ball and held it. He watched as a few seconds ticked off the clock before trying to drive. Naruto quickly swiped at the ball and knocked it out of his hands. Curry quickly ran into the backcourt to retrieve the ball and since Naruto got it it wasn't a violation.

The shot clock was winding down and Naruto, Butler and Morris quickly surrounded Curry as he picked up the ball.

Butler dove for it but missed as Curry picked it up. He got past halfcout and dribbled behind his back to avoid the steal from Morris but bumped into Naruto and began to lose his balance. Thinking he was going to be fouled Curry threw up a thirty foot shot just as he fell to the floor and the shot clock expired.

Naruto saw this and put his hands up to show the refs that he didn't touch him but was surprised when the shot when in.

 _"And he banked it in! Curry had no intention on making that shot except for the fact that he thought he was fouled. Naruto's crossing t's and Curry's dotting i's! We're all tied up at ninety six."_

The Lakers used their final timeout with sixteen seconds left and Rick put his faith in Naruto once again.

"Don't hold. They don't have a timeout and neither do we. We gotta get the shot up as quick as possible."

Naruto nodded and took a sip of his Gatorade.

Thanks to the timout they were able to advance the ball up to the halfcout. As soon as Naruto got the ball he attacked. Morris set a screen for him but Naruto met Green. Naruto tried to snap the ball between his legs but it hit the inside of his foot and stopped bouncing.

Naruto quickly slapped it back up and drove past Green who reached for the ball and made a layup.

 _"That's just not fair! Having handled like that should be illegal! Lakers lead by two with seven seconds left."_

With no timeouts the Warriors had to inbound the ball quick so Naruto couldn't celebrate his shot.

The ball was inbounded to Curry and Naruto made the mistake of backpedaling allowing him to get to halfcout.

Curry took a few steps past the halfcout line and quickly squared up to shot. Naruto saw this and put a hand up to contest it but Curry quickly fired away and everyone in Oracle Arena watched in shock as the ball went through the hoop.

" _Bang! Bang! What a shot by Curry! With six tenths of a second remaining! The brilliant shooting of Stephen Curry continues as he ties the record for most three's in a game."_

The Warriors celebrated as Naruto decided to pass the ball in. With just a few ticks left on the clock the four Lakers players ran around in the front court trying to get open.

Naruto ended up taking to long and Naruto ended up with a five second throw in violation promptly turning the ball over.

Naruto simply threw the ball to the side and apparently the refs didn't like it and gave him a technical foul.

Naruto but his tongue as Curry made his free throw giving him forty eight points.

The Warriors inbounded the ball and the buzzer quickly sounded as the game ended with the Warriors winning 100-98.

 **Top Performers**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 53 points (16-36 fg, 9-15 3pt, 10-10 FT), 5 assists, 4 rebounds, 2 steals**

 **Stephen Curry: 48 points (14-24 fg, 12-16 3pt, 8-8 FT), 6 assists, 3 rebounds 2 steals**

Naruto hung his head and was about to head to the locker room but someone called him.

"Yo good game man. You had me worried for a minute."

Naruto nodded at Curry. "Thanks man."

"Look don't worry about tonight. You put on a great game and hopefully you can carry this momentum to your next game. But also when you get in that locker room find out when's the next time we play cause I know I will."

Naruto smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Curry smiled and the two parted ways.

 **After the game**

When Naruto wrapped up his post game interview he left the arena and found a car waiting for him.

It drive him a few blocks away from the arena to a small restaurant named Ichiraku's.

Naruto entered the ramen bar and found Kazuo and Shikamaru sitting at the bar watching his highlights on the screen.

"Naruto glad you could join us! Order anything you want, it's on me."

Naruto nodded and took a seat before ordering a bowl of pork ramen.

"Excellent game out there. Your exactly who we're looking for to be the head of our sports division. I've already planned it out. Commercials, appearances you shall be the face of just about everything Sony."

Shikamaru smiled. "Tell him how much your offering."

Kazuo smiled. "Well not only an I offering you accesses to all of our products and we plan on replacing everything in your home with Sony products. But we are also offering you a hefty sum of money for the next four years."

Naruto eyed the man. "How much?"

"One hundred and twenty million dollars. That's a yearly salary of thirty million dollars."

Naruto's jaw dropped and Shikamaru laughed.

"Are you serious!"

Kazuo nodded. "Very. We will spare no expense when it comes to securing top tier talent. So what do you say Naruto, you in."

Naruto shook his head. "This is crazy. When I first had this dream I just wanted to hear thousands of people scream my name and cheer for me. I knew about all of the clothes and cars and money but to actually be experiencing it is just crazy."

"So is that a yes?"

Naruto smirked. "As long as it doesn't interfere in my practices and games then I'm in."

"I assure you mister Uzumaki we wouldn't dream of interrupting you while you are hard at work. Now how about we celebrate with some ramen."

Three large bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. They were about to dig in but Kazuo's phone went off.

He gave it a quick glance before sighing in disappointment.

"It appears I am needed else where. I will fax the paperwork to your agent here and you'll receive your money shortly after. I apologize I was quite looking forward to this. Hopefully we could do this again sometime."

Naruto nodded and Kazuo put some money on the counter before leaving.

"Forty five million dollars."

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru.

"Looks like it."

Shika shook his head in disbelief.

"So what's your plan for this much money?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Those other apartments in the building still available?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yup and I know where your going with this and I'll get one the phone with the real estate lady as soon as we get back to L.A.. Any other plans?"

"How much do you think it'll cost to redo the locker room at our high school?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know but you have more than enough. But right now I'm talking bout you."

Naruto shrugged and looked at the lock screen on his phone. It was a picture of him and his parents.

"As a matter fact if I'm treating myself I do have one thing for you to do for me. Look at the ATV laws in L.A. for me. Oh and look into this for me."

Naruto slid over his phone and and Shikamaru smiled at the images on the screen.

"Shana drew these?"

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright well I guess I have a lot of work to do. I miss my cloud watching days."

 **And Done!**

 **I have decided on the pairing. You guys voted and the winner is Scarlett Johansson. This gave me a great idea and I can't wait for you guys to see it.**

 **Just cause the final pairing is doesn't mean he can't go on dates with other people. Don't bank on this cause I'm not really sure but I will try.**

 **As always read, favorite, follow and review. Like seriously I love your guys reviews!**

 **Duces!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Another short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. But real quick when I first started this it was supposed to be a Naruto and 2k crossover, that's cause I'm going to introduce a lot of things from the game like Freq and Vic. Can't wait for that. But it is also a crossover with the Starz show Survivors Remorse, a show really just like the idea of this story.**

Naruto groaned as he ran after Nina.

"Just let me fix the braid."

Nina shook her head as she ducked under his legs.

"No! You did it to tight last time!"

Naruto sighed and chased her into the kitchen where his daughter ran into Mia who was dressed in a blue dress.

It had been a few weeks since his game against the Warriors and his schedule with the team finally allowed him five days of rest before a practice. But this also gave Sony a chance call him in for a video conference. Apparently the board wanted to see him and his family before giving him so much money.

"Nina this is very important for your father so why don't I do your braid and you let your father get dressed.

Naruto looked at Mia and Nina in their dresses before looking at his t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Go!"

Naruto nodded at Mia and ran towards his room but Shikamaru and Temari entered his apartment.

"On the couch everyone we got two minut-"

His words died in his mouth as he took in Naruto's appearance.

"What the hell are you wearing!"

"Swear!"

Nina pointed at Shikamaru and smiled.

With Naruto's friends from Philly coming, Amanda instituted a few new rules in the house. When ever someone said a inappropriate word in the presence of Nina they had to put a dollar in the swear jar. After five swears the fine went up to five dollars and so one.

Shikamaru fished a dollar out of his suit pants and handed it to Nina who quickly ran to put it in the jar.

"Naruto you have to change now!"

Naruto nodded and was about to leave but the TV beeped letting everyone know Sony was calling.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a look of panic. "What do I do?"

Shikamaru was thinking but Amanda ran into the room wearing a white dress and holding a white button down shirt.

"Quick put this on and whatever you do don't stand up."

Naruto nodded and quickly put the shirt on rushing through the buttons.

When he was done he took a seat on the couch with Nina and Mia on his left and Amanda on his right. Shikamaru and Temari stood behind the couch.

Shikamaru looked down at his client/best friend and pressed the button to answer the call. Instantly the image of a long table appeared. There were about ten seats at the table and at the head was Kazuo Hirai.

"Naruto good to see you again. Why did it take so long to answer."

Naruto threw a quick smile on his face. "I was taking care of a few last minute things. Had to make sure everything was perfect."

Kazuo smiled. "Well if that's the case then let's get started. These are the board members that handle our American relations so they all speak English and you won't have to deal with a bunch of angry Japanese people unless you do something extremely stupid."

Naruto nodded and Kazuo continued. "Naruto you were handpicked from a short list of possible candidates. But you had what all of the others didn't have."

Naruto shook his head and Kazuo pointed to a female board member.

"We did a survey and asked one hundred random people from a list of basketball players who was their favourite. This list included Kevin Durant, LeBron James, Carmelo Anthony, Stephen Curry and you. Sixty five of those people chose you. This survey was conducted two weeks after you claimed the NCAA championship. While you just started gaining a buzz in America, Naruto Uzumaki had been a household name for almost two years in Japan."

Naruto stared at them in and another board member spoke up.

"While your star power over her is far stronger over here than in the U.S. we do not doubt that you are a future superstar. You've taken everything the universe has thrown at you and just pushed past it. One of the things we say here at Sony is 'make believe' but for you there is no make its just believe and that is the reason why we selected you to endorse our brand."

When he was done Kazuo spoke up.

"Now I see you have your family with you. Would you mind introducing us, If you are joining the Sony family we would like to meet your family."

Naruto nodded. "This is my mother Amanda, my sister Carmen and my daughter Nina."

Nina happily waved to the screen as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"And as you already know this is my best friend and agent Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari."

Kazuo smiled at them. "Well I'm glad you could all be here you can make sure Naruto stays focused on his responsibilities on and off the court. You here of far to many athletes getting in your position and blowing it."

Amanda nodded. "We all make sure Naruto does what he has to do. I personally make sure he doesn't slack off."

"Good now want to make sure the entire world knows you've signed with us. At the conclusion of this meeting we will announce it on Twitter that you've partnered with us and then in a few days we will unveil a billboard across the street from the Staples center. Now we have devised a marketing plan to suit both the U.S. and here in Japan."

The meeting went on with Naruto receiving dates for shoots and events he must attend. He was also told how he would be able to get special surprises if he accomplished things like making the All Star team and being selected for an all nba team.

As the meeting came to a end Shikamaru faxed over Naruto's signed contract and once it was in Kazuo's hand he looked at Naruto through the screen.

"Well everything seems in order. Your first video shoot is at the end of the month. I see big things in your future, don't let us down."

Kazuo hit a button on his phone and Naruto received a text from his bank account, a deposit for twenty thirty dollars was placed in his account.

Naruto jumped up in excitement and he could here Shikamaru.

"Oh my God."

He watched as Mia groaned, Nina put her head in her hands, his mother looked away and Temari put her head down.

"Um Naruto where are your pants?"

Naruto quickly looked down remembering his lack of pants.

"Oh about that."

Kazuo put his hand up. "I don't even want to know. Now how about you take some of that money and take your family out, have fun."

Naruto nodded as the connection was cut. Naruto gave a weary smile as he looked at his family.

 **Next Day**

Once the tweet went out that he had signed with Sony the outside of his building was flooded with paparazzi ruining his night as well as the other tenants in the building. As an apology he gifted the entire building with a boxes of mini pies.

While the photographers outside hoped to catch a pic of him the rest of the media world made due with the released contract information. As always Naruto found himself watching First Take on ESPN and as always Smith had a lot to say about him.

 _"I'm not taking anything away from him, he's a entertaining player to watch. But since the Warriors game he's only scored more then twenty once. He's averaging 18.22 points a game which is again impressive. Then you look at his eight, almost nine assists a game. Once again impressive. But then you look at the Lakers four and five record! I hear it all the time, oh your being too hard on him well you forced me to the moment you traded Pau Gasol who has actually led the Cavaliers to a great seven and two start."_

 _Cari shook her head. "But you can't put all the blame on him. The Lakers have almost an entire new roster. Everyone is getting used to a new system and so far Naruto has caught on the most."_

 _Skip nodded his head in agreement._

 _"They may not have the best winning percentage but it's a start. They have a point deferential of only minus six and you look at the players around him who are playing the best basketball they've ever played."_

 _Smith scoffed. "But they still can't manage to win! I'll give him credit he's playing excellent basketball, all star level but two things need to be answered. First can he win! He did it at the collegiate level but has struggled so far to do it here in the pros! You went out of your way to pick this young man up cause you thought he would help your team win but so far he hasn't done that! But then I see the news and he's got a hundred or so million dollar contract with Sony! What! Now secondly and quite possibly the most important, how well will he play with Kobe Bryant. Kobe has wanted a point guard for the longest and now the Lakers supposedly have a 'great' point guard so how will these two fit together."_

Naruto cut the T.V. off and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for a answer.

"Naruto it's your day off, what's the problem?"

"Coach I need the practice gym for the day?"

"Why? Trying to bring a few people over there and shot some hoops?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I need to work on a few things. Can you get a assistant coach down there to?"

"How about I meet you down there? Like the old days?"

Naruto smirked. "Alright see you in a bit coach."

Naruto gathered his gear in a bag and headed down to the parking garage hopping in his Mercedes he went down to the practice facility. He quickly changed and met Rick Pitino on the empty court.

"Ready?"

Naruto simply nodded and Rick pointed to the cones on the floor.

"Time to get to work."

 **Play Hate Me Now by Nas**

 _You can hate me now,(Q.B.) but I won't stop now (real niggas)_  
 _Cause I can't stop now, (Bravehearts) you can hate me now (c'mon)_  
 _But I won't stop now, cause I can't stop now_  
 _You can hate me now, you can hate me now_

Naruto started running to the cones. There was a cone on each corner of the court and one at each free throw line.

He had to run straight from one corner to the other before cutting inside to get to the cone at the free throw line and then back out. When he cut inside he had to switch to a running sideways and then back to a full on sprint as he came back out.

 _Don't hate me, hate the money I see, clothes that I buy_  
 _Ice that I wear, flows that I try, close your eyes_  
 _Picture me rollin', sixes, money foldin'_  
 _Bitches, honeys that swollen to riches, Nas get in ya_

Rick watched as Naruto did this drill for forty eight minutes. Naruto did this on multiple occasions in college to prove that he could run for the entire game.

After running Rick set up a speed ladder and Naruto quickly started shuffling his feet through the pegs as fast as he could. Going side to side and up and down Naruto did this for almost thirty minutes before switching to the next drill.

 _Most critically acclaimed Pulitzer Prize winner_  
 _Best storyteller, thug narrator, my style's greater_  
 _Model dater, big threat to a lot of you haters_  
 _Commentators ringside try watchin' my paper_

Naruto grit his teeth as Rick held onto his shoulders and pushed him back as he tried to move forward. He didn't care what anybody had to say about him. He worked to hard to get here and he was going to show everyone that he belonged.

 **And Done!**

 **I really enjoy the comments and messages that you guys send me. I enjoy writhing this one way more than the last one and without the chakra and other stuff I can move much faster with the updates. Before any of you ask the season is just starting so Naruto is focused on playing right now. He's going to spend time with his family, especially when I get to the holiday chapters. And finally I asked this question in the last story, in real life Kobe Bryant played only six games in the 2013-14 season, if you guys want to see him play more let me know.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review! Review! Review!**

 **Duces!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Yo this is so awesome!"

Naruto was in his apartment holding a new backpack. The bag was orange and black. The top part of the bag folded down before being clipped closed by two staps. **(Lebron James Ambassador Backpack, but instead of the 'LJ' logo there's a 'NU' one and the Under Armour logo replaces the Nike logo)**

Shikamaru smiled. "Thought you might. Well they told me to tell you that the inside has a padded laptop sleeve. There's a compartment at the bottom to fit your sneakers. It has duel side pockets. The shoulder straps are adjustable and it has a water-resistant tarpaulin bottom and padded back panel to protect your gear from the elements and impact. This bag is designed for the those who move around a lot and need to carry a lot with them."

Naruto nodded as he opened the bottom compartment and smiled, it did have enough room to fit his sneakers.

"So do you approve?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes I approve. This is so freaking awesome!"

Shikamaru smirked. "It is pretty cool. Right now that's the only one. Once I give them the call they'll start production on the rest. A bunch of different colors and designs. They said these should be in stores by Christmas. But they want you to wear this as much as possible. Get the word out there."

Naruto nodded and his phone rang.

"Yooo."

"Naruto this is Temari, you need to get to the address I'm about to text you right away. Its really important."

Before Naruto could say anything she hung up.

"Who was that?"

The NBA player looked at his best friend.

"Your girl."

"What she wanted?"

He received a address from her.

"I don't know but she said it was important, wanna come with?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess."

The address was ten minutes away so the two walked there, Naruto waving to the people who recognised him on the way.

When they reached the address they found Temari standing outside with Mia and Nina.

"Mia I told you to take Nina home after you pick her up."

Mia shrugged. "We were going to pick up some Krispy Kreme donuts and rub it in your face since your cheat day isn't for another two weeks but Temari told me about a great opportunity for Nina."

"What kind of opportunity?"

Temari handed him a few papers and Naruto and Shikamaru read a script titled _Bigfoot._

"So my daughter is auditioning for a movie about a bad dad and it's named after a mythical creature."

Temari shook her head. "That's the working title. If she gets the role we'll find out the official name. I need you to sign this for parental consent."

She handed him another paper and he took Nina into his arms.

"Is this what you want to do princess?"

Nina happily nodded. "I want to be in TV like daddy."

"But this is different. You'll have lots of people watching you and asking you to do things. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nina nodded again and Naruto smiled before signing the papers. They handed them to a lady and were told to sit with the rest of the parents until Nina's name was called.

Naruto sat in a seat and could feel the eyes of all the mother's in the room on him, making him wish he had put something over his compression tank top.

"So you ready for tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at Mia and shook his head.

"I don't think you could ever be ready for anything in this league. But I am prepared. I've watched hours of film and I've been working on ways to get my shot off and Steve has been teaching me a few new crossovers."

"What about dunks? You haven't dunked since your senior year in high school."

Naruto shook his head. "I dunked in practice the other day and I almost did a split on the landing so coach was like chill with that."

Mia smirked. "Yeah your short ass might mess around and die trying to dunk the ball."

Naruto smirked and was going to say something but was interrupted.

"Nina Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked at his adoptive sister. "I'll get you back later."

He got up out his seat and took Nina into the other room.

He watched from the sideline as the five year old mumbled the lines on the paper. She was clearly nervous and the man reading the lines for the father was being extremely rude.

"Alright someone get this kid out of here. I say we bring back number forty three. She delivered all the words perfectly and made sure she was auditable."

Everyone took a step back as Naruto took a step towards the man.

"What did you just say?"

The man gulped and started to sweat as Naruto glared at him.

"Um, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful it's just we still need to cast the male lead and I don't see the point in all of this."

"Give her one more shot and let me read the lines with her."

The basketball player snatched the script from the man leaving no room for debate. He looked down at his daughter and nodded letting her know she could begin.

The five year old took a deep breath before reading her lines.

 **Nina** \- Daddy!  
 **Naruto** \- Peanut! Oh! Happy birthday! I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't know what time your party started.  
 **Nina** \- It was on the invitation.  
 **Unknown guy** \- He didn't get an invitation. But he came anyway!  
 **Naruto** \- Well, I'm not gonna miss my little girl's birthday party.  
 **Nina** \- I'm gonna go tell Mommy you're here.  
 **Naruto** \- Oh, you don't...  
 **Unknown guy** \- What are you doing here, Lang? You haven't paid a dime of child support. You know, right now, if I wanted to, I could arrest you.  
 **Naruto** \- It's good to see you too, Paxton.  
 **Nina** \- Mommy's so happy you're here, she choked on her drink.  
 **Naruto** \- Hey, look what I have for you.  
 **Nina** \- Can I open it now?  
 **Unknown guy** \- Of course, sweetheart. It's your birthday. What is that thing?  
 **Nina** \- He's so ugly! I love him! Can I go show my friends?  
 **Naruto** \- Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead.

Naruto put the paper down as they finished reading and high fived Nina.

"That's what I'm talking about."

Nina smiled as her father ruffled her hair.

While the two celebrated the panel of judges talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before turning to Naruto.

"We'd like you to step outside and wait until we screen all the other girls."

Naruto nodded and took Nina out of the room and they watched as some girls were sent home and a few were told to stay.

They waited for almost an hour and there were ten girls left including Nina who were told to stay. After another fifteen minutes and the lady finally came back out.

"Nina and Naruto Uzumaki, could you please come back in. The rest of you may go."

Naruto smirked and high fived Mia as he took his daughter back inside.

"Mister Uzumaki as you've probably already realized we would like to offer your daughter the role in the film. But first we would like you to read something."

Naruto was confused but accepted the paper as they offered it to him.

"Whenever your ready."

Naruto took a deep breath and started reading.

 **Naruto** \- What job?  
 **Unknown guy** \- Would you like some tea?  
 **Naruto** \- Uh... Sure.  
 **Unknown guy** \- I was very impressed with how you managed to get past my security system. Freezing that metal was particularly clever.  
 **Naruto** \- Were you watching me?  
 **Unknown guy** \- Scott, I've been watching you for a while. Ever since you robbed Vista Corp. Oh! Excuse me. "Burgled" Vista Corp. Vista's security system was one of the most advanced in the business. It was supposed to be unbeatable. But you beat it. Would you like some sugar?

 **Naruto** \- Yeah, thanks. You know what? I'm okay. How do you make them do that?

 **Unknown guy** \- Ants can lift objects 50 times their weight. They build, farm, they cooperate with each other.  
 **Naruto** \- Right. But how do you make them do that?  
 **Unknown guy** \- I use electromagnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory nerve center. I speak to them. I can go anywhere, hear anything, and see everything. And still know absolutely nothing.

 **Naruto** \- Uh... Dr. Pym?  
 **Unknown guy** \- You don't need to raise your hand, Scott.  
 **Naruto** \- Sorry, I just have one question. Who are you, who is she, what the hell's going on, and can I go back to jail now?

Naruto put the paper down and watched as they talked amongst themselves again before they finally turned to him.

"As we said before your daughter already has the role but we want to offer you one. We were looking you up on Google and we noticed that you don't have an official nickname yet so we would like to offer you one. It is the alias for the character we want you to play and it also goes with your size."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We want you to be the Ant-Man."

 **And Done!**

 **Another short chapter but big news! Let me know what y'all think!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Ant-Man. You guys want me to play Ant-Man?"

He received a bunch of nods.

"Yes we think you would be perfect for the role. Not only did you display great chemistry with your daughter but with your natural abilities as a point guard it appears that you have good chemistry with just about anyone."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. I got to stay one hundred percent focused on basketball right now."

"That's why filming won't start until late July. The longest your season can go is mid June and that's if you make the Finals. All we ask is that you take a few acting classes here and there durning the season to sharpen your skills."

Naruto was still a bit doubtful. "I don't know, I need the summer to spend time with my family and work on my game for the next season."

That's understandable. But you can bring your family and friends with you. Filming takes place in San Francisco and Atlanta. We can set you up with a nice house or two to hold everyone you bring with and we'll even rent a private gym for you to use while we're there. Come on mister Uzumaki every excuse you make we can counter. Tis is an amazing opportunity and we would hate for you to pass it up."

Naruto scratched his head.

"At least think about it, but we can only five you forty eight hours. Casting has to be done by December and then if you do decide to join the cast we'll have to make extra preparations."

Naruto was handed a business card.

"Regardless of your decision Nina has been given the part of Cassie Lang. We will schedule a meeting, which will hopefully include you, to go into further details."

Naruto nodded as he and Nina exited the room. When they did Shikamaru, Mia and Temari all stood up in anticipation.

"She got the part."

Everyone cheered as Shikamaru picked the five year old up and spin her around.

"But..."

The celebration stopped as everyone looked at Naruto.

"That offered me a role too. The lead actually. I said I wasn't sure and they gave me forty eight hours to make a decision."

Mia smirked. "Did they tell you the name of the movie?"

"Yeah. The name is Ant-Man and they want me to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe."

 **Next Day**

Naruto was at the Staples center about to head on to the court for a pre game workout when he heard someone call his name.

"Yo Naruto are you seriously debating doing this movie it's a no brainer. I even talked to our Under Armour rep and he said that have a deal with Marvel and they'll release a bunch of Ant-Man gear when it's time to promote the movie."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I got a lot on my plate right now."

Shikamaru nodded and put a hand in his shoulder.

"I understand that But this is honestly the chance of a lifetime. It can bring in a whole new fan base and that's exactly what we need. If you do this you'll become the the most successful rookie in NBA history, off the court. Unless you win MVP then I can't say shit about on the court."

Naruto laughed and looked at his best friend.

"You think I'll make a good superhero?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know. I always saw you as more of a ninja than a superhero."

Naruto laughed. "Maybe in the future. But for now I guess I'm the Ant-Man."

Shika smirked as Naruto took off down the tunnel and onto the court.

 **Lakers vs Warriors: Game ten 11/13/13**

 _"And NBA Friday night presented by State farm continues from Los Angeles as the Lakers take on the visiting Golden State Warriors. The last time these two teams linked up the starting point guards combined for one hundred and one points. Steph and Naruto alone hit a total of twenty one three pointers. Just how many will they hit tonight?"_

"Let's go!"

Naruto let out his roar and did his superman taunt as he and Nina wrapped up their pre game ritual.

"That's pretty cute what y'all two do every game."

Naruto turned to Stephen Curry who was running his sneakers on the traction mat in front of the scorers table.

"Just a little something we've been doing for awhile."

Curry nodded. "Well good luck out there tonight."

Naruto nodded as he tucked his jersey in his shorts.

"Thanks man you too."

Naruto took his spot for tipoff.

Naruto came out the gates on fire, all the extra hours of practice paided off cause he finished the first half with eighteen points, six assists and six rebounds as the Lakers led 64-51.

The third quarter wasn't so kind to him as the Warriors went on a run cutting the lead to just five and limiting Naruto to just six points, three assists and one rebound.

The rookie started the fourth and scored the first nine points of the period. After that the Warriors kept coming at them and with the last two minutes in the game the Lakers were in a timeout holding on to a one point lead.

"Alright I like the ball movement. We need to keep that up to close out this game. If you don't feel comfortable taking a shot don't take it. This is a team that has fought their way back into this and we need to show them that we can finish am off. We let them get back into it and now we have to fend them off."

Everyone nodded as Rick gave them a few plays to run.

Coming out of the timeout Naruto decided to drive to the basket, drawing the defense towards him and passed it to Young in the corner who hit a three.

 _"And the Lakers lead by four as Naruto picks up his eighth assist of the game."_

After the shot Naruto made sure his team got back on defense and played up on their assignments.

Curry dribbled the ball slowly up the court and when he tried to go behind the back Naruto poked it out and immediately ran pass Curry to get the ball. The moment he did he rushed up the court and planned on going for a layup but a quick peek behind him made him make another decision.

He went up for the layup and bounced the ball off of the backboard and he turned around just in time to se Livingston slam the ball in.

The crowd erupted as the Warriors called a timeout and Naruto and Livingston ran at each other for a shoulder bump.

After the timeout the Warriors missed their shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound and as his legs touched the ground he cocked his arm back and threw the ball down the court for a alley opp pass to Young, he managed to pay it in.

 _"And Naruto with the touchdown pass to Young. He now has the double double."_

When the ball went into the hoop Naruto put his hands up making the touchdown symbol as he smirked.

The Warriors finally managed to score off of a three from Curry. After the three Naruto brought the ball up the court. He gave a quick glance at the clock and smiled when he saw sixty seconds left he smiled knowing his team was up by five.

He looked Curry in the eyes before pulling up for a three. He took a few steps back watching as it sailed through the air. The ball bounced off the front of the rim but Whiteside managed to tip it back out to him. The rookie caught the the ball thirty feet away from the basket and immediately shot the ball.

As soon as the ball left his hand Naruto turned around and put his right hand up While holding up three fingers. When he heard the ball go in he wrapped his left hand around his right arm and pretended to cock it back.

"Booooommmm!"

 _"And with that Naruto Uzumaki had his first career triple double. Thirty five points, ten assists and ten rebounds."_

On defense they stopped Green from getting the layup and the ball was thrown up the court to Naruto who surprised everyone with a one handed rim grazer.

The Warriors drought continued as Naruto stole the ball. He held it letting the clock run out as the Lakers now had a record of five and five.

 **Lakers Key performers**

 **Naruto U.- 37 points, 10 rebounds, 10 assists**

 **Nick Y. - 21 points, 3 rebounds, 2 assists**

 **Jimmy B. - 21 points, 6 rebounds, 4 assists**

 **After the game**

After wrapping up his post game interviews Naruto showered and changed into his street clothes. He was in the parking lot when someone screamed out.

"Yurd!"

Naruto smirked and shook his head as his friends from Philly stood around his car.

"Yo what's up y'all!"

Naruto had met Biggs, Starr, Micey, Shana, Davon, AJ and Tyson in high school one day in detention and their group just always stayed together despite how odd everyone else thought it was.

"Yo my nigga I ain't gonna lie we gotta celebrate after tonight! You got the triple double, bout to play a fucking superhero and squad is finally back together. There's a strip club not to far from here I say we hit it up."

Micey slapped Tyson on the back of his head.

"We are not taking Naruto to a strip club! He is not going to have that kind of reputation!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But it's not a bad idea. I've been trying to get him to lossen up for weeks but all he does is train. Just no strip club."

A hour later Naruto found himself at a night club and the party was in full swing. The music was loud and Naruto bounced around from girl to girl. Dancing with them and allowing them to grind their bodies against him before moving on.

He was at the bar grabbing another drink when the DJ made a announcement.

"We got NBA player Naruto Uzumaki in the house tonight celebrating his triple double!"

The entire club cheered as Naruto downed a shot.

"So congrats man and this next one is for you!"

 **Play Ball by T.I. and Lil Wayne**

 _Okay we walk off in this bitch, ballin' in this bitch_  
 _Hoppin' out of Lambos and Ferraris in this bitch_  
 _Poppin' bottles with a thick red super model bitch_  
 _They may talk a lot of that but they can't do a lot of this_

Naruto felt someone grab his arm and give a gental tug. He turned to see a Latina woman around his age beckoning him to follow her to the dance floor. She wore a tight black skirt and top that showed off her flat stomach and gave him a nice view. She had black hair and a hourglass figure that made the basketball player follow her. She wore a tight black skirt and top that showed off her flat stomach and gave him a nice view of her assets.

 _Ay, Rico told me turn the lights on_  
 _So I grab the Audemar and threw the ice on_  
 _I'ma big dawg, got em pissed off_  
 _A lot of niggas rapping, ain't none this raw_  
 _They like, eh look at T.I., ballin' in the V_

She took him to the center of the dance floor and turned around pressing her ass against him. Naruto grabbed her waist and she began grinding her rear against him.

 _Bunch of bad bitches with him looking like Aaliyah_  
 _We just pull up, hop out, go in, show out_  
 _Buy the whole bar, pop bottles go hard_

 _This club so packed, these hoes so drunk_  
 _This club so packed, these hoes so drunk_  
 _This club so packed, these hoes so drunk_

She began to swing her hair. His eyes wandered appreciatively over her .Her hips swung as he carressed her skin with a gentle brush of his fingers.

 _The club full of bad bitches and they came to play_  
 _Okay it must be your ass cause it ain't your face_  
 _Now if you looking for them bottles and them stacks, girl_  
 _You make your way up to my section where it's at, girl_

His lips brushed past her neck, his hands roamed around the air around her back and hips. She arched into him, letting out a breathy sigh.

 _Okay now do you wanna kick it with a nigga with a meal ticket_  
 _Broke niggas looking mad, they just gotta deal with it_  
 _Get right ho, roll a dice ho_  
 _And you ain't gotta be a dyke cause you like hoes_

He stood behind her, moving his body to match hers. Heat radiated from their bodies, a still yet vibrant aura hung around them. This time he was the one to fling his head back in ecstasy

 _For everyday I spent behind the wall_  
 _I do it big, ride, fly, stunt, shine and ball_  
 _I got a bunch of money, so come and get it from me_  
 _And a bucket full of bottles, bust it open_  
 _If you wanna get drunk_

He pulled her hands behind her and she wrapped them around his slim waist. She spun around, her hair swishing with her body in a streak of fragant pink. She pulled her body away from him, moving sensually as she began walking towards the exit.

Naruto followed her out barely noticing all of his friends patting him on the back on his way out.

He caught up to her in the parking lot of the club.

"Wait, I ain't get your name."

The girl turned around and smirked.

"Serena."

She walk up to him and before he knew it she was kissing him. Naruto needless to say was blushing profusely but didn't make any sort of attempt to push her away, rather he brought her closer. Serena's tongue begged for entrance to his mouth which he granted. A few minutes passed between the two before Naruto broke the kiss in exchange for oxygen.

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers.

"Wow."

Serena grinned. "You like that?"

Naruto could only nod. "Then your going to love this."

Pretty soon they were at Serena's apartment in her bed as Serena straddled his waist. Naruto had his hands on here plump ass as they engaged in an intense tounge battle.

The liquor in his system must have started to wear off cause he pulled away.

"Wait we shouldn't do this."

He tried to get up but Serena pushed him back down. She didn't saw anything, she just removed her skirt and top leaving her in black and red lacy lingerie and some black fuck-me heels.

She gave an mischievous grin as Naruto gulped.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then what do you want?"

Naruto didn't reply and Serena could only smile.

"Well I can tell you what I want. Quiero que a la mierda mi coño poco apretado. Quiero que me hagas una y otra vez hasta que todo lo que puedo decir es su nombre. Got it?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Good now, are you going to be a good boy? Or do I have to tie you down?"

Naruto shook his head and Serena smiled as she climbed back on top of him.

 **Next Day**

Naruto woke up to someone standing over him and it wasn't Serena.

"Who are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question considering your naked in my apartment."

"Your apartment? Where's Serena?"

"Long gone. I rented her this room and when I got in from my shift she was gone along with the few things she came with."

Naruto quickly shot out of the bed not caring that he had no clothes on. He found his pants on the floor and all his pockets were empty.

"Fuck!"

He punched the wall and quickly started getting dressed.

"What's wrong."

"What's wrong is your little tenant robbed me! Only thing she left was my credit card and phone so she can't be tracked!"

"What did she take?"

"My watch, my chain and all the cash in my wallet...She didn't!

"What!"

He ran to the window and looked out before punching the wall again.

"My car!"

 **And Done!**

 **Now everyone keeps saying use Scarlett Johansson before breast reduction and I did some research and I agree so yeah. The Ant-Man idea came to me awhile ago and I'm glad you guys are having positive reactions to it. It will be explored a lot more in the next chapter. And for those asking yes Nina will play Scott's daughter.**

 **Now if y'all wanna help me one more time I need some cool handshakes for Naruto to do with his teammates. I wanted to put some in this chapter but couldn't really think of any. If you got some leave it in a review.**

 **Kind of lame game I know but to be honest writing the games is the hardest part of this story and I'm trying to get give you guys enough action to show you what he can do.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	10. Don't Do It To Em!

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto sat on the couch with Shikamaru, his mother and Mia standing over him. He had changed out of his clothes from the night before and was now wearing a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, hoodie and some socks and slippers.

"How could you be so stupid!"

Naruto just sat there as the three of them chewed him out.

"I taught you better than that!"

"I can't believe you let some random chick finesse you!"

Naruto had enough and stood up startling all three of them.

"Why y'all mad! It's my money gone right! My jewelry gone right! My car gone right! If anything I should be mad! But no, everybody gangs up on me like people aren't allowed to make mistakes!"

Naruto grabbed his backpack and left the apartment.

He walked nowhere in particular but just to get away from everything. He ended up at a park watching a bunch of high school kids play a game of three on three.

He watched as they played a few games and unconsciously he took off his slippers and put on a pair of sneakers from his bag. He also removed a basketball from it too and began dribbling it under his legs as he sat and watched their games.

After the second one of them left leaving only five players so they turned to him.

"Yo man you wanna join in for a game or two?"

Naruto had his hood up so they didn't recognize him.

"Sure."

He removed his hoodie and there was a collective gasp when everyone saw who he was.

"Oh my God."

"Shit!"

"..."

Naruto smirked. "What y'all don't want me to play?"

A few of them took some steps back but one of them smirked.

"Nah it's cool. And when I beat you I better get some season tickets."

Naruto laughed. "Alright bet, let's do this."

The game wasn't as lopsided as everyone thought it would be and that was only cause Naruto chose not to score. Instead he used crossovers and flashy passes to set up his two teammates.

This drew a crowd and it got even bigger when they found out who he was.

This went on for two hours and Naruto barely broke a sweat as he worked on his passing skills.

He had just finished up a game when three guys stepped on the court.

"Why don't you stop playing with the kids and step on the court with some real men."

Naruto smirked. "Alright, where they at?"

Everyone laughed and the man growled.

"You think your funny? Me and my boys will crush any squad you put together!"

Naruto looked back at the two teenagers who had been his teammates for the games, he honestly didn't think they could go up against these guys.

"What about us?"

Everyone turned to see Naruto's friends and family walk into the park. Naruto smiled when he saw everyone wearing basketball gear, even Nina had on some pink basketball shorts.

"How y'all knew I was here?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Its all over Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Your actually trending."

Naruto smirked. "Sorry about early I didn't mean to yell."

"Don't worry about it. And Starr and Micey took care of everything."

Naruto was going to say something but the guy behind him interrupted.

"I don't have all day! Are we gonna play or not?"

Naruto nodded. "Alright don't get your panties in a twist."

He turned to his family. "Who balling?"

Shikamaru nodded and surprisingly so did Amanda.

"Ok Ma! Just like the old days!"

Amanda smirked as the game started.

Both Shikamaru hadn't played basketball in a minute and no matter how much she would hate to admit it, Amanda was getting old and they started the game off slow going down 4-1 almost immediately.

"Alright y'all don't worry about it! We got this!"

Naruto brought the ball up the court and looked his defender in the eyes. He started dribbling behind his back and smirked when the guy tried to reach for the ball.

"Oh, don't do that! Don't reach!"

He drove but pulled back.

"Thought I was gonna go that way?"

He drove the other way but pulled back again. But this time he spinned past him and hit a fade away jumper.

"Yeah y'all see that time to go to work! Shika show them what you got! Show em how we do it in West Philly!"

They forced a miss and Naruto gave the ball to Shikamaru.

"Come on Shika, play that music!"

His best friend nodded and brought the ball up the court before pulling up for a three.

Shikamaru nodded as it sailed through the air. "That's good!"

Then it hit the back of the rim and went in.

They forced another miss and this time Naruto brought the ball up the court. And walked slowly before sharply switching hands and stepping to the side making his defender slip and fall.

The park exploded as Naruto looked down at him and shook his head before knocking down the three.

After another missed shot Naruto gave the ball to Amanda.

"Go to work on em Ma!"

Amanda nodded and looked her defender in the eye just like Naruto does.

"Watch the ball Youngblood. Watch the ball. You ready?"

She surprised everyone when she bounced the ball off her defenders forehead and knocked down a three.

As soon as the shot went up she called it out.

"Backboard!"

Everyone cheered again as Naruto could only laugh.

The other team finally managed to score and Shikamaru brought the ball up the court and passed to Naruto who posted up on his defender.

He spinned off of him before stepping back and shooting the ball.

"Knock down."

He turned around as soon as the ball left his hands and Shikamaru smirked as It went it.

They forced another miss and Amanda grabbed the rebound. Naruto quickly ran up the court.

"Outlet!"

His mother nodded and threw the ball up the court to him. The moment he got the ball Shikamaru ran up behind him.

"Right here Ruto, on your left!"

Naruto nodded and threw the ball up into the air.

"Dunk time!"

Shikamaru jumped into the air and slammed it in making everybody around the court go crazy.

The same thing happened again only instead of Shikamaru, Naruto threw down a reverse dunk.

"Oh I'm just getting started."

On their next trip down Shikamaru decided to handle the ball. He rapidly dribbled the ball between his legs as Naruto hyped him up.

"Just like the old days! Give em the magic! Show em the magic!"

Shikamaru put his hand on his defenders head holding him back while smiling. He pulled his hand away then went back to dribbling between his legs and then spinning off of his defender and driving to the basket for a dunk.

The entire park exploded as Shikamaru beat his chest. Naruto ran up to him and the two did a shoulder bump before getting back on defense.

"I'm back Ruto! I'm back! Let's go!"

Amanda laughed. "Alright so you can feed me the rock and let me go to work."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Got you Ma."

After another stop Naruto gave the ball to Amanda and backed away.

Amanda caught the ball and dribbled forward. Her defender backed away not knowing how to defend someone's mother.

Naruto only shook his head. "Don't do that! Don't let her get there! That's her spot!"

Amanda dribbled to the elbow and pulled up knocking down the jumper off the backboard.

"Uh-huh banks open on a Sunday!"

Naruto and Shikamaru laughed. "But it's Saturday Ma!"

The other team finally managed to score again and Amanda gave the ball to Naruto.

"Show em how we do it baby!"

Naruto nodded and put the ball on the floor while keeping his right hand in it.

"You see that? Try and take it."

His defender tried to grabbed it but Naruto quickly rolled it to his other hand. He did this a few times before rolling it under the guys legs.

"Oops."

He picked it up and did a layup."

Shikamaru ran up to him and shot his hand out towards him. Naruto did the same as their arms slid over the other. The y slid them back before hitting the back of their hands together and finally they put their hands together and bowed their heads.

"Namaste."

The other team missed another shot and Naruto gave the ball to Amanda who shot a three.

"She ain't gonna miss from there!"

And she didn't banging it from downtown.

After another miss Naruto brought the ball up.

"Do it to em son!"

Naruto dribbled between his legs, then switched to behind his back, went back to between his legs. He surprised the crowd when he started doing it with one hand.

Naruto smirked as he threw the ball behind his back and between his legs, catching it with the same hand before spinning off of his defender and doing a euro step reverse layup.

After his layup Naruto stole the ball and passed to Amanda who threw up a alley opp to Shikamaru. Shika smirked and dunked the ball, hanging from the rim with one hand.

The game ended when Amanda grabbed the rebound and took it coast to coast finishing it off with a dunk.

Everyone one ran on the court as the game ended.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking bout! Where all that noise now? Talk that hot stuff now! Exactly, bye bye!"

Naruto waved the other team off the court.

"Who got next!?"

After a long day of playing ball at the park Naruto and everyone walked home. He had gone undefeated in the day switching up his team all day.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at y'all this morning."

Amanda shook her head.

"Its alright. We shouldn't have yelled at you. But we do have something for you."

"What?"

She pointed up the block to his apartment and Naruto's face burst into a smile as he ran up the block.

"Yo how did y'all do this!"

He slid over the hood of his beloved Mercedes. Amanda pointed to Starr, Shanna and Micey.

"Micey tracked the car's GPS to a hotel and Starr and Shanna went to pick it up."

He turned to his friends for conformation and they nodded.

"Hell yeah me and Shanna went down there and fixed home girl in her hotel room. Then we took your stuff back."

The sisters smirked and pointed into the car and Naruto saw his watch, chain and cash on the seat.

"I wasn't sure how much you had in your wallet so we took it all."

Naruto looked at them. "Thanks y'all."

Micey smiled. "No problem. We friends, best friends and this is to show you that we ain't no freeloaders. While I was tracking and they were kicking ass the boys were out making sure this story stayed between us. The point is we can do things. We're all apart of team Uzumaki and we stick together."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

 **Two Days Later**

Naruto was sitting in a office next to Shikamaru. He had finished up practice two hours ago and his body was a bit sore but this was an important meeting.

"Ok so we've gone back and forth with your manager for the past few days and here is what we came up with. A five picture deal. Three appearances guaranteed."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in shock.

"Five!"

Before Shikamaru could say anything the man across from him spoke.

"Its just a safety net of sorts. So we don't have to end up back here after the movie. Ant-Man is a vital part of the Marvel universe and we hate having to replace a character. You see what happened to Spiderman. We're even planning on redoing the Fantastic Four with the former Human Torch being Captain America."

Naruto rubbed his temples.

"We understand your a extremely busy man and we will do everything in our power to accommodate that."

Naruto nodded. "And I thank you guys for that. I hope that I can put on a great performance that makes the Marvel company and the fans proud."

The man smiled. "I know you will. Now here's a list of dates that we scheduled your private acting classes. Some of these classes will focus on the comedy aspect of your performance. The classes are already paid for so there is no worry there, and speaking of pay."

He slid Naruto a paper that had certain sections highlighted.

"For each film you do we will pay you ten million dollars a month before the first day of filming. We are also giving you seven percent of the profits from any Ant-Man stand alone film. You will not receive this much on a feature film as things will be negotiated when we would like to bring you in."

Naruto nodded. "Alright anything else?"

The man shook his head. "Not until you sign the contract."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru for conformation and he nodded. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this."

Naruto signed his name and initials on all the required documents and the man nodded.

"Excellent. Now a few things that must be discussed. First is your health. With you out there playing basketball at the highest professional level there is a large risk of injury. Don't get me wrong we love this and it can be used perfectly for promoting the movie but we are a bit nervous. We talked to your team doctors and they will perform monthly physicals on you. The moment you feel anything. Soreness, discomfort even a bloody nose let them know."

Naruto nodded. That's understandable."

"Good now we have been told you keep a perfect diet for your work and you also constantly train. Not just for basketball but also conditioning. The only thing we ask is you do it bit more weight training. Add a little bit more muscle."

Naruto nodded again. "I can talk tth one of the assitant coaches. I'm sure they can build a new training regimen."

Good. Now finally the script. It is complete and we were wondering when you would like it. Filming is set in eight months so you could get it a month or two before or I could give it to you now. The choice is yours."

Naruto thought for a moment. "I'll take it now. I can read it on the plane and bus rides."

He was handed a large booklet.

"Ok well someone will come over to your house to measure you up for your super suit and I'll try and get you a meeting with the rest of the cast as soon as possible. Would you like to announce this to the world or do you want us?"

Naruto pulled out his phone.

"I'll do it."

 _NaruUzu- Just signed this deal with Marvel. #regularmonday #themboysuptosomthin #Ant-Man_

After leaving the meeting the world reacted instantly to Naruto's proclamation.

 _Marvel- Glad to welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the family #Ant-Man_

 _NickSwaggyPYoung- So proud of the bro! Making moves after only one month, let's goooo! #Ant-Man_

 _SportsCenter- Naruto Uzumaki is confirmed for the Marvel Ant-Man movie, release date still unreleased_

Naruto could only smirk as the next day he found himself in a press conference before his game against the Clippers.

"Naruto yesterday the world learned that you would be in the new Ant-Man movie. What is your role in it?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm the star. I thought that was clear but if I have to say it I will be playing Ant-Man."

"How will that effect you on the basketball court?"

Naruto shook his head. "It won't. Filming is set for after the playoffs and if we stick to the schedule I'll be done well before training camp."

"How will you balance your responsibilities to the team and now the studio?"

"Everyone knows I give one hundred and ten percent into everything I do and that won't change. The studio has agreed that I'll be totally focused on the team and that won't change no matter what I do."

 **And Done!**

 **So Naruto is officially the Ant-Man and both Shikamaru and Amanda got game. Let me know what y'all think of their little streetball game.**

 **A few of you day you wish the chapters were longer. Describe what is long and I'll see what I can do.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Hurry up this shit is heavy."

Naruto shook his head.

"Its not even heavy."

Micey groaned. "Not everyone is training to be a superhero!"

Naruto laughed. The last month had been literally amazing. After the announcement of him playing Ant-Man the media went insane. First sports critics questioned his dedication to basketball but he shut them up by helping his team hold a solid record of sixteen and nine.

His own individual play supported his team's record as he averaged twenty four points and a solid ten assists. His ball handling skills made him a frequent guest on SportsCenter top 10 and his crossovers made into a bunch of memes on social media.

While he was playing well his teammates were finally getting into the groove of the season. While he lead the team in scoring Butler was right behind him with twenty and Young was behind him with eighteen. Whiteside led the team in rebounding and blocks.

While his on the court success was at a all time high his off the court ventures were a whirlwind. Despite his level of play critics were still unsure if it was a good idea for him to jump into acting while the team was actually doing well.

And Marvel fans, Marvel fans were livid. Talk about a movie for Ant-Man had floated around for years and now that it was finally ready to come to life they were hoping for someone a bit more capable. Videos on YouTube were posted of fans burning comic books and threatening to boycott the movie if he wasn't replaced. Much to his surprise Marvel stood by him and assured its fans that Naruto was a good choice for the role.

To prove them how dedicated he was to both ventures Naruto posted a picture of himself reading the script in the locker room before a game, he captioned it, _a little light reading before game time #Ant-Man #LakersNation_

This earned him a few brownie points and got the hostility to stop for awhile. In that time Under Armour began manufacturing backpacks and t-shirts. Though nothing was going to released until Christmas Naruto was extremely excited.

Sony has also unveiled its billboard, which was a picture of him facing away from the camera so it only showed the back of his head and jersey. Then it simply said 'Believe'.

Naruto was currently trying to get a Christmas tree up the stairs with Micey being little help.

"Why couldn't we just use the elevator?"

"Cause it wouldn't fit."

"So why did you get this big ass tree! All they gonna do is complain anyway, I don't understand why you invited them anyway?"

Naruto sighed. "Cause they're Nina's family, I honestly don't want anything to do with those people but Nina needs to know her family, both sides."

"Well we got your back if anything goes down, when they get here?"

"They should be here in the city but they not supposed to come over until dinner."

"Don't you got that show tonight?"

Naruto smirked. "Yup, they here for Nina not me. The less I see of them the better."

The two reached his apartment and dragged the tree in. The apartment was half decked out in Christmas decorations and half a mess as boxes, plastic wraps and wrapping paper littered the floor.

"Finally, we've got just a few hours to get this tree up and gifts wrapped before Mia brings Nina back."

Naruto nodded to his mother as he went to work on setting up the tree. He only managed to get the tree in the stand when there was a knock at the door.

He looked at his mother who shrugged her shoulders. He nodded for Biggs to open the door and groaned when three people walked in.

"Wow out of the hood and still can't keep a clean home."

Naruto forced a smile onto his face.

"As you can see we are still setting up for the holidays. I wasn't expecting your arrival for another few hours."

Haishi Hyuga gave him a harsh glare.

"Is it a sin that I wish to see my granddaughter. It's bad enough that I have to travel to the other side of the country now you want me to follow your time slots."

Naruto rubbed his temples as Hanabi snickered and Neji smirked.

"Well she's not here so..."

"Then we will wait here for her to come back."

The three sat down on the couch and Naruto shook his head.

"You know y'all could help us."

Neji sneered. "Why would we do that. Just because your house isn't presentable doesn't mean we should sully ourselves and help you."

Naruto balled his fist and bit his tongue as he went back to the tree. Even with him, Amanda, Micey and Biggs they were still struggling to get everything ready for the holidays.

While Naruto decorated the tree Biggs set up a few smaller trees throughout the apartment, Micey strung up the lights all over the walls creating elegant designs and images and his mother set up the stockings and hung them on the wall.

When that was done they worked together hanging even more decorations around. Naruto had just finished hanging up the last wreath when the door was unlocked.

Mia walked in with Nina and Mia was carrying over a dozen bags.

"Wow daddy! This is amazing!"

The point guard smiled as his daughter came flying into his arms. Christmas was always his favorite holiday and this year he wanted to do something special for his daughter and he needed the Hyuga's to distract her.

"I knew you would think that. But guess what's even cooler."

"What?"

Naruto pointed to where the Hyuga's were and Nina's face broke out into a big smile.

"Grandpa!"

Nina ran over to Haishi and he lifted her up.

"Wow your getting so big!"

"Did you bring me anything?"

Haishi smiled. "Of course I did. While most of it is for Christmas you can have this now."

He removed a silver locket from his back pocket and gave it to Nina. The five year old opened it up and smiled when she saw the picture.

"Daddy look!"

She ran over to her father and showed him the picture. It was Hinata in the hospital when she gave birth to Nina. Nina was in her arms and Naruto had to bite his tongue. In the photo you could see a hand in Hinata's shoulder but apparently the entire image didn't make the cut.

"Its beautiful. That's the first picture you ever took with your mother, you that?"

Nina smiled as she looked down at the photo. She may have only been five years old but she was extremely smart for her age and understood a lot more then what your average five year old should understand.

"Do you miss her?"

Naruto nodded. "Everyday."

Nina continued to look at the photo before whispering to her father.

"Is it bad that I don't remember her?"

Naruto looked at his daughter in shock as tears streamed down her face.

"No it's not bad. You were too young. That's why your grandfather gave you this locket so you will never forget her."

Nina nodded and Naruto kissed her on the forehead as the two continued to look at the picture.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Despite the moment that the two shared Naruto had obligations and responsibilities that thankfully Nina somewhat understood.

Naruto was backstage at a studio standing next to Shikamaru.

"So how are things going so far?"

Naruto shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Had he mentioned her yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah but you know it's gonna come up."

"Well just keep me posted. I don't agree with you letting them come here but its your decision not mine."

"Can we not talk about this. I'm about to be on the Jimmy Kimmel show, let's talk about that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well first he's gonna ask you a few questions about growing up in Philly and the basic questions about your family before showing the clip of you reading the mean tweets. Then questions about adjusting to the NBA and maybe a few more family questions before a special surprise."

"Special surprise?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't know, they wouldn't tell me but apparently it's big."

Naruto nodded. "Alright so you here back from the gm yet?"

"Yeah he wants to meet with you before shoot around tomorrow to talk about why you want those specific days off."

Naruto sighed. "Alright well I guess I gotta get ready."

 **Jimmy Kimmel Live!**

"My next guest is a man who has been setting L.A. on fire as of late. In a business that is dominated by giants he has proved once again that size doesn't matter in the NBA. Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!"

The audience clapped as he came out.

Naruto took a seat and Jimmy stared at him.

"Wow I've had a lot of NBA players on this show but your defiantly one of the shortest."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah I get that all the time."

"Well you have certainly been popular as of late, how has it been being the center of attention the moment you walk in a room."

Naruto scratched his head. "It's definitely one of those moments in your life that makes you just appreciate every thing you have and just how far you've come. Not just as a basketball player but as a person. Everyday I wake up and thank whatever higher being is up there for just allowing me to live life."

The audience clapped and Jimmy nodded.

""Wow you might quite possibly be the most humble person I know, especially after everything you've had to endure so far in your life."

"Yeah I wouldn't say I've accepted what's happened so far in my life, I don't think anyone can, but I've come to terms with it. Those moments in my life have shaped the man I am today and I will never ever forget those moments."

"How did you deal with those moments after they took place?"

"I just surrounded myself with people who would lift my spirits up. When my parents died I honestly was lost. I didn't know how to express my feelings. I wasn't sure if I was sad or angry but when the Rivera's took me in they helped my understand that I couldn't hold everything in. When Hinata died I had not just the Rivera's but a bunch of friends around me who were ready to go to jail for me. Plus I had this little girl who didn't understand that she just lost her mother and since then I've been trying to be the best possible person I can be for her."

The audience clapped again.

"Wow that's just amazing. How about we watch a little clip that will hopefully lift the mood in here. You all know the segment. A few days ago we caught up with Naruto in Atlanta and he read a few mean tweets, here it is."

A clip of Naruto sitting in a seat at the Atlanta Hawks arena holding his phone came on the screen.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki is worth a half jar of mustard pickles."_

 _Naruto laughed and looked at the camera._

 _"What the f***k does that even mean?"_

 _"Imagine the damage Naruto Uzumaki would be doing in the NBA if he didn't have such weird name hashtag change it to Nick... Nick that's a terrible name. Oh s**t my teammate name is Nick."_

 _"Suck my duck Naruto. I think you ment to say d**k. If you gonna write that to someone spell it correctly."_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki need to git the weight room. You need to git the spell check."_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki can't do a f*****g pick and roll properly. He can't see over anybody."_

 _This one made Naruto laugh as he shrugged._

 _"I mean technically it's true."_

The segment ended Jimmy laughed.

"Wow they didn't hold back on you did they?"

Naruto smiled. "Those weren't that bad, you should read what the Marvel fans be posting. Those guys are straight savage. I've heard a lot of insults but all of theirs have a certain flare that makes it stand out."

"Speaking of Marvel, how did that really come to be?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "It was actually a really big surprise to me. Originally I was only there for my daughter who was auditioning for the role of Cassie Lang but I stepped in to help her out a little and before I know it I'm receiving a bunch of offers and I just had to slow it down a little."

"Well as you know most of the world isn't happy with the decision but I believe that you can do it."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. As a matter of fact I brought someone who can help you out a bit. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the Black Widow herself, Scarlett Johansson!"

Naruto watched as the actress walked on to the stage and everyone went crazy. Naruto smiled as he introduced himself to her and Jimmy smiled.

"Now that you two have met, Scarlett any tips and pointers you have for Naruto?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, memorize your lines, get a good night sleep before you go to set, eat healthy and have fun."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Scarlett smiled and Jimmy nodded as he removed a envelope from his desk.

"And for that great advice Naruto would like to gift you with a courtside seat to tomorrow's game against the Rockets."

Jimmy handed the envelope to Scarlett and Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Remember this ticket is from Naruto, not me. And if you ever need any pointers on your jump shot Naruto's your guy. I've already asked for his talent for Christmas so the Lakers may not be doing so well if I made it on the nice list."

 **After The Show**

After the show Naruto went home to find everyone asleep. He opened the door to his room and found Haishi in his room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Haishi put the picture of Naruto and Hinata down and turned to the basketball player.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You have to stop talking about Hinata making her apart of your tragic life story."

Naruto scoffed. "And why would I do that."

"Because we both know it was your fault that she died in the first place."

Naruto froze as Haishi continued. "She was supposed to be at piano practice but your the reason why she was over there. Your the reason why she got killed."

Naruto balled his fist as tears streamed down his face.

"Get out."

Haishi stared at Naruto in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I said get out!"

He turned around and threw his phone at the wall beside Haishi.

"Get out! Get out now!"

Haishi quickly left the room and soon the apartment as Naruto dropped to the floor now openly weeping. All he could hear was the sound of screeching car tires and gun shots.

He didn't know when but Amanda slipped into his room and held him as he cried.

 **And Done!**

 **So I've got some big news. I've decided to join the U.S. Air Force and my plan is to leave in September for basic training. I'm currently in the process of talking to a recruiter but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. But until when ever I leave I'll try and update as much as I can.**

 **As for the length. I really don't care. I'm not the type to post a super short chapter But a few of you guys were asking for too much. I can do 2.5k to maybe 5k, so deal with it.**

 **Now notes on the chapter. Naruto finally gets to meet Scarlett and they'll interact more in the upcoming chapters. Naruto also will have to deal with the Hyuga's and his past so I hope you enjoy the drama from this chapter and upcoming ones.**

 **Also shout out to** **the-new-kid30 who recognised the greatness of Uncle Drew.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	12. Feeling Good

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Naruto woke up with his eyes bloodshot red. After he finished crying he went out on his giant terrace and just stared at the stars, eventually falling asleep. When he woke up He went into the kitchen and started making himself some breakfast.

He had just finished making his breakfast burrito when Nina came running out of her room.

"Good morning daddy!"

Naruto smiled. "Morning pumpkin. Hungry?"

Nina nodded and Naruto fixed her up something to eat. Naruto watched as his daughter ate her food and an idea popped into his head.

"Nina, how would you like to spend the day with me. I gotta go to work but you can come and even come onto the court."

Nina's eyes lit up. Growing up with a father who literally breathed basketball Nina adopted some of his likes. While her room was painted pink and had a princess theme going on there was one thing that stuck out. A basketball hoop that was mounted to her wall. Naruto would always smile when he would peel in and see her shooting a small rubber ball into the hoop.

"Let's go now!"

Naruto shook his head.

"You can't go in your pajamas."

Nina pouted and Naruto laughed.

 **Staples Center**

Naruto helped Nina out of the car and began walking towards the locker room. When he got there he found Nick exiting it.

"Yo you mind watching her for a few minutes, I gotta talk to the GM and then change real quick.

Nick looked down at Nina who was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a kids Lakers practice jersey.

"Alright, no problem."

While Nick took Nina to the court Naruto changed and headed up to the office part of the arena. When he got there Kupchak's assistant waved him in.

"Ah Naruto, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Naruto nodded and took a seat.

"Before we get to why you've come her I'd like to praise you for your phenomenal play as of late. Your showing everyone why we went out and got you. Also I will admit I was a bit skeptic on how you would balance all of your responsibilities especially with how high you were piling your plate but from what I understand your balancing everything just fine."

Naruto slowly nodded as his mind drifted back to last night. Kupchak caught it and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to bother you with my problems."

Kupchak smiled. "Naruto your apart of the Lakers family. Your problems is ours as well."

Naruto sighed before explaining the situation with Haishi.

"Wow this is quite a predicament, but the solution is quite easy."

"What?"

"You take control. Your letting this man and his family push you around. You can't please everyone Naruto and your putting not only your own personal feelings aside but as your also putting your own sanity at risk."

Naruto nodded and Kupchak continued.

"I understand your trying to give your daughter a great Christmas but if people don't know how to respect you then they deserve to be in yours or your daughters life."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem and as for your request my answer is yes, you offically have January seventeenth and March sixth off."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, now go and warm up for tonight's game."

Naruto nodded and headed down to the court and when he got there his jaw dropped when he saw Nina shooting the ball and making the majority of her shots.

Nina was only three feet and Nina inches tall so she was literally throwing the ball with all of her strength but the results were paying off.

The entire team was watching her as she kept shooting from the lower part of the free throw line circle.

Another shot went in and Nick gave her the ball again.

"That's nine, one more!"

Nina took a deep breath and shot again this time making and the entire team erupted in cheers. Naruto smiled as the shoot around began to revolve around Nina.

Things were fun. Naruto got into a shoot out with his daughter. While she had to make five from her spot at the lower circle of the free throw line he had to make three from have court.

They shot on opposite rims but the sounds his teammates kept him posted on her progress and he ended up losing 5-1.

The team surrounded Nina and Naruto laughed as she shook her fish in victory like a certain black mamba.

The excitement died when man man walked on to the court along with two security guards.

"Sir you can't be here."

"I'm looking for my granddaughter!"

Naruto sighed. "What the heck are you doing here!"

"I should ask you the same question! I went to your place to pick up Nina and she was gone and I come here to find here surrounded by these people!"

Nick looked at Naruto. "These people? Is he being racist?"

Naruto shook his head. "No but he's being stupid. He thinks his family is better than everyone and had tried so hard to get custody of Nina. No matter how hard I try to please him he is always over stepping his boundaries. And you know what I'm done with it. Last night was the last straw and now your going to leave. Your gonna leave this arena, your gonna leave Los Angeles and your not gonna come back."

Haishi glared at him. "You can't do that do you know who I am! Nina tell him, I'm your grandfather remember!"

Nina his behind her father's leg and Naruto smiled.

"I think she wants you to leave too."

Haishi growled and was going to approach Naruto but a large shadow fell over him as the seven foot Hassan Whiteside stood behind Naruto.

"What's the problem, you heard the man. Leave!"

No more words were needed as Haishi quickly left the stadium.

Everyone laughed as Whiteside lifted Nina on his shoulders and they continued to celebrate her victory over Naruto.

 **Lakers vs Rockets: Game Twenty Six**

Naruto roared as he and Nina wrapped up their pre game ritual.

Ever since he had told Haishi off he felt so good, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He glanced courtside and smirked when he saw Scarlett Johansson sitting there. He didn't know what kind of game Kimmel was playing but he had to admit he did have a crush on the actress since he first saw her in the Iron Man movie and now with his new status maybe he could do something about it.

And he got that chance in the fourth quarter as his team trailed 72-61 with one period left to go. Naruto had sixteen points and nine assists and Rick Pitino told him to take over again.

To start the fourth the Rockets inbounded the ball and Harden ended up missing the shot. Carter grabbed the rebound and have it to Naruto who ran up the court.

Only Dwight Howard and James Harden were in his way and that wasn't going to stop him. He met Harden at the three point line but he had been watching his eyes since he got the ball.

He anticipated Harden to reach for the ball and the moment his hand started to move Naruto whipped the ball behind his back and to his left hand. The speed of the move left Harden behind him but Naruto ran into a big problem. A seven foot problem.

Never stopping his stride Naruto took a few more dribbles past Harden before picking up his dribble and taking his two extra steps. In his last step he jumped into the air using the power from his right foot. Howard jumped at the same time but Naruto put his right forearm on his chest keeping him at a distance as he threw the ball up with his left hand.

A whistle was blown as the ball hit the top of the glass before dropping into the hoop.

The crowd exploded as Naruto roared. He held up his left hand and beat his chest with his right.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

His teammates patted him on the back as Howard complained to the ref about the foul. After making the free the Rockets brought the ball up the court and the last person up was Howard he received the ball and drove to the basket.

Naruto got in front of him and as soon as he picked the ball up Naruto swiped down knocking it out of his hands. The ball hit Howard's foot and went out of bounds. The crowd cheeredas the ref declared it Lakers ball.

After the turnover Naruto brought the ball up the court and smirked when Harden stepped up to guard him. Naruto started dribbling between his legs before spinning off of Harden. Harden tried to stay with him but Naruto stepped back and shot a three. When the ball went on Naruto turned to Harden and shook his head.

Harden brought the ball up the court and Naruto looked at Jimmy.

"Grab my man, imma take yours."

The former Bulls player nodded and grabbed Naruto's match up.

The crowd in Staples center stood on its feet as Naruto pulled up his shorts and slapped the floor and spread out his arms.

"Let's go! Show me what you got!"

Harden nodded and started dribbling forward. Naruto backed up but kept his arms out. Harden drove and went for a euro step layup. As he took his two steps Naruto put his hands up and kept his eyes trained on the ball. When Harden went into the air Naruto swiped his hand down and knocked the ball out of his hands.

This time it stayed in bounds and Butler grabbed it. Naruto told him to bring it up the court. While Butler handled the ball Naruto called for a screen. Whiteside gave him one as he ran along the baseline forcing Howard to pick up on him.

Naruto ran to the corner with the big man right behind him. Butler passed the ball to him and Naruto went to shoot but it turned out to be a pump fake as Naruto got the former Laker off of his feet. Naruto quickly drove to the basket and went for a layup. Instead of putting it in from the side he was on he clutched the ball to his chest to avoid a block. As he went past the rim he used his left hand to flick the ball up and off the backboard.

Naruto landed and stumbled forward as the ball rolled around the rim before rolling out. Luckily Whiteside was there to grab the rebound. He attempted to put it back up but the entire Rockets team crashed inside trying to stop him and his tip rolled out.

He managed to grab a hold of the ball again but this time he threw it out to a wide open Naruto who wasted no time firing away from the three point line.

When the ball went in Naruto turned around to face the fans, as well as Scarlett Johansson, and started waving his arms as the Rockets called a timeout.

"We ain't out of this yet! I'm just getting started!"

He looked at Scarlett who blushed as he flashed her a smile.

After the timeout Harden brought the ball up and Naruto continued to guard him. Since Harden was left handed Naruto positioned himself where he took away the left side and gave him the right which happened to be the paint.

Naruto nodded his head to the inside.

"Take it, you know you want to. Its the only way you can go."

Harden decided to dribut and Naruto smirked as he poked the ball out. He pushed past Harden to grab the ball but the former Sixth Man of the year stuck with him. Naruto got thirty feet away from the basket before stepping back and shooting a three from thirty two feet. Harden jumped to contest the shot and ended up fouling him as Naruto made the shot.

The crowd exploded as Naruto beat his chest.

"I'm in his head now! I'm in his head!"

 _"Naruto Uzumaki has come to life in this fourth quarter. He is singlehandedly brought his team back into the game! The Lakers lead by one and he has a chance to make it two with this free throw."_

Naruto made the free throw and Harden responded by making a midrange shot. This only made Naruto smirk as he brought the ball up the court.

"Ok he got some fight in him, I like that!"

When he got in range he pulled up for a three making it. When the shot went in Naruto looked up at Harden and shook his head.

"You can't guard me."

He then turned to the Rockets bench.

"Get em outta here! He can't guard me! Give me someone else."

After his three things went downhill for the Rockets. The only managed to score fourteen points in the quarter opposed to the twenty nine by the Lakers, twenty five came from Naruto who also hit seven consecutive three pointers to give him forty one points, he also ended the game with eleven assists and five steals.

When the final buzzer sounded Naruto smiled as he high fived all of his teammates.

"They doubted me, don't ever doubt me! I does this!"

One of his teammates threw him the game balls and a idea popped into his head. He got a pen and wrote something on the ball.

When he was done he walked over to where Scarlett Johansson was sitting and handed her the ball. He smirked when he saw her blush as she read the note he had written. When she finished she smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you tomorrow."

 **And Down!**

 **Thanks for the well wishes guys I really appreciate it. As for this chapter not a lot going on but the it sets up the next part so bear with me.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **First off since this is a basketball story allow me to (lately) congratulate my hometown Cleveland Cavaliers! I am definitely not a LeBron or Cavs fan but he fulfilled his promise and brought a title to THE LAND! And in the process he took out the Golden State Warriors who eliminated my favorite team OKC! So good lookin Bron Bron.**

 **And Free Agency begins in just a few hours. We got KD,**

Naruto smirked as he made a three ending his current drill in practice.

"Alright everyone take five we run the late game scrimmage right after."

Naruto took his jersey off as he took a seat. He shot a glance at the clock while he drunk his Gatorade. Two more hours until he was supposed to meet Scarlett for lunch.

Asking out the actress was a spur of the moment decision but he was glad that he did, especially since she said yes. He was broken out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him.

"Sup coach."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much just wanted to let you know how this next drill is gonna work out."

Naruto nodded. "Alright shoot."

"Well basically we wanted to see how you all work in different lineups and spots."

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and the rest of the coaching staff have been thinking of new lineup ideas and I a few involve you and Nash on the court at the same time."

"But that's giving up way too much size."

Rick nodded. "Yeah but it puts two playmakers on the court. Both of you are capable of breaking down just about any defender and you can shoot over anybody. For this drill you'll be running the two and Jimmy is guarding you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright coach, bring it on."

The drill went well even though Butler managed to block him a couple of times.

"Alright hands in y'all let's wrap this up! We got the San Antonio Spurs tonight and they're gonna come at us hard so we gotta throw everything we got at these guys. Then we got the defending champs in two days. I won't talk much about it now but just know we're in for a rough next couple of days. Now Lakers on three. 1,2,3."

"LAKERS!"

The entire team threw their hands up and dispersed.

"Naruto hold up."

The point guard turned to his coach.

"Look tomorrow two players from the team are gonna go down to Los Angeles Air Force Base and serve dinner down at their dinning facilities. A token of appreciation for their service. Nick already volunteered since he's behind in his events. So are you so I figured you'd want this since it counts as two since its for the military."

Naruto nodded. "Alright good looking out coach."

"No problem just be here tomorrow at six. You'll take a bus with a few of the Lakers dancers and just do what y'all have to do."

Naruto nodded and headed to the back to shower and change.

He came out wearing a pair of black jeans, a black short sleeve button down shirt, a small gold chain and a black snapback hat backwards as his golden bangs poked out of the strap.

He walked into the parking lot and found his teammates around his car.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Nick smirked. "We making sure your ready for your date. Now arms up."

"I don't think that's ness-"

He was interrupted as Whiteside forcefully lifted his arms up allowing Young to smell his arm pits. When he was satisfied Whiteside let him go and Naruto turned to the seven footer.

"We will never mention that again."

Hassan only smirked as Nick checked over his outfit.

"Well you look ready so I guess your good. Let us know how it goes."

Naruto grumbled about an invasion of privacy as he hoped in his car and drove away.

Halfway through his drive he got a call from his mother.

"Naruto we have a problem."

"What's up Ma?"

"I'm stuck at the doctors office for a few more hours and Nina has the cooking with family members workshop after school in like twenty minutes. I was supposed to go but I can't make it, mind swinging down there for her."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Me I wish I could but I got a date. Ask Mia to do it."

"I could but I thought you would want to spend a little time with your daughter. She's been very understanding about the whole situation, especially for a five year old but she misses her dad and your gonna blow her off for some chick."

"Ma that's not fair."

"Yeah well life isn't fair."

She hung up and Naruto continued to drive. He stopped at a red light and ironically one road led to the restaurant while the other led to Nina's school. He stayed at the stop light for almost five minutes before sighing and hitting the gas.

 **Campbell Hall**

Nina Uzumaki stared at the door waiting for her grandmother to show up. She had signed up for the family cooking workshop because they would be making cookies for those who were less fortunate. She had wanted to do The workshop with her father but he had been real busy running back and forth from city to city. Photo shoot to photo shoot so she asked her grandmother instead.

As her classmates parents started to file into the room she became worried that no one was coming but luckily Mia walked in.

"Where's grandma?"

Mia smirked as she began to wrap a apron around her waist.

"What not happy to see your aunt?"

Nina looked down. "No I'm just asking."

Mia smiled and ruffled the girls hair.

"She's at the doctors getting a check up."

"And daddy?"

Mia sighed. "He had something to do, but I'm here so let's make some cookies!"

Nina gave a weak smile as the instructor began giving safety instructions. Halfway through her instructions someone burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Naruto leaned against the door frame out of breath.

"Sorry...I'm...late. Damn this school has some long hallways."

He put his hands on his hips as he approached Nina and Mia. He was going to embrace his daughter but Mia made him stop as she pointed a knife at him.

"You lucky. Thought I was gonna have to cut you."

Naruto gulped as his adoptive sister lowered the knife and handed him her apron.

"Daddy you made it."

Naruto smiled as he look down at Nina.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

Nina looked down. "Maybe a little."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her face up. "Hey don't worry. What do we say. Me and you..."

He held his hand out and Nina smiled.

"Always, but I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"Well we can't just go around doing our handshake all over the place that's for game day so follow me."

She held out her hand and they bumped wrist three times before Nina dipped her head into her elbow.

"Ayeee! That was lit! I like that it's like a little quick dab. See just dap on em!"

He dipped his head into his elbow.

"Yeah, I like that! That's all me and you."

Nina laughed and Naruto smiled.

"Alright now let's make some cupcakes!"

Mia shook her head. "Cookies."

Naruto looked down at the ingredients with a new found hunger but he quickly shook it away remembering he had a game in just a few hours.

"Ok well let's make some cookies."

 **Staples Center**

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Staples center. He had been tortured for the past few hours by making cookies and not being able to enjoy even one. But it was worth it to see the look on Nina's face.

He walked into the first part of the players facilities where he poked his head into the trainers room.

"Yo Doc mind firing up one of the tubs for me real quick?"

The trainer nodded. "No problem give me a few minutes to finish up here."

Naruto nodded as he noticed Kobe laying on one of the tables.

"How's it looking Kobe? Ready to join us anytime soon?"

Kobe sighed. "Not yet but hopefully soon. Just don't go soft on me like that other one."

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Why you always gotta talk about Dwight like that. I think it would have been dope to play with him."

Kobe shook his head. "You say that now cause you've never played with him. So how'd your date go?"

"How do you know bout that?"

"The whole team knows. Staff and everything, now how'd it go?"

"It didn't. I had something else to do."

The point guard left the vet to get checked over. He entered the locker room and dropped his bag in his locker, smiling at the picture of him and Nina in his locker.

After a few minutes of waiting the rookie was relaxing in one of the team's hot tubs allowing his muscles to loosen up. One thing he loved about the NBA was all the access he had. Coming out of college he wasn't expecting there to be hot tubs and ice baths in the locker rooms. Hell the team even had their own personal masseuse.

There were five small tubs and two large ones. The small ones were in there own private rooms that were soundproof and we're all equipped with a Bluetooth sound system. The large ones were in a room together but the room was soundproof and it also had a sound system. Those were generally used after games as the team relaxed together.

Naruto was relaxing in a private tub listening to Hail Mary by Tupac when a head poked in.

"So how'd it go?"

The rookie sighed as he lowered the music.

"It didn't happen."

Nick grimaced. "Damn she stood you up, that's rough bro."

Naruto shook his head. "She didn't stand me up. I asked for a rain check so I could spend the day with my daughter."

"Oh, so how'd she take it?"

Naruto laughed. "Not well, don't think I'll be getting that rain check."

Nick nodded. "Well don't worry family first."

He closed the door leaving Naruto alone.

After his soak Naruto took a shower and then found himself staring in the mirror next to Butler who was shaving. Naruto wanted to grow his hair out a bit more down the sides similar to his father's. He had been thinking about it for awhile like a tribute to his father but he just didn't know how it would look.

After checking over his hair Naruto changed into most of his gear. Compression pants, his shorts and a Lakers t-shirt.

When he was dressed went into the players lounge. Most of the team was already there watching tv, listening to music or eating.

The rookie took a seat at a table and a trainer placed his pregame meal in front of him, grilled Salmon and Pineapple along with a bottle of his birth mother's special sports drink. It was similar to Gatorade except it contained no artificial colors or flavors. The drink tasted just like water only it was mixed with a powder that contained sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium and a dash of natural organic sugar.

Kushina created so an athletes body could generate sweat as well as replace the necessary things that were lost after. This is why Naruto drunk one bottle before each game and one after.

While he was eating Nick and Jimmy took a seat at the table with him.

"So what exactly did she say?"

Naruto looked at Nick.

"She said she doesn't have time to play games with a immature little kid and hung up."

Jimmy grimaced. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Nick nodded and Naruto sighed.

"I don't know. I might have completely blown this but you know what it was totally worth it. Plus there are plenty of other girls out there. But enough about my failing love life. We got the San Antonio Spurs in a few hours. Let's focus on that."

Nick nodded. "Alright let's do this."

 **Spurs vs Lakers: 12/23/13 Game Twenty Eight**

" _Ladies and gentlemen we are moments away from watching the blazing hot San Antonio Spurs take on the surprisingly hot Los Angeles Lakers led by the offense from rookie Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _"The Spurs currently hold the top spot in the western conference with a record of twenty one and six. The Lakers are holding a record of eighteen and nine and Naruto Uzumaki isn't the only player that's hot. We're talking about Jimmy Butler who went from eight points last year to twenty this year. Hassan Whiteside who is indeed the muscle of the team. At times he seems to carry the team more then Naruto when he's catching everything off of the rim and throwing it back in. Now that's just the big three let's not forget the supporting cast. Nick Young, Vince Carter, Shaun Livingston and all the rest. Each play a vital part in the team's success and they'll need a little something from everyone if they're gonna beat the Spurs tonight."_

 _"Tonight's key points for the Lakers if they're gonna win this game. First move the ball. You can not beat the Spurs with isolation basketball. Naruto has shown he's one of the best at using a one on one matchup but the way San Antonio rotates will defiantly make it extremely difficult for even him to score."_

 _"Second is the battle of the benches. San Antonio has one of the best bench units in the league but if any other can match up with them it's the Lakers bench led by Nick Young who has been playing extremely well so it's vital for him and the rest of the bench to get hot early."_

 _"And finally Naruto Uzumaki has to be Naruto Uzumaki. He has to be aggressive. Find his grove early and stay hot. He is the most important key if anything cause this team needs him to be involved if they're gonna win."_

 _"Now the keys for the Spurs, there's only one. Play Spurs basketball. They've perfected this throughout the years and when they play like that they're nearly impossible to beat."_

Naruto stared up at the retired jerseys hanging up in the rafters as the national anthem was sung. He beat his chest once and pointed to the sky.

"This for y'all."

He brought his hand down and made a triangle using both hands. He held this pose for a few seconds before pulling his hands apart and and made the three symbol with both.

He quickly made a fist with both hands and beat his chest three times. Then he raised his fist to his mouth and blew into both of them three times, alternating from left to right. Then he brought his hands out and acted as if he was dumping something from them. Finally he brought his arms out and began to lightly beat the chest of two of his teammates, who just happened to be Butler and Young. He did this a few times before roaring and doing his Superman taunt as the national anthem ended.

When the game started the Lakers won the tip and Naruto dribbled up the court. When he got up there he was surprised to find Kawhi Leonard guarding him.

 _"And this is interesting. Gregg Popovich wants Leonard to guard Naruto."_

Naruto immediately passed to Butler who had Tony Parker on him. Once the ball was in Butler's hands Naruto cut to the basket but Leonard kept his arms spread out denying Naruto any chance of getting the ball.

The rookie sighed before running back out to get the ball. Much to his surprise Leonard played uptight on him well beyond the three point line and the Lakers almost got a backcourt violation.

" _And Leonard is not playing any games with Naruto tonight, forcing him to come all the way out to catch the ball as the shot clock winds down."_

Naruto looked Leonard in his eyes as he began to size him up. He dribbled between his legs a few times before pulling up for a deep three.

The moment the ball left his hands Kawhi blocked it by grabbing the ball in mid air. He immediately took off down the court with Naruto hot on his heels but due to the size difference Naruto gave up his chase just as Leonard went for the dunk, which he made.

 _"And Leonard with the beautiful defensive play and the monster flush!"_

Naruto sighed as he brought the ball up and Leonard met him at halfcout once again smothering him with his defense.

Naruto realized that he couldn't dribble past him so he passed it up to Carter who shot over Danny Green.

The shot missed and Tim Duncan secured the rebound and gave it to Tony Parker.

"Everyone get back! Get back on D!"

Naruto waved his hands behind him signalling for everyone to get back on defense. He watched as Parker walked up the court and began to dribble between his legs. He called Duncan over who set the screen. He ran Naruto over to it before switching to the opposite direction, as Naruto tried to go around Duncan, and hit a open midrange shot.

Once again on offense Naruto held up his hand as he dribbled up the court.

"Let's slow it down!"

Just like the previous plays Leonard played up on him and Naruto passed to Butler.

"Take him!"

Butler nodded and started using his shoulder to back down on Parker. This didn't last long because after a few bumps he flopped and drew the change as the home crowd booed. Naruto just shook his head and patted Jimmy on the back.

"Don't sweat it."

On defense the Lakers allowed Danny Green to hit a three and they went down by seven. Naruto brought the ball up and gave it to Butler.

"Hold it."

Butler nodded and surveyed the court but kept a eye on Naruto who went to run to the basket but faked it catching Leonard off guard. Butler quickly passed to Naruto who pump faked it as Leonard jumped trying to contest the shot. Once Leonard flew past him he gave a side dribble before shooting shoot the three.

As soon as the ball left his hands the entire arena stood up expecting the shot to go in but the was a disappointed sigh as it rolled out and Duncan secured the rebound.

" _And nothing is going his way right now."_

Naruto immediately ran along the baseline coming up behind Duncan and poked the ball out from behind. The entire arena got on their feet as Naruto took a few more dribbles to get outside the three point line and quickly fired away.

He turned around just as the ball left and let the sound of the fans tell him he made the shot. The rookie quickly screamed but stopped when he heard the sound of whistles blowing and saw one of the refs waving his arms.

 _"And the refs are waving it off! They're saying there was a reaching foul on the steal and this place was so loud no one heard the whistle."_

Naruto quickly ran to one of the refs.

"What happened!"

"You reached in when you went for the steal. A foul was called but none of the players heard the whistle. Basket does not count."

Naruto looked at him in shock. "Are you serious! There was no foul! I got all ball!"

He felt someone grab him from behind and drag him away before he could get a technical foul.

After a few seconds was added to the clock the Spurs inbounded the ball to Parker who started working on Naruto.

He gave a few hesitant dribbles before driving left. Naruto stuck with him but Parker spinned right just as the rookie went for a steal, leaving him out of position to stop Parker's floater, which went in.

Rick had enough and called timeout and sat all his starters down.

"Alright guys shake it off, shake it off. We knew it wasn't gonna be easy but we gotta start showing some fight. Naruto they got their best defender on you so if your not gonna work on him pass it up and start moving off the ball. The rest of you set screens for him and try and help him get open. We're not out of this just work together."

Everyone nodded as they headed back out onto the court and did exactly what coach told them to do only every time a screen was set the Spurs just switched his defender and even though they weren't as good defenders as Leonard they were still good enough to smother him and deny him the ball.

This went on for the majority of the first half as Naruto was literally shut down not scoring a single basket going 0-7 in the first quarter. As a team the Lakers only managed to score eleven points and were currently down by fifteen with the score 33-18. There was six minutes left in the half and Naruto came back in for Nash hoping that his struggle from the field would be over.

The Spurs missed a shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound. He caught in and spotted Young up the court and launched a quarterback pass all the way up the court, Nick's head and out of bounds.

 _"And today is just not Naruto's day."_

The Spurs used the turnover as a opportunity and hit a three putting them up eighteen.

Naruto groaned and let Livingston bring the ball up. Parker was guarding Naruto and he had his hands on his midsection as Naruto just leaned on him trying to throw him off balance. The ball was thrown to Whiteside in the post and Naruto saw a opening and gave a light push to get away from Parker. Once he made contact with the three time nba champion he flew back and a ref blew the whistle.

" _And an offensive foul on Naruto! That's his second foul of the game and now it's Spurs ball."_

Naruto shook his head and just walked up the court with his mouth piece hanging out the side of his mouth clearly frustrated.

The Spurs inbounded the ball and Parker kept the ball low, basically asking Naruto to reach for it. He could hear his coach screaming at him to not reach but as Parker brought the ball up Naruto quickly stabbed at it and poked it out. Luckily there was no whistle and Naruto quickly scooped the ball up and took off down the court with Parker hot on his heels.

The rookie went up for a layup and just as the ball was leaving his hand Parker crashed into him blocking him but also whacking him over the head. The ball clanged off the backboard and Naruto hit the floor and immediately looked at the ref.

"That's a foul!"

The ref paid him no mind as he ran up the court and finally blew his whistle Parker got fouled while trying to go for a layup.

Naruto immediately jumped up and ran to the ref.

"So you call that but not what just happened down there! He hit me right on the head no call!"

The ref wasn't having it and turned to the scorers table.

"Technical foul Los Angeles number nine."

 _"And Naruto shared some words with the ref that ends in him getting T'd up and now he's hot!"_

"You serious! I ain't even do anything!"

Young grabbed him and tried to lead him away but Naruto wouldn't stop talking.

"That's bullshit man!"

The ref blew his whistle and made a familiar 'T' with his hands.

 _"Oh and Naruto's just been thrown out! Two T's and Naruto is gone."_

Naruto looked at the ref in shock.

"You serious!"

He put his hands on his head and pulled at his hair in frustration and screamed.

Young patted him on the back and escorted him to the bench.

"Calm down Naruto."

The rookie turned to his coach.

"Calm down! That was bullshit and you know it!"

"Yeah well acting like a child won't do anything about it! Now you went and got yourself ejected so I can't deal with you right now. Just go in the back and calm down."

Naruto sighed as he put a towel on his head and his teammates patted him on the back.

"Don't worry we got this bro!"

He nodded as security escorted him off the court.

The Spurs ended up winning the game 95-62.

 **Post Game Press: Rick Pitino**

Rick took a seat at the table and the questions started.

"Rick did you think your team lost its composure tonight, especially with Naruto getting ejected?"

Rick nodded as he looked at the box score printout on the table.

"Well that had nothing to do with the outcome of the game. The outcome was decided but he had every right to be upset. You know he's a rising star in this league and he gets these fouls called on him all of which were absolutely ridiculous. He steals the ball from Duncan cleanly at one point and Parker flops like crazy on another. Then you get ignored calls on the other end that are way worse then what he's getting called for so he just expresses his distain and got thrown out for it."

He stopped but looked around and said one more thing.

"Let me make this clear, we did not lose because of the officiating. We lost because they outplayed us and San Antonio deserved to win. But all of those calls on him were incredibly inappropriate."

"So your okay with the way he reacted?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I coached this kid for three years going on four now and I love it when he gets fired up. Plus he should be upset, if San Antonio can grab, hold and whack these guys constantly then call these ticky tacky fouls then I want him to be upset."

 **Nick Young**

"Nick you led the team in scscoring with twenty six off the bench but the team still couldn't get the job done, how does that make you feel?"

Nick smirked. "I mean you just said everything that needs to be said. We ain't get the job done so right now individual achievements don't mean anything."

"Nick after the two technicals you quickly got Naruto out of there. Did you talk to him at halftime or after the game?"

Nick shook his head. "Nah he was off to the side a bit so we just left him alone but when I'm done with this I'm gonna have a talk with the youngin and get him in the right mind set."

"What do you think of the fouls called on him in that first half?"

"Those calls were definitely over the top. I think Naruto dragged that last technical though but those calls definitely weren't deserved. But you know what he's gonna be just fine. He's a trooper so he's gonna shake this off. Naruto keeps a calender in his locker and he has days marked with his favorite matchups. The Spurs weren't on that calender but I can guarantee he'll add them to the calender now. But like I said he's gonna shake this off and look forward to put next game which has a bright red circle on all of our calendars."

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

"Naruto what was going through your head as you were ejected from the game?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the box score printout.

"I honestly don't know. I just reacted to the craziness that was going on around me. I get whacked on the head and there's no whistle but I tap someone and there's a chorus of whistles so I just really don't even wanna talk about it."

"Well before those incidents you were completely locked down by the defense of San Antonio? How do you think they were able to stop you on offense?"

"Well they made the necessary adjustments and it honestly caught us off guard and we failed to match their adjustments and things just spiraled down from there."

"After a game like this how do you look to prepare for a game against the defending champions in just two days?"

Naruto smirked. "Trust me we'll be ready for the Heat. I just wish I was a few inches taller so I could personally guard LeBron."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Well I'm just tired of everyone making the NBA about LeBron. The best basketball player in the planet? There are dozens of other guys who work just as hard as him So it's a little bit of a moral thing for me. Plus I never believed in kings anyway."

 **Miami Florida**

 _"Plus I never really believed in kings anyway."_

A tall figure cut the TV off and smirked.

"Don't believe in kings huh? I'll show you just what I'm about."

In the dark room two rings gleamed.

 **And Done!**

 **Hopefully this was long enough for you guys cause this chapter was long overdue. Now the big thing that you guys are gonna kill me about in the comments and messages, I'm no longer using the Scarlett Johansson pairing. When I decided to make him Ant-Man I thought about someone else in the Marvel universe too and she came to mind but the more I thought about the more I realised it wouldn't work. She's older than him and travels too much. He only travels the country but always returns to Los Angeles while she could be away for months filming one movie so I'm gonna rethink the whole pairing don't worry I have a few things in mind.**

 **Now for some even worse news. Not too long ago I finished up my enlistment process and officially joined the Air force. I got the ship date I wanted in September but an even better opportunity opened up for me on August 2nd and I took it so I basically have one more month before I go off the grid but don't worry now is crunch time and I promise to provide you with (hopefully) at least two story (any of my stories) updates a week.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**

 **Oh and if you haven't go check out 2k Naruto by the homie** **AizenTheGoat it's a really great read.**


	14. Chapter 13- Christmas Eve Spending

**Short chapter but it's for me to keep the ball rolling and to run with a idea I got awhile back #TMT**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _"Last night Naruto Uzumaki was exposed! And yes I finally used his real name because that's how excited I am. My premonition is finally coming true and this will be the downfall of the Low Angeles Lakers. You put so much faith into one person and then he just let's down a entire city."_

 _Skip shook his head at the end of Smith's rant._

 _"It was just one game."_

 _Smith laughed. "One game! One game in which he had zero field goals! Zero free throws! And guess what? The one thing that people said he could do coming into the league and that's pass! And guess what he had zero assists!"_

 _Skip sighed. "It just seems like he's hit the rookie wall and with all the momentum he was building he hit it hard."_

 _Cari nodded. All rookies go through now it's up to him to see how he breaks through that wall. This is the times where it's great to be a sports fan. When you see your favorite teams and players rough it out through tough times."_

Naruto turned his phone off and removed his headphones. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

It was the morning after Naruto's game with the Spurs and he was currently in a cab with Shikamaru.

"So where the hell are we going."

Naruto smirked as he looked out the window of the cab.

"Well it may not look like it here in sunny Los Angeles but it's Christmas eve. And your my longest best friend. So in the season of giving and since I have a lot of unused cash right now I'm treating you to one special gift."

"So what is i-"

The words died in his mouth as their car pulled into a parking lot.

"Oh my fucking god!"

Naruto laughed as he got of the car and the normally composed Shikamaru was bouncing in excitement.

"You deadass bro!"

Naruto nodded. "Deadass. You convinced me to do all this shit. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here so now I'm looking out for you."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto in shock.

"Bu...B...But a fucking Lamborghini!"

Naruto laughed. "We got the fucking money now go pick one before I change my mind."

No more words were needed as his agent bolted into the building. Naruto shook his head and followed behind his friend.

"Yo this is dope as fuck!"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the supercars surrounding him.

"I ain't gonna lie this is dope."

Shikamaru looked at a row of cars.

"Which color should I get?"

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever fucking color you want. Yellow, red blue, hazel. And if they don't got it then they better paint it cause I got the cheddar."

The two laughed as they slapped hands multiple times.

"We going all the way up!"

The two browsed through the selection for awhile before Shikamaru hopped in a gallardo.

"Yo bro be honest. How I look?"

"Like a king."

Shikamaru laughed but the two were interrupted by an employee of the dealership.

"Excuse me I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car."

Shikamaru looked at the man in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because that is a nearly two thousand dollar car and considering your wearing a t-shirt says that you clearly can't afford this car."

"Yo don't worry about it G I'm paying for the car."

The man turned to Naruto and sneered.

"And your wearing gym shorts. Not really helping the situation."

Naruto looked down at his shorts.

"So I'm supposed to wear a suit to buy a car?"

The man shook his head. "The fact that you even have to ask that question shows that you know nothing. Now unless you can show me that you can afford this car then once again I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Shikamaru smirked. "Naruto show him the watch."

Naruto smirked as he held out his wrist.

"Boom! Fifteen thousand dollar diamond studded watch."

The man seemed unimpressed as he grabbed Naruto's hand and studied the diamonds.

"Well let me humor you. The car you are currently sitting in is a 2013 Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Convertible. It features a 5.2L V-10 engine, rear wheel drive and 19" aluminum wheels. As you can see all the cars in this section are the convertible version of the Gallardo while the one's that side of the wall are the coupe versions. Please tell me you know the difference."

"Do I look stupid."

While Shikamaru was talking to the employee about the car Naruto decided to wander around browsing the selection of supercars. He stopped in front of a silver one and admired it.

"You have good taste sir."

The rookie looked to his side and saw a employee next to him.

"2014 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster. The Aventador is a head-turner. Anyone driving the coupe or convertible versions of the car will attract attention, whether they want to or not-but let's face it, you don't buy an Aventador to fly under the radar. The two-seat cabin is futuristic, feeling and looking more like a jet fighter cockpit than a simple street car. The exterior is almost space-going, with a violent wedge shape that trails edges and sharp points from nose to tail."

Naruto nodded as ran his hand over the car.

"The exotic looks match the performance: a 6.5-liter V-12 engine rated at 691 horsepower sits right behind the occupants. Both Roadster and hardtop models share the same suspension tune, since the open top only has a negligible effect on rigidity of the carbon monocoque chassis. Despite the extensive use of lightweight materials throughout the Aventador, it weighs, at a minimum, about 3,700 pounds. Still, the Aventador is capable of some very athletic feats of acceleration, hitting 60 mph in less than three seconds and speeding on to a top speed of 217 mph."

He opened the door, which went up unlike Shikamaru's Gallardo, and let Naruto take a seat.

"Mated to the big V-12 engine is a new ISR (Independent Shifting Rod) transmission, which is effectively an automated manual transmission, operated automatically by the computer, or by the driver via steering-column-mounted paddle shifters. Shift times are a lightning quick 50 milliseconds, and shift quality can vary depending on the drive mode. Three modes are available: Strada (street), Sport, and Corsa (track). In Strada, the Aventador and Aventador Roadster are geared for very low rates of acceleration; trying to take off quickly or downshift under braking will result in jerky motion as the computer slows down the ISR gearbox's reactions. Sport mode is smooth and quick, and it's the mode we prefer on the street. Corsa turns full-throttle shifts into a full-body experience, but it can grow old quickly if you're not hammering around in search of the last few tenths on track."

He nodded for Naruto to step out and showed him the back of the car.

"Like all Lamborghini's the engine is in the back but with the Roadster your engine is on full display through this back panal. Of course with the back engine the trunk is in the front but sadly doesn't provide much space. The Roadster manages just 10 mpg city, 16 mpg highway, and 12 mpg combined. It's not a green car, whatever color you paint it. Any questions?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah you said this was a convertible but it doesn't really look like this roof slides back."

"Yes unfortunately it doesn't. The roof is detachable so you have to physically remove it yourself. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah how much this gonna cost me?"

"Well it has a base price of four hundred forty three thousand and eight hundred dollars. But that can go up depending on the modifications you decide to get."

"Modifications?"

"Yes simple things that can be done here in the spot. The type of seat material you prefer little things like that. Everything except paint jobs are done here. That is done at a secure location and then it would take over ten days to get the car."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I like this color. YO SHIKA! What you think!"

Shikamaru looked over to his best friend and his eyes lit up. He hopped out of his car and ran over to Naruto.

"Bro this one right here!"

Naruto laughed as Shika took a seat in the passengers side while Naruto sat in the driver's seat.

"So which one will you be purchasing today?"

Naruto looked up at the two workers.

"I'm getting both. The Gallardo for my friend here and this bad boy for me."

Both workers looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"I don't think you understand how this works"

Naruto smiled. "And I don't think y'all know who I am. In the words of Hov, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the star point guard for the Low Angeles Lakers."

 **Hours Later**

Mia groaned as she stood in front of the apartment building with everyone. Naruto sent out a cryptic text telling everyone to meet him outside.

"Does anyone know what the Hell we're doing out here."

Everyone shrugged but Davon grabbed everyone's attention.

"No they didn't!"

Everyone gathered around his phone and saw a picture Naruto had posted a picture on all of his social media accounts. The picture was two hands each holding a key fob that had the Lamborghini symbol on it.

"Are they serious?"

The sound of a loud engine caught their attention as a black 2013 Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 sped down the street and stopped right in front of them.

Instead of the driver getting out he simply lowered the top down and Shikamaru poked his head out.

"What y'all think!"

Everyone gathered around the car and started admiring it.

"So where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Wait for it."

As if on cue the sound a a engine was heard as a car came zooming down the street. The driver made no attempt to slow down as he neared them. Just before the car smashed into Shikamaru's it turned into the buildings underground parking garage.

Everyone ran into the garage, except Shikamaru who drove into it, and quickly gathered around the 2014 Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster.

"Y'all deadass! Y'all gonna go Lambo shopping and ain't invite the whole squad!"

Naruto laughed as AJ walked around the car taking in everything.

"That's a fact! Where my car at!"

Naruto pulled Mia into a hug.

"I'll buy you a car. Just not a Lambo."

Mia frowned. "Why not."

"Cause your ass gonna crash it. And that goes for all of y'all. I have no problem fronting y'all the cash for any car. Just not a Lambo, Bugatti or any other supercar. Only people who can get one of those from me are Shika, Temari and Ma. The rest of y'all better look for something else."

Everyone nodded knowing he had a point.

"Here tell y'all what I gotta dip to this event for the rest of the night but I want y'all to look at cars y'all interested in getting. Since tomorrow is Christmas I'll give y'all the cash for it."

Everyone quickly ran upstairs to start searching for their future cars.

 **LAAFB**

Naruto smiled as he stood in front of over a few hundred people.

"First off I will like to extend a happy holidays to you from the entire Lakers organization. Each and everyone of you answered the call to action and decided to make a difference. I'm just a guy who picks up a basketball everyday. But you guys have the courage to put that uniform in and do something important with your life so for that I applaud you."

Everyone clapped and Naruto continued.

"I would like to thank all the service members, veterans and family members for joining us today because without your sacrifices I might not even be able to stand here today. So I got my man Swaggy P with me and we just want to hang out with you guys today and have some fun. We got a bunch a stuff that some people spent a lot of time wrapping for you guys so we gonna enjoy the rest of the day, alright."

Everyone cheered and Naruto spent the day taking pictures, signing autographs and serving dinner to those who serve the country.

He also got to ride in a helicopter and then did a interview for NBA TV.

"This is my first time doing something like this and it just makes me feel good. Knowing you can put a smile on so many people's faces is just a great feeling. Not everyone had there family with them today and it just made me feel for them. I spent my while time here talking to as many people as I possibly could. I learned about their jobs and why they joined the military. In turn I encouraged everyone to ask me questions about anything they wanted. I also made sure everyone I talked to walked away with a picture and autograph."

"A lot of people walked up to me today and said thank you for coming and all I could say was thank you for having me."

During a break Nick pulled up a seat next to him.

"Alright so me, Jimmy and Hassan were talking."

Naruto shook his head.

"Y'all better not smell me again."

Nick laughed.

"Nah, at least not yet."

"So what were y'all talking about?"

Nick showed him his phone.

"So check this out, we were online looking up possible matches for you?"

"Matches?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah a girl bro. Since shit ain't work out with Scarlett we wanted to find someone else for you. So first thing we looked at was if she was a fan and surprisingly we found a lot. Do you know how many fans you have?"

"Nah."

"Let me show you."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah I'm good bro. The next girl I decide to go out with us gonna be because I wanted to go out with her."

"Alright I feel you. But I'm still gonna send you the names any way."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm gonna block your number if you do."

"So what's your plans for tomorrow?"

"Gonna wake everyone up hella early so gifts can get opened and shit. Then we gonna chill as a family before I gotta head to the arena."

"After the game?"

"I got invited to this Christmas party. Me and the squad was gonna pull up."

"Who invited you?"

"Jay Z."

Nick shook his head. "I forgot you were signed to Roc Nation."

"Yeah now that's where imma try and find me a girl to kick it with into the new year."

Nick laughed and the two want back out to serve the food.

 **And Done!**

 **So I spent a whole two days after the last chapter dropped defending why I changed the pairing. Most of you were willing to listen while some weren't, well guess what? It's my story not yours so I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!**

 **Nah I'm just messing with y'all but it took me a month to make one chapter while this only took me a few days and I'm already halfway through the next one. I value all of your input and if you reviewed the last chapter I responded in a PM if I could. If you made a relevant comment I wrote back, so if you just told me who you thought he should be paired with them I left it alone but I wrote down the names. And never fear you will find out the pairing in the next chapter.**

 **Now on to y'all who trolling me about KD leaving. Hop off his dick real talk. I'm a OKC fan but I support his decision to leave now it's time to see my team grow with out him.**

 **Had to get that off my chest. Next chapter coming soon**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	15. Chapter 14- Christmas Day

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto woke up early the next morning with a large smile on his face. It was around five in the morning and everyone in the apartment was asleep, that was about to change.

The rookie ran through the house turning on all the decorations and lights. He pulled out his phone and connected it to the Bluetooth sound system and blast Jingle Bells.

It didn't take long for the other three occupants to leave their beds but only one managed to match his enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas!"

Naruto smiled as he picked Nina up and spun her around.

"Merry Christmas princess!"

Nina laughed as he put her down and she ran over to the tree.

Amanda sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Ma where you going?"

"To make some coffee. Its gonna be a long day."

Naruto laughed as he decided to let Nina open up her presents first. He had gotten her a life size Sully stuffed toy. A bunch of legos, a play house and a bunch of princess related gifts.

While Nina was enjoying her new toys Naruto showed his mother and sister their gifts. He bought Mia a IPad, a Michael Kors bag, a diamond bracelet and earrings.

He basically got Amanda the same thing but in different styles.

"Here daddy."

Nina handed him a brown wooden box. When he opened it He found it filled with hand made wristbands.

"When did you do this?"

Nina smiled. "Aunty Mia showed me how to make them and I wanted to make sure you had enough."

Naruto laughed. "Well I definitely have enough. Thanks sweetheart."

He picked Nina up. "Now I have one more gift for you. But first we have to wait."

"For what."

He pointed to the door and a few seconds later there was banging on the other end. Amanda opened the door and all of Naruto's friends filed into the apartment carrying boxes.

"Merry Christmas bro."

Naruto smiled as he hugged Shikamaru and gave Temari a kiss on the cheek. Everyone exchanged gifts and Nina ended up with more than she could ever imagine.

"Alright Nina why don't you go get ready for the day. Daddy has a few things that he had to do first."

He kissed his daughter on the head and watched as she ran to her room.

Naruto sighed and sat down. He watched as everyone admired the watches he bought them and cleared his throat.

"Alright y'all let's get this show on the road. I want the name and the price. Fingers crossed y'all won't set me back a million.

All together he ended up spending just over nine hundred thousand dollars.

The rookie sighed as he finished up his last phone call with a dealership.

"Alright the cars will be here next week now all of you get ready we got a long day and not enough time.

Soon Naruto was in his new Lamborghini with Nina driving at a nice pace. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination with Shikamaru and Temari right behind him.

"This is awesome!"

Naruto laughed as Nina dragged him to the front entrance of Disneyland.

"I know you've always wanted to come here and now we live an hour away from it so I got you and everyone the Disney Signature Plus Passport. That means any day of the year me, your grandmother or anyone can just drive you down here and let you go crazy."

Nina's eyes lit up as she rushed her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy...I love you."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too baby girl."

 **Later That Day**

Naruto wore a bright smile as he stepped out of his car and camera's instantly flashed catching the rookie and his new ride.

His outfit was festive themed as he wore a pair of red jeans, a white t-shirt under a white funnel neck hoodie. He also had a red and white winter scarf draped over his shoulders and a Santa Claus hat that had a red spiral stiched on the front. He topped it off with a gold watch and a pair of glasses with red frames. He also had his wore his Under Armour backpack except this one was red and green to match his sneakers.

Naruto had a big smile on his face as he walked through the arena waving to everyone and wishing all the workers a Merry Christmas.

Security lead him to the interview room where he took a seat.

"First off before I get any questions I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!"

"Um you seem to be in a good mood today, does it have anything to do with the fact that Under Armour released their first product under your brand. Its a backpack that just so happens to be called 'Re Ambassador'.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah that's actually not it. This backpack on my back and the one's in stores are a great accomplishment for me but I'm just excited for the holidays. This is always my favorite time of the year and today I have my daughter the best Christmas she's ever had and I've never seen her smile so much."

"So how does it feel to be a few hours away from your first Christmas game?"

Naruto smiled. "It feels great. I remember turning the T.V. to watch the games and to be able to actually be apart of it is really a blessing especially in my rookie year."

"So there's no nervousness about facing LeBron James today?"

"I already told y'all. He ain't no God and he ain't no king. He's just another normal dude."

And with that the twenty one year old got up and left to get ready for his game.

 **Miami Heat 's Los Angeles Lakers**

Naruto was stretching getting ready for the game to start. He had watched the Miami Heat prepare for the gams5, particularly he watched the four time MVP as he moved through the layup line.

"Yo Naruto!"

The rookie turned and saw Jay Z.

"Wassup man."

Naruto smiled as he and the rapper shared a bro hug.

"It's good to see you again man. I'm not gonna lie when we decided to represent you, we weren't expecting all of this."

Naruto laughed. "I didn't either but thanks for the opportunity man."

Jay nodded. "No problem, I want you to meet a few people. This is my wife, I'm sure you already know who she is."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it's really dope to meet you."

Beyonce smiled. "Its nice to meet you too. I'm actually a big fan, if only you could have went to Houston."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah but I like it here in L.A."

Beyonce laughed. "Who doesn't."

"And this is my bro Kanye and his girl Kim."

"Wassup man."

"Wassup, you coming to the party?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm definitely gonna be there."

Kanye nodded and Kim tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you do a little favor for me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Kim pointed to two girl's sitting along the baseline.

"My sister is a really big fan of yours. And I mean like a die hard fan. Do you mind going over there and saying hi to her."

"Yeah no problem, I'll catch y'all later."

He waved and jogged over to where Kim pointed. Being in L.A. and around so many A listers he had to pick up on who's who and instantly recognized the two girls as Kylie and Kendall Jenner.

"Hey how y'all doing."

Kendall looked up at him while Kylie shot out of her seat.

"Oh my God! It's so awesome to meet you."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kendall who put her head down.

"Yeah your sister told me you were a fan so I came over to say what's up."

"Do you mind taking a picture with me?"

"No problem."

Kylie took her phone out and handed it to her sister.

"Ken be a doll."

Kendall gave her a weird look but took the picture.

"Hey do you want a picture too."

Kendall nodded and Naruto saw her face light up a bit as Kylie took the picture of them.

"Y'all going to the party after this?"

Kylie nodded. "Of course we are."

"Alright then I'll see y'all there then."

With that Naruto ran off leaving the two sister's alone.

When it was finally time for the game to start the Lakers won the tip and Naruto brought the ball up the court with Mario Chalmers guarding him.

Naruto looked at him before waving his hand.

"Clear out, I got is teammates moved out of the way. Naruto went between his legs a few times before driving to the rim. He went for the layup and Chalmers put both his hands up trying to throw him off but Naruto simply used both hands to bank the ball in of the backboard as he fell to the floor.

He quickly sprung up and ran down the court.

"Wooooooo!"

 _"And that has got to feel good for Naruto. Making his first shit of the game after missing all of them the last time out."_

The Heat inbounded the ball to LeBron who took off down the court at full speed. At the midway point Naruto tried to get in front of him but the former MVP used one forearm to literally move him to the side and he literally took off into the air, cocked his arm back as far as he could and threw down a monster dunk.

 _"And LeBron! LeBron with the monstrous jam!"_

 _James walked up the court and looked at Naruto while flexing his bicep._

"Ok, I see how it is, let's do this."

Naruto brought the ball up the court and had Butler set a screen so James would pick up on him.

 _"Ohhh, Naruto his calling out James. Everyone get your phones out, this is gonna be something!"_

Naruto looked at James before driving to the right. Halfway there Naruto spinner and got on James left side. This put him a few steps ahead of LeBron and he used it as a chance to attempt a reverse layup. The moment the ball left his hands it sailed the other way and out of bounds.

 _"And LeBron sends it back!"_

Naruto turned around just in time to see James say.

"Get that weak shit outta here."

Naruto shook his head.

"You better watch who you talking to."

LeBron smirked. "Why, you ain't gonna do nothing."

Naruto went to approach the All Star but a ref quickly got in between the two.

"Both of you better calm down."

Naruto laughed. "Nah it's cool, we good."

" _And Naruto and LeBron sharing a few words after that possession but nothing too serious and the refs are gonna give them a warning."_

After his exchange with LeBron Naruto looked at his coach.

"It's time for me to play my basketball!"

The ball was inbounded to him and since the ball never touched the rim the shot clock was running down.

He gave a few dribbles before pulling up from twenty five feet and making it.

" _And Naruto dropping the bomb from long range!"_

The crowd erupted and Naruto simply ran down the court for defense. Wade missed a shot and Whiteside grabbed the rebound. He gave it to Naruto who walked up the court allowing everyone to get in positions.

He surveyed the court before driving left. He surprised Chalmers when he whipped the ball behind his back but stepped back. This made Chalmers stumble a bit but instead of shooting Naruto looked at Morris who was coming towards him.

Naruto raised his hand that held the ball and threw the ball. It ended up in the hands of Butler who had cut to the basket while everyone was focused on Morris and made a layup.

 _"And Naruto was the amazing no look pass!"_

Naruto finally let a small smile come to his face.

"That's what I'm talking about! Jimmy G Buckets! The G stands for gets!"

On the other end of court Chalmers got past Naruto but Whiteside blocked the shot and the ball landed in Naruto's hands.

The entire arena got on their feet as Naruto took off down the court. He got to the basket and went for a layup but just as he jumped in the air he spotted LeBron out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

Just as James was gonna sail in for another block Naruto threw the ball behind his back, past LeBron and into the hands of Butler who dunked the ball.

The entire crowd exploded and Naruto screamed.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking bout! We got this. We got this!"

For the remainder of the game Naruto did what he came into the league doing, pass the ball. His fakes kept the defense on it's heels. By the time the fourth quarter started he had tallied up a total of fourteen assists while his scoring stayed at five since he hadn't attempted any other shots.

The scoring was coming from Jimmy and Nick who had twenty six and nineteen respectively. Despite the team's play the heat still held a seven point lead heading into the fourth as James was sitting on a near triple double with twenty two points, seven assists and nine rebounds.

In the first play of the final quarter the Heat used screens to get Naruto on James who posted up on the point guard.

Bosh sent the ball towards James and Naruto tried to get In front of him to make the steal but as soon as he did James slumped to the floor while looking at one of the refs who blew his whistle.

Naruto looked at the ref.

"You serious man? Dude is like three hundred pounds."

The ref just shook his head and Naruto just shook his head as the Heat inbounded the which ended up in a jump ball between Morris and Wade.

Morris won the tip and as soon as the ball was in Naruto's hand he threw a quarterback pass all the way up the court to Young who laid the ball up.

 _"And the passing display by Naruto continues as he racks up his fifteenth assist of the game. His court awareness is the highest it's been all season and the Lakers have trimmed the lead to six."_

The Heat missed another shot Naruto brought the ball up the court. He drove to the basket and did a Euro step. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Nick in the corner as James and Chalmers double teamed him, and attempted to throw the ball to him but LeBron's hand knocked the ball off course.

The rookie quickly grabbed the ball before throwing a behind the back bounce pass to Nick who hit the corner three.

 _"And it's like poetry the way he passes the ball."_

Naruto watched as the ball was inbounded to LeBron and like earlier the self proclaimed Best Player in the Planet took off down the court. When he was in Naruto's vicinity Naruto reached around him and tried to steal the ball but ended up wrapping his arm around LeBron's neck.

The refs immediately blew their whistles and Naruto didn't even argue but he was immediately pushed to the floor by LeBron.

"What the Hell are you doing!"

Naruto immediately jumped up and pushed LeBron back too.

Refs and players immediately got in between the two but neither stopped talking.

"Don't ever touch me like that in your life! You got me fucked up!"

LeBron shook his head. "Do something! Do something!"

Naruto saw red as he tried to break free of Whiteside's hold.

"You don't know who I am! I'll knock you the fuck out!"

"Yo just chill Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head as Hassan let him go by the bench. As soon as he was out of his grip Naruto tried to run but didn't get far as a bunch of his teammates held him back.

"Calm down Naruto!"

"Calm down! Calm down! You telling me to calm down!"

"Yeah I'm telling you to calm isn't gonna make your situation any better. In fact your giving them more reason to throw you out again!"

"I really don't care! Tell that bitch to put his hands up! If he wanna fight let's go! Pussy! He fucking pussy!"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!"

Naruto looked into the eyes of Kobe Bryant.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and his knuckles were turning chalk white but he was beginning to calm down.

"Good now Just drink some water and chill alright."

The rookie nodded and watched as the referees talked amongst themselves. It didn't take long for them to reach their verdict. Naruto was awarded a flagrant foul level two which was a an immediate ejection and LeBron received two technical fouls which ment he was ejected too.

The fans cheered as James made his way to the locker room while Naruto sighed.

"Alright y'all I want you guys to finish this. We close just close it out alright."

Everyone nodded as Naruto high fived his teammates. The fans booed as he had to leave but Naruto waved to them saying it was all good. He stayed like this until he was safely in the team's locker room.

"FUCK!"

Naruto removed his jersey and tossed it aside.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

He couldn't believe he lost his cool two straight games and now he was watching from the back as his team fought against the Heat.

He sat at his locker stone still as he watched the game from the TV on the wall. The clock was running down, with the Heat up by two, and Livingston lost the ball. Nick picked it up and Naruto could tell from his body language that he had no intention in passing.

Naruto stood up and watched as the ball left Nick's hands and sailed through the air. He didn't know what basketball gods were smiling on but the ball hit the backboard just as the buzzer sounded and went in.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking bout! Swaggy mother fucking P!"

 _"And it's good! Nick Young saves the day! Lakers win! Lakers win!"_

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Alright I gotta get ready."

It took him less than a hour to change and get ready to leave. He shook his head as he saw Nick still celebrating his victory.

He waved to his teammates and made his way to the parking lot where a group of guys were hanging out around his car.

"Yo who the Hell are you guys!"

They all turned around but Naruto only recognised one of them Floyd Money Mayweather.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on the win. I like'd what I saw. Especially at the end. Real fighting spirit. And judging by your ride you can definitely roll with us. I'll hit you up soon so we can chill."

Naruto could only nod as Mayweather nodded to his crew and they left leaving Naruto alone.

"Did that really just happen."

 **Calabasas**

Naruto stepped out of his car and admired the mansion that the party was being thrown at. He walked up to it and found Shikamaru waiting outside the door.

"Where everyone else at?"

"Everyone but your mom's is inside. She took Nina back to your crib."

"Why you out here?"

"Two reasons first to make sure you were good, you good?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm good. I ain't gonna let no pussy ass bitch ruin my Christmas."

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah I knew you wouldn't but Jay wanted me to bring you to 'The Big Room'?"

"What the fuck ist the big room?"

Shikamaru smirked and took Naruto inside. The party was in full swing and he spotted several of his friends. Shikamaru took him downstairs where a man stood guard by a door. The man nodded to them and opened the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he entered the well named 'Big Room'.

The room was in fact several rooms just the walls were knocked down giving it the appearance of one room.

Shikamaru laughed. "Don't worry man. I had the same reaction an hour ago. Enjoy."

Naruto only nodded as he made his way through the party.

"There he is! The fighter!"

Naruto turned and found Kylie Jenner calling him over.

"What are you doing here, aren't you like sixteen?"

Kylie nodded. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't party and this place has everything. Food, dancing, arcade games. Here let me show you! Come on Kendall!"

Naruto turned his head and noticed the older Jenner sister behind him.

"Oh I didn't see you there."

Kendall looked a bit down when he said that but followed them anyway.

Kylie dragged Naruto away and he ended up spending hours wondering the party with her.

He finally managed to escape her clutches around one in the morning. A hour after Christmas was over but the party showed no signs of being over.

There was a hill near the pool that over looked it.

"You came to escape the noise too?"

Naruto turned and saw Kim Kardashian sitting down on the hill.

"Yeah it's just really crazy in there."

Kim smiled. "Yeah it's good to take a few moments by yourself, these moments are rare, especially in this town."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Its the least I could do for you going over to talk to Kendall."

"Wait what?"

"She can be so shy sometimes and I know she really wanted to meet you."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I fucked up."

He got up and ran back into the house and instantly ran into Kylie.

"Hey I was looking for you."

"Have you seen your sister?"

"Which one?"

"Kendall?"

Kylie's face darkened.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Cause I need to talk to her?"

"Well I haven't seen her, but maybe we could find her together."

Naruto didn't like the look in her eye and shook his head.

"Nah you enjoy the party, I'll look for her."

The NBA player spent almost a hour searching for the model with no luck. He decided to take a break in the mansions library to catch his breath.

There were a few people inside but mainly people looking to have privat private conversations.

He had been sitting down for awhile when he felt someone drop something in his lap. He looked down and found his Santa Claus hat.

"You dropped that earlier."

Naruto looked and a found the girl he was looking for.

"I was looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

Kendall blushed as she sat down.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Cause your intriguing. One of the world's prettiest models yet your so shy."

Kendall blushed again. "You think I'm pretty."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah of course I do. Why wouldn't I."

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know you were spending a lot of time with Kylie so I thought you liked her."

Naruto shook his head. "She's not my type. I like adorable, tall, shy girls. Know where I can find any?"

Kendall looked down. "Are you asking me out?"

"Would you say yes if I was?"

"Of course!"

Naruto laughed at her outburst and Kendall's blush deepened.

"I'm so sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "It's cool. To be honest I'm doing cartwheels in my head."

She smiled and Naruto smirked.

"So how about we get lunch tomorrow, give us a chance to get to know each other."

Kendall nodded. "Ok I know a great place, let me see your phone?"

The two exchanged phones so they could program each other's numbers.

"I'll text you the address."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be waiting for it."

Kendall got up and left but not before waving goodbye with a massive blush on her face.

When she was gone Naruto smiled as he looked up at the stars. He didn't know how long he sat there but he kept the silly smile on his face.

 **And Done!**

 **So the pairing is finally revealed. Next chapter coming really soon.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	16. Chapter 15- First Date

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! Are you kidding me!"

"Who is this?"

"Mitch Kupchak. Your GM!"

"Oh."

"Oh! All you can say is oh! Two straight games where you've been ejected! Two! Not only that you go on and start cursing up a storm in the game where we have our most children viewers!"

"Sir if I ca-"

"I don't want to hear anything! I've got league officials up my ass because of you and it pains me to say this but you've been suspended for the next three games."

"Three!"

"Yes three. Two from the league for the flagrant foul and the cursing. And one from the team. I'm disappointed in you Naruto."

And with that he hung up and Naruto sighed.

"Fuck."

He got out of his bed and found his mother sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He gulped when he saw the headline.

 _Breaking News: Naruto Uzumaki receives three game suspension_

The TV was muted but he could see Stephen A Smith on the screen and he knew whatever he was saying was far from good. The NBA player looked at his adoptive mother in fear as she sipped her tea, something she only did when she was trying to calm down.

"Good morning Ma. Where's Nina and Mia?"

"Disneyland. And Shikamaru is spending the day with Temari and your other friends are probably getting high somewhere."

"Look Ma you know it wasn't my fault. I'm not that kind of player! I reached for the ball but dude as so big and fast I hooked his neck by accident. Then he went and pushed me and you know where we come from you don't let anyone put their hands on you and get away with it."

Amanda sighed and put her tea down.

"I'm not mad at you. You protected yourself. I'm disappointed in how far you took things. You escalated the problem by cursing and screaming."

Naruto sighed. "I know I was just...urgh! I can't describe it."

Amanda smiled. "You have a short temper Naruto. It's never bothered you before but now at this level of competition you need to learn to control it. Your one of the most competitive people I've ever met and if you really want to succeed in this league you need to calm down. As your first coach and mother I recommend breathing exercises and meditation. And if that fails we might have to turn your social media accounts off."

"Woah! You know I love that."

Amanda nodded. "I know. The twenty notifications I got with pictures of your car told me just how much you love it. But if it comes down to it we my have to do it. Especially durning the playoffs."

Naruto sighed. "Alright boss you got it."

"Good now a little birdie told me you have a date today."

"Who?"

"Who do you think. It's Shikamaru's job to know everything that goes on with you. He only thinks your going out with her to make up for ignoring her yesterday."

"What! Why would I do that?"

Amanda shrugged. "That's what I said. No matter how ride to someone you'd never agree to go out with someone to make them feel better. That's when I looked her up and realized just who Shikamaru was talking about. You wanna get mixed up with that craziness?"

Naruto laughed. "Its just one date."

"Yeah but no one goes on one date not hoping for another one. I saw her picture. I know you want more than one date with this girl."

Naruto shrugged and Amanda smirked.

"Your my son I know how these things work. Now before this date I'm gonna need to help you get ready."

"I've gone on plenty of dates before with out your help."

"Yeah well Kendall Jenner is not one of those hood rats from Philly."

"Hinata wasn't a hood rat and I got here."

"Yeah but the first time you met her you had no shirt on so she was mesmerized by your abs."

"That's... actually a good point. So how are you gonna help me?"

Amanda walked into his room and then his closet.

"First is the clothes. You but so much but only wear two main colors. Orange and black. Yesterday was the only time I've seen you wear red or green. So we're gonna keep that trend going."

She threw a white dress shirt at him along with a white tank top at him.

"Why are there zippers on the knees of these pants?"

Naruto sighed. "They're called knee zip pants."

"Yeah but what's the purpose of them?"

"I actually don't know. Decoration I guess."

"Sounds like a way to charge you a extra twenty dollars for nothing. Ah here try this."

She threw a pair of camo jeans his way.

"Good that looks like it'll work Now go take a shower and get ready. While your in there I'll brave your cast shoe collection. Half of which your not even allowed to wear."

Naruto laughed. "Don't talk about my sneakers like that. I don't mention your obsession with Leonardo DiCaprio."

Amanda glared at him. "You just did."

Naruto gulped. "You know what I'm gonna go take that shower."

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

Naruto stepped out of his Mercedes wearing his white dress shirt and camo jeans. He also wore a pair of red and white Saint Laurent sneakers. He topped it off with a gold chain around his neck and a gold watch on his left hand. To throw in a splash of personality he also added a white wristband that Nina made him.

Naruto sighed as he sat in the restaurant waiting for Kendall to come.

"How do I look?"

He stopped a passing waiter who smirked.

"First date?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well don't worry sir. I'm sure the lady will love your ensemble. And a little words of advice don't over think it. If you got this far then you should be good."

Naruto nodded waited again. After about five minutes he could hear a lot of voices outside the restaurant. He went to the window along with a few other patrons and found a massive horde of cameramen outside taking pictures of a young woman trying to enter the restaurant.

Kendall was being escorted by a bodyguard who easily shoved everyone aside allowing her to enter the restaurant.

Kendall's face lit up when she saw him. She was wearing a pair of blue ripped jeans and a grey crop top. She wore a light grey jacket over the shirt.

She smiled at him When she sat down.

"I'm glad that we were able to do this."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah me too."

"I heard about your suspension this morning, you ok."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. A little disappointed in myself but I'm fine. Plus a few good things came out of yesterday so yeah I'm good."

Kendall blushed and looked away as a waiter came and took their orders. Once that was done Naruto turned to her.

"So Kendall what made you want to become a model?"

"Well growing up I would look at all the super models and I saw them like superheroes and I wanted to be some little girls superhero. I wanted to be a role model."

Naruto nodded. "So any big dreams in the modeling buisnees?"

"Yeah I'm definitely trying to walk durning fashion week."

Naruto smiled. "That's cool cause I'm trying to go to fashion week. When you get there don't forget about me. If you can't get a plus one you could sneak me in the back just give the signal and I'll be ready."

Kendall laughed as Naruto did a bird call.

"What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "What about me?"

"Why'd did you start playing basketball?"

"I don't really know. I went to a NBA game and just fell in love with the game. The competitiveness, the atmosphere in the arenas. It was all just extremely appealing to me."

"But what made you want to take it this far?"

"I guess I didn't wanna settle. In my neighborhood people always say they want to do this and that but end up giving up. I told myself a long time ago that I would never quit. One thing I hate is how people always link the deaths in my life to my resilience. They never talk about how my GPA dropped senior year in high school and I got disqualified from playing Division I basketball. They don't talk about how I roughed it out in junior college before heading to Louisville."

"I get it. Every time people hear that I'm modeling they think I got it because of my family and stuff. They never see me as me you know."

Naruto nodded. "So what was it like growing up with all those camera's around all the time?"

Kendall groaned. "It was definitely frustrating at times. I didn't really like talking about certain things in front of the camera's and my sister's would always use that as a chance to tease me and stuff."

She stopped and blushed which Naruto noticed.

"What?"

"Before I left the house the camera's were there and so were all of my sister's. They had to have asked me about a million questions and I just had to get out of there. My family can be crazy sometimes. What's your family like?"

Naruto laughed. "You'd have to define family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if your just talking about me, my mom, sister and my daughter then we're just your pretty average family. Now if your gonna throw in all of my friends who I moved out to L.A. with me then I'd saw we were crazy as Hell. An odd group but crazy."

"What's she like?"

"Who?"

"Your daughter."

Naruto looked surprised. "Oh. That's something I don't really talk about on the first date."

"Come on."

Naruto sighed. "Alright well...Nina's one of the smartest five year olds you'll ever meet. She's kind, caring, understanding and extremely creative."

The two talked for about two hours, they even forgot about their food.

After their lunch Kendall looked at the basketball player.

"This was fun."

Naruto smirked. "Who says it has to be over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm free for the rest of the day. Of your up to it we could make a day thing about this."

Kendall seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Ok, but we're gonna have to get past those guys."

She pointed out the window where the paparazzi were taking pictures of them through the glass.

Naruto smirked. "I got an idea."

He grabbed Kendall's hand and they quickly ran out the backdoor and into a alley.

"Come on we're only gonna have a few seconds head start before they realize which way we went."

They took off down the alley and exited on the street opposite of the restaurant. The sidewalk was filled with tourist and stands selling t-shirts and stuff.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a sun hat.

"Here put this on."

"Did you steal this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but it's for a good cause."

He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a dad hat that said ' _I ❤ LA'_ on it.

"How about a little your of the city?"

Kendall nodded and the two got in line for a tour bus ride. Just as they got on the bus paparazzi ran past luckily not noticing them.

"So what's been your favorite part of Los Angeles so far?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really have one particular spot. But I do like how there's always something to do. Parties, concerts, fashion shows. You name it it's here in LA."

The two talked for awhile as the tour guide pointed out some sights and no one even suspected who they were. There cover was blown when a black can pulled up next to their tour bus and the door slid open.

"Kendall! Naruto smile!"

The flashes made Kendall put her hand over her face as the other people on the tour began to pull out their phones.

Naruto laughed. "Well that didn't last long. STOP THE BUS!"

He and Kendall got up and ran off the bus but Naruto climbed back up the steps and put his 'stolen' hat on the head of a kid in the front who was wearing his jersey.

"Keep reppin lil dude."

And with that Naruto ran off the bus as he and Kendall took off down the street. They ran into a nearby park and found a secluded part that was surrounded by tree's and a large bush.

"That was crazy."

Kendall laughed as she looked around, admiring the scenery.

"Wow, how'd you find this place?"

"I just ran and thought, they can't see me from behind the tree's."

Kendall laughed. "Well it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the girl I'm on a date with."

Kendall blushed and turned around to find Naruto in front of her. Brown eyes met blue and the two felt each other gravitate towards the other.

Just as their lips were about to touch a loud boom was heard and rain began to pour down on them.

Kendall looked down but Naruto put his hand on her chin to lift her head up. The rain was beginning to pour down and her hair was matted against her face. In Naruto's eyes this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Naruto used his hand to move her hair behind her ear. Neither said a word as they moved towards each other and their lips met.

The rain didn't seem to bother them as they enjoyed a slow and passionate kiss. The two were so distracted that neither noticed a flash come from the bushes.

 **And Done!**

 **Wasn't expecting this one so soon. So let me know what y'all think.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I haven't left yet so here's the next chapter. I just had a hard time writing but it's here.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

*Start TMZ*

"Ok so at this point just about everyone knows who Naruto Uzumaki is."

 _"Yes Naruto Uzumaki. The basketball player who will soon be playing Ant-Man. Wait a minute what!"_

"Yeah well apparently just hours after finding out about his three game suspension he was spotted out on a lunch date with Kendall Jenner."

 _"Ahh Kendall Jenner, the seemingly sane member of the Kardashian family."_

"I like this cause it shows just how much he cares about his suspension."

"Yeah he's just like ok three games well let me call up Kendall and see if she's willing to hang out."

Everyone laughed.

"Well the thing is things did get pretty intense between the two."

A picture of the two celebrities kissing in the rain popped up on the screen.

 _"Ohhh kissing on the first date, just how serious is this."_

"Well he just needs to be careful. Basketball and Kardashian's don't tend to mix."

 _"Some examples include Kris H_ _umphries and do we even need to mention Lamar Odom."_

*End TMZ*

"Yo cut that shit off!"

Shikamaru sighed from the front seat of the Uber as Naruto tried to take the phone away from Mia.

"Get the fuck off of me! It's not my fault you got caught kissing in the rain!"

She used her hand to squish Naruto's face as he got on top of her and tried to take her phone.

"Yeah but why the Hell do you keep playing that video! It's just a bunch of nobodies weighing in on my life as if I cared about their opinion."

Mia smirked. "Oh you care. You care about what every thinks of you. That's why you try so hard to impress that Smith guy."

Naruto growled and got off of his sister and just looked out the car window. It was the morning after his first date with Kendall and apparently someone was camped out in the bushes and managed to capture their kiss and social media was going crazy as the world tried to figure out how the two even got together.

Of course the people close to him didn't make it any easier. His friends decided to blow up his phone with the picture of the kiss and he had to remove himself from the team's group chat cause they were constantly teasing him.

Since he was suspended he wasn't allowed to travel with the team so while they were on their way to Boston he was on his way to the grand opening of a new Under Armour store. The store as going to feature several cutouts and posters of him along with other members of the Under Armour family.

Not only were his backpacks being sold but so were exclusive merchandise such as t-shirts and shorts. Naruto was currently wearing a black t-shirt that had light blue letters that read ' _Ice In My Veins'._ In the words was a picture of him pointing to his arm.

He also wore a pair of black shorts that had a blue and white checkered pattern going down the sides and a pair of blue and black sneakers.

"So you talk to your girl yet?"

Naruto sighed as he looked at his sister.

"One she's not my girl. And yeah we hanging out again today I just don't know what to do."

They entered the store through the back because of the long line waiting for the store to open. The moment they entered the store the manager was up in his.

"Mister Uzumaki it's a pleasure to have you join us today."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah this is actually really cool."

"Yes well we had a essay contest with a few of the local middle schools and one lucky sixth grader won the opportunity to interview you for Under Armour's website."

Naruto nodded as he saw two stools set up in the center of the store with a kid and a women who was clearly his mother standing next to him.

"Have you received the notice about the street team?"

"Yeah."

"Well after the interview you'll do another quick video to address the street team."

"Got it."

Naruto walked over to the kid.

"Yo wassup man."

The kid's eyes widened as he saw Naruto.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's actually you!"

Naruto laughed. "I take it your a big fan."

The kid nodded. "Yeah my brother went to Louisville, he actually graduated with you and when we visited him he took us to a Cardinals game and I saw you tie the NCAA record for most assists in a game. Since then I've been following your career and I'm so happy to be interviewing you."

Naruto smirked. "Well I don't wanna keep you waiting, what's your name?"

"Joshua."

"Well Joshua let's do this."

The cameras started and Naruto handed him a t-shirt.

"Here it's one of my new one's."

The shirt was white and it had a image of Naruto doing his superman taunt on it."

"Thanks."

The two took a seat on the stools and the interview began.

"Your adoptive mom trained you in basketball right?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right."

"So who's the better shooter out of you and her?"

Naruto laughed. "Well mom always stressed the fundamentals of the game so I'd say I'm the better shooter but she can definitely knock down a few deep one's if you asked her to."

"If you weren't in the NBA what would you do for a living?"

"Um, probably would have been a personal trainer. Living a healthy lifestyle is something that has been extremely important for me and to help other people accomplish their goals would just make me feel good."

"What would it mean to you to play in the All Star game?"

"To play in the All Star game would be a big opportunity especially for me as a rookie. It would be a great experience to be around so many guys that are considered the best in the game. I've worked so hard and I've had so many people help me along the way to get where I am now. It would be great to represent my family, all the coaches and teammates that I've played with and obviously the entire Lakers organization in front of the world in New Orleans. So hopefully we continue to win, continue to play well and hopefully things workout."

Joshua nodded and read his next question.

"At what age were you able to beat your mom in a one on one game?"

Naruto laughed and looked at Mia who was barely containing her laughter.

"Well I was always a bit undersized even compared to my mom. I'm six feet now but she's six foot two so there was always a difference. The first time I actually beat her was right before I left for Louisville. We both went all out and I walked away with the W."

"What can I do to make you an all star?"

Naruto patted him on the back.

"Man you've done a great job so far but just keep voting and telling other people to vote. Just keep raising awareness and getting the word out. The fans control the vote so just vote as many times as you can, I know myself and the other guys around the league really appreciate you guys just voting."

"What was your favorite memory from Louisville?"

"Definitely winning the NCAA championship. The atmosphere of that game just had my adrenaline running and I am extremely proud to have been apart of such a well rounded group of guys."

"What's more exciting, getting a big steal or hitting a deep three?"

"Ohhh, that's a good question. Um can I do both in the same possession?"

Joshua nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Then I'd rather do both because if I get a steal and then come down and make a big three that means your doing something on both ends. You get a defensive stop and you come down and knock down a big three."

"Who was your favorite athlete growing up?"

"My favorite athlete growing up was Allen Iverson. He was just that guy that everyone wanted to be like. The style he brought to the NBA just made me tune into every game. Then I was also a big Kobe Bryant fan. The swagger and confidence he had was unbelievable. It's a really surreal experience to walk into the building sometimes and see him and I can't wait for him to get better and hit the court."

"Besides basketball do you play any other sports?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah when I first started high school my goal was to stay off the streets as much as possible so when basketball ended for the year I found myself playing on the football team and I play a little tennis. So what about you? What's your favorite sport besides basketball?"

"Baseball."

"Baseball. What position do you play?"

"Pitcher, third basemen and first."

Naruto smiled. "Ok so in a game of basketball what's your favorite thing to do? How do you like to impact the game the most?"

Joshua thought for a minute. "Um, I like to go for cool layups."

Naruto nodded. "Cool layups. You know what we call those? We call those crafties. You get crafty around the basket making cool flip behind the head shots and all kinds of other stuff. Um what's your favorite subject in school."

"Either P.E. or math."

Naruto laughed. "That's the best answer ever right there. Go play some basketball in P.E. and then come in and type in that calculator."

Joshua nodded and Naruto smirked.

"So are you excited to be apart of the Los Angeles Under Armour Street Team?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Cause I get to meet you and your my favorite player."

Naruto smiled. "Well I appreciate that man and I appreciate everything your doing for myself, my teammates and of course Under Armour."

With that the cameras stopped and Naruto put a hand on Joshua's shoulders.

"You did great kid. Now I'm gonna shoot this promo for the street team and then sign whatever you want me to and take a few pictures before they open up the store.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After spending hours signing autographs and taking pictures Naruto was finally able to leave the store Naruto has a few hours to kill before his date so he went over to the practice gym to get a few reps in before he had to get ready.

Since he had decided to become Ant-Man he had told the studio that he would put on a little extra weight and he decided to do that with muscle. His plan was to see if he could reach at least one ninety.

He walked into the practice gym and headed to the locker room. While he was changing his phone rang.

"Yo, how'd the interview go Biggs?"

"Great bro! They said they'll call me back within a week but I think I did good. I don't have any offenses that the government knows about and I haven't smoked weed in almost seven months so I can pass any drug test, you could be talking to the newest Lakers team photographer. What you up to?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing bout to get in a little workout. I might be on the sideline but that doesn't mean I can lose my edge. Wanna join me?"

"Nah bro! Remember when I visited you in college and worked out with you I damn near died!"

"Come on bro. Shika's at a meeting in New York for something he wouldn't tell me about."

"What about Von, AJ heck even your mom."

"Come on big fella don't act like that. We got food, trainers and recovery shit down here. I promise this'll be the best work out you've ever had."

Biggs sighed. "Fine. I know I'm gonna regret this but I'm on my way. You lucky I'm only like five minutes away."

After wrapping up his workout with Biggs and headed back to his place. While working out they talked about setting their other friends up with jobs and a high school prospect who was on the rise in Harlem.

Naruto grabbed his phone as it rang. He was getting ready to go out and had just hopped out of the shower when he heard his ringtone.

"Yo Shika what's the deal?"

"Um I'm about to get on the company's private jet and head to Louisiana."

"Why the Hell are you going to Louisiana?"

Shikamaru sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been given the opportunity to represent a new client. He just started talking to agents and I've been asked to personally meet him. They even have me some money to take him out and stuff."

"But your my agent."

"Yeah but we're apart of a company. Sooner or later I would have been given someone else, it just happens to be sooner."

"It was your idea to sign with a company! We would have been perfectly fine on our on."

"Are you sure about that? Here let me list all the ways how the Roc had helped us. First they brought you a fucking Mercedes! If it wasn't for the Roc I'm pretty sure you still wouldn't have a sneaker deal cause I damn sure don't have Under Armour's phone number. Oh and let's not even talk about Sony. Do you even know who set up the meeting with Kazuo Hirai. Jay cause he and I qoute, wants everyone on his roster to stunt."

"Yeah well that still doesn't give you the right to abandon me!"

"Ain't nobody abandoning you!"

"Well can you tell me that when you sign a new client Will you still have time to make it to the games? Will you still make it to Sunday's dinner? Will you still even be able to kick it with me like you used to?"

Shikamaru didn't answer and Naruto nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Naruto hung up and threw his phone on the bed. It rang a few times but he left it alone as he got dressed.

He wore a black pair of ripped jeans and a orange t-shirt. He also threw on a gold chain and watch.

"Naruto call Shikamaru! He's blowing up my phone!"

The basketball player shook his head as Mia barged into his room.

"Sorry not gonna happen."

Mia shook her head. "You say that now but you two always make up. Your like two females, arguing one day but best friends the next. Just call him when you get the chance."

Naruto sighed as he tightened his watch.

"If he calls again tell him we'll talk when he gets back but right now I don't wanna focus on that. And which car should I take?"

"Did you fill up the tank on the Lambo cause no girl wants to go to a has station on a date."

Naruto nodded as he tied his sneakers.

"Yeah I filled it."

"Then take that but put the top on cause you don't want to fuck up her hair."

"Good lookin. Well I'll catch you later sis."

"Good luck knucklehead!"

Naruto left his apartment and proceeded to drive to Hidden Hills. The drive wasn't long but he had to wait in line at the gate as about six luxurious cars were in front of him. When he got to the front the man asked for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was hoping for a reaction from the man but he just asked for his ID and then waved him through.

As soon as Naruto past the gate he was greeted by some of the best houses he had ever seen. These were the houses you see when you think of Los Angeles and even though the Laker loved his penthouse he would defiantly be calling to see the prices on a few of these houses.

Naruto followed the directions Kendall gave him and pulled into a driveway were he found Kendall waiting for him.

She was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

The rookie smiled as he got out of his car.

"Wow you look great."

Kendall blushed. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."

He smiled but was surprised when she grabbed his arm.

"Come on let's go."

She rushed him to the car and he went to open the door for her but a voice stopped him.

"And where do you think your going young lady?"

Naruto turned and saw Kris Jenner standing behind him.

Kendall groaned. "Mom I told you I was going out tonight."

Kris smiled. "Yeah I know I just wanted to make a dramatic entrance. You must be Naruto it's nice to meet you. Kendall has been talking about you day."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Kendall who blushed. "Its nice to meet you too miss Jenner and I can assure you if you ask any of my friends they'll tell you that I talked about Kendall all day."

He gave Kendall a reassuring smile while Kris nodded.

"Ok well I'm sure that you two have much better things to do than stand in my driveway so I'll let you to go."

Kendall gave a sigh of relief and Naruto just waved to to head of the Kardashian-Jenner family.

"See you later miss Jenner."

Kris smiled. "Please call me Kris and actually how would you like to come the New Year's Eve party I'm hosting."

Kendall stopped in her tracks and Naruto shook his head.

"Um yeah sure I can make it."

"Excellent I'm sure Kendall will give you the details and I won't keep you any longer."

Naruto nodded as he and Kendall got in the car.

The moment he pulled out of the driveway Kendall turned to him.

"Why would you agree to go to the party!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you tell her you would come?"

"Cause I ain't got nothing to do. All of my teammates are on the road and I'm not gonna spend New Year's Eve with my friends."

"Why not?"

"Cause most of them are alcoholics and potheads. The good kind though."

"There's a good kind?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course there's a good kind. You got the people Who go crazy and then the people who are chill and funny ass fuck. The second one is my friends. The only reason why I can't spend New Year's Eve with them is cause they'll try to pressure me into taking a hit of the blunt and I'm not trying to fail any drug test. But back on topic, why don't you want me to come to The party."

Kendall sighed. "I didn't want you to come because my mom's just trying to get you to appear on the show. The party is gonna be taped for the show."

"Oh if that's the case then I can just not go. I'm not entitled to go."

Kendall looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy. That would be career suicide to not show up to a Kris Jenner party especially after accepting an invitation"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll have to go but I'll have to find away to keep you away from the camera's as much as possible."

Naruto nodded. "Alright sounds like a plan."

Kendall nodded and looked out the window as Naruto drove.

"So where are we going?"

Naruto smiled. "Well growing up the way you did I figured you never had a normal teenager type date so that's what we're gonna do."

Kendall looked out the window as he stopped at a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah it's one of the things that normal people do. Nothing to fancy or crazy and I guarantee it'll be fun."

Kendall looked unsure but nodded as the two exited the car. After almost two hours at the bowling alley Naruto could tell that Kendall was having fun as the two teamed up against multiple couples and defeated them.

Of course once people noticed who they were the place became an instant hotspot but Naruto was able to convince Kendall to stay for a few games and he was glad she did.

She wore a bright smile on her face and it made his stomach flutter every time he looked at her. When they finally left the bowling alley the outside was surrounded by paparazzi and Naruto held on tightly to Kendall as he lead her to his car. He could feel her tense up as he held her but he decided to focus on getting her inside the car first.

Once he pulled off he turned to her. "You good?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah I just hate being around the paparazzi. They're always just up to something."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I feel you But don't worry about it. As long as your with me your fine."

Kendall smiled. "Ok I'll hold you to that. Now we're to next?"

"I was thinking we could go get something to eat, any preferences?"

"Have you ever eaten at Nice Guy?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah what is that?"

"It's a really good Italian restaurant."

"Ok let's slid on through."

He typed the name into his GPS and the address popped up. When the got to the restaurant a few cameramen were outside and Naruto had no problem getting the two inside. Durning dinner the two talked about embarrassing childhood memories like when Naruto got his head stuck in a gate and the fire department had to come get him out.

Naruto learned a lot about Kendall like how she hated chocolate, which he found extremely weird. She was more of a simple person rather than fancy and she hated being the center of attention which was again weird for a model.

After paying for dinner Naruto looked at her.

"Wanna go grab some ice cream."

"Yeah that sounds perfect. But let's head back to my place, I don't think I can keep dealing with these guys."

They left the restaurant and made they're way back to the car. There had to be ten times the amount of photographers than when they went in and Naruto put his arm her waist. Things went smoothly until he felt her jump. When he looked at her she was glaring at a guy.

"What's wrong?"

"This guy just grabbed my ass!"

Naruto clenched his jaw and balled his hands as he glared at the man in question. He was counting to ten in his head hoping that she was wrong or it was accidental.

"Did you just touch her you fucking creep!"

The man simply shrugged. "Yeah I did, what's it to you."

Naruto could smell the alcohol on his breath but that didn't stop him as he slammed his fist into the man's face. The guy hit the ground and Naruto brought his arm up to hit him again but someone wrapped their arm around his. He looked down and saw Kendall's brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Naruto it's okay now."

Naruto shook his head and looked down at the man who was unconscious. That didn't stop Naruto from feeling the urge to stomp on his head. He hadn't felt this type of anger in a long time.

Naruto felt his rage fizzle out when Kendall out both hands on his cheeks and rested her forehead against his.

"Naruto look at me. It's okay now. I'm fine."

She gave him a small peck on the lips and he seemed to relax which made her smile.

"Come on let's get out of here."

The drive back to her place was silent until they got to her place and Naruto looked at her.

"Look I'm sorry if I ruined the night. I should have been more focused."

Kendall shook her head. "Are you kidding me? Tonight was perfect. Yeah I'm not great about some weird drunk touching me but you made me feel amazing. Your so protective of me, you listen to what I say and even when I'm not saying a single word you notice things that most people won't. I don't have to say when something is bothering me because whenever something is I can tell by your face that you know something's up. Your so special Naruto and there's no one else I would have by my side tonight."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down.

"Your just something worth being taken care of. You deserve to be heard and to have someone care for you. You have a big heart, I can see that."

He looked up into her eyes. "I want to be that person that everyone tells you that you deserve."

There was a silence between them until her lips pressed up against his. Naruto had a burning feeling in his stomach That sparked when their lips touched. Even though he didn't want to he pulled away.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

He got no verbal answer as Kendall out her lips back on his but he felt her lips curl up against his as she gave a sight nod.

Their brief make out session ended when Kendall decided to pull away.

"Come on I think I was promised ice cream."

She got out of the car and Naruto grinned as he got out behind her to follow her into the house. He had his dream job, his dream car and now his dream girl and he wasn't gonna ruin it.

 **And Done!**

 **Like I said I had a hard time writing this but I hope you guys like it. And with the last two chapters I really wrote those at like three in the morning so I was really tired but I'm going back through them and fixing all of the mistakes I can find cause there were a lot in those. I hope that is not the case with this chapter and if you guys spot one just give me a heads up. Also who thinks they can guess Shikamaru's new client.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review! Like seriously though drop a review I'm starting to think you guys are losing interest. Like reviews really motivate me.**

 **Duces!**


	18. Mid season Finale

**So I went with option three. New Year's in mentioned a few times but I tried to keep it out of this one. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Naruto smiled as he looked out the window of the car. His suspension was finally over and he was able to join in his teammates in his hometown of Philadelphia.

Despite the season the weather was pretty nice and Naruto stepped out of the car wearing a pair of white jeans, a black long sleeved UCLA Basketball shirt and a white jean jacket.

Fans started screaming and he smiled and waved as he walked into the hotel. He didn't have much time to spend there because he had to rush down to meet his team for practice.

 **Wells Fargo Center**

The twenty one year old smiled as he stepped into the court. It may have been just for practice but it was long overdue.

He smiled when he saw his teammates waiting for him.

"There he is! The man of the hour!"

Naruto smiled as he greeted everyone. In his four game absence the team had played Boston, Milwaukee, Brooklyn and New York. They only lost one game to New York and that was still a close game.

Naruto was disappointed because the extension in his suspension made him miss his chance to play at Madison Square Garden since the Lakers only played the Knicks twice a year. Once on the road and once at home.

After sharing a few words with his teammates practice started and Naruto felt glad to be back. He loved being on the court and working out alone wasn't as satisfying as being on the court with his teammates working on their game together.

After practice Naruto had to sit down with the press for a interview.

"What was it like being out there with your teammates again after a long hiatus?"

The rookie smiled. "It felt great. These guys are awesome and they don't need me around to tell them to stay sharp so once I got out there it was like we just slid back into our old routine."

"What was your reaction to the decision on your initial suspension?"

Naruto shrugged. "I mean first off it is what it is. I missed four games you know. Its done and over with. I let my teammates down by not being out there in those games regardless of the wins. Now do I wanna jump up and say it wasn't my fault, yeah but at the end of the day everybody's gonna have their opinion on it and at this point it doesn't really matter anymore."

He looked around at the reorters before continuing. "Now going forward I just know I have to be better and not put myself in that position to where there is a decision. I have to be better for my teammates as a leader on this team and I can't put myself in a position where I can't be there for my teammates on the floor you know. I do no justice to my teammates in street clothes watching the game from home. Now I owe it to them to give it as much as I have, all that I can do to better the situation. I believe that with me we could have won all four games and the guys only lost one one time by six so that's great. But now it's time for me to not be a savior or superhero but a teammate and help this team continue to win."

"What were your thoughts when you found out that your suspension had been extended?"

The rookie rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words before relying.

"Well like I said before it is what it is. I can't go back in time and change what happened but even if I could I wouldn't. Now do I agree with the suspension no, but I made my choice and the league made theirs."

"There were rumors of the photographer perusing legal action against you. Care to address this?"

"Yeah I was informed that he was attempting to do this but thanks to my agent those things have been taken care of and I'm ready to put that incident behind me."

"Well speaking of the incident can we get a comment on your relationship status with Kendall Jenner?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I think enough of my personal life is already out in the open so I'm gonna just stay quite and keep things on the low low you know."

"Naruto. What if anything did you learn from this situation?"

"Well I learned a lot not just as a basketball player but as a man. There are just things that you have to do to keep yourself out of certain positions and one thing that I have to do is learn to control my emotions."

"What was it like watching those games from a far?"

Naruto shook his head. "It was brutal. People are gonna look on social media and the news outlets and see me just chilling and hanging out not seemingly bothered. But on the inside I was bothered. Come game time I locked myself in my room and watched every single game from beginning to end wishing I was out there with my brothers. People I go to war with almost every night and I was forced to watch."

"Well your first game back and it's in your hometown. How does it feel to be back where it all started?"

Naruto smiled. "It feels great. This is the city that made me the man I am today and to be back here regardless of it being my first game back after my suspension is special."

After his interview Naruto headed down to the locker room and saw a message from Kendall.

 _Kendall- Thxs for not bragging about us_

 _Naruto- Figured we could keep other people put of our business. Wyd?_

 _Kendall- Just finished my shoot in nyc. I miss u 😳_

 _Naruto- I miss u too. You should come down here when you finish up. It's not that far_

 _Kendall- I don't know_

 _Naruto- Come on._

 _Naruto- Please 🐶_

 _Naruto- There's no puppy dog eyes emoji_

 _Kendall- I'll see but if I come you better put on a show_

 _Naruto- I always do_

The rookie put his phone away and changed into his street clothes. He was about to leave when his teammates stopped him.

"Yo Ruto where you going. We ain't seen you in over a week and you already trying to ditch us."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry guys but I got something really important that I have to do."

"What?"

"It's personal guys. But don't worry we'll kick it later I just need to get this done."

Naruto left the arena and hopped on a cab. He stopped at a flower shop and smiled when he walked in.

"Well well well look at what we have here."

"It's good to see you again Ino."

Ino Yamanaka was a friend of Naruto's in high school. The two weren't extremely close but she was a cheerleader so he saw a lot of her. She was the one who actually set him and Hinata up.

"It's good to see you again. Congrats on the whole NBA stuff."

"Thanks. So how things been around here?"

Ino smirked. Quiet since you left. All the basketball hype went to Harlem and that Freq kid. Oh but Killer B was looking for you a few days ago."

Naruto smirked. "What did that fool want?"

"I don't know but he got tired of waiting and flew out to L.A.. I tried to tell his dumbass to wait a few days cause you were coming out here but you know he doesn't listen."

Naruto laughed. "I'll have someone go look for him. But for now can I get the usual."

Ino nodded and went into the back and returned with three bouquets. One were violets and the other two were white and red roses.

"Here you go, and they're on the house. Can't have the hometown hero paying for flowers now can I."

Naruto smiled and reached into his back pocket.

"Thanks Ino and here, for being a good friend."

He handed her two tickets to tomorrow's game. The two waved to each other and Naruto left. His next and final stop was a cemetery. He had added a hoodie under his jacket as the temperature began to drop and a few rain drops began to fall and the good hid his face.

Naruto quietly made his way through the cemetery and finally stopped at a lone tombstone that read, _Hinata Hyuga, 1992-2008. Amazing daughter, loving mother and ultimate friend._

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I know I haven't been here in a long time but that's because I've finally done it. I finally did it Hinata. I finally made it to the NBA. Nina got to visit Disney."

Naruto stopped talking and just stared at her tombstone.

"I saw your dad a few weeks ago. He never liked me, none of your family did. I'm trying to be fair, I really am but he just hates me. He blames me for what happened to you and the worst part is I agree with him."

Tears began to fall down his face as his mind began to wander to a day that no matter how hard he tried to forget, he never could.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Naruto smirked as Hinata wrapped her arm around his. His mother had agreed to watch Nina for the day so the young parents had the day to themselves._

 _"So what movie are we going to see?"_

 _"That new scary movie that came out last week."_

 _Hinata sighed. "You just want an excuse to feel me up."_

 _Naruto laughed. "Nah I don't need an excuse for that. But the movie doesn't start for another two hours so I was thinking we could head down to the park and I can shoot some hoops."_

 _"What park?"_

 _"The one by my house."_

 _Hinata shook her head. "You know my father doesn't like me down there."_

 _Naruto smirked. "Come on Hinata it'll be fine. You know no one fucks with me anyway. Your good as long as your with me."_

 _Hinata sighed and gave in. "Fine but your not gonna ball in the same clothes that we're going on a date with are you?"_

 _Naruto shook his head as they entered the park._

 _"Nah Shikamaru's gonna take care of that."_

 _"There you are. We been waiting, catch."_

 _Naruto caught a bag that was thrown at him by Shikamaru._

 _"You should be glad your best friend works at Modells and can get you shoes and shorts for the low low price."_

 _Naruto smirked. "Yeah but why would you get me Under Armour shoes?"_

 _"Like I said the low low price. Plus them shoes mad comfortable. And if this NBA career work out you might sign with them."_

 _Naruto shook his head. "Doubt it. Let me get the keys to your bum ass van so I can change."_

 _Shikamaru grumbled and tossed him the keys._

 _"Yeah whatever, watch one day I'm gonna be driving a Lamborghini."_

 _Naruto laughed. "I don't think they give that kind of car to lazy people."_

 _He changed out of his normal clothes and exited the van in a pair of ball shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers._

 _He went straight to work on whoever was in the park while Biggs took pictures with his new camera._

 _After about his fifth game Naruto turned to his girlfriend._

 _"Yo babe think you can go across the street and get me some water from the store?"_

 _Hinata paled as she looked across the street and saw several men hanging out in front of the store. A few were drinking bottles wrapped in brown paper bags while others had joints hanging from their mouth._

 _"I don't think that's a good idea."_

 _Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about those guys, there harmless. Most of those guys are fans, check this out."_

 _He walked to the chain link fence that separated the park from the sidewalk and yelled out across the street._

 _"Yoooo!"_

 _One of the men turned his head._

 _"Yo what's poppin Ruto!"_

 _Naruto shook his head. "Meek what your dumb ass doing down here. You should be uptown or something staying out of trouble."_

 _Meek shrugged. "Nigga you know me can't stay out of the streets."_

 _Naruto smirked. "Alright bet. Do me a favor ad watch my girl cross the street. She ain't from round here and she scared and shit."_

 _Hinata hit his shoulder and Meek nodded._

 _"Gotchu fam."_

 _Naruto turned to Hinata._

 _"Told you, I know everyone and ain't nobody gonna mess with me and in turn you. Now can I please have that water."_

 _Hinata sighed and went across the street to the store. Naruto took a few shots but kept his eye on the store waiting for Hinata to come out. When she did he smiled._

 _"See told you wasn't that bad now was it?"_

 _Hinata laughed and turned to thank Meek when all of a sudden the sound of screeching tires rang throughout the air._

 _"Yo Naruto hit the deck!"_

 _The basketball player followed Meek's warning but not before giving one to his girlfriend._

 _"Hinata get down!"_

 _Naruto hit the ground as the sound of gun shots rang out. A black car drove down the block and shot up the corner store. The driver turned his attention to the park and fired a few rounds hitting some unfortunate people who didn't take cover._

 _From his position in the floor Naruto couldn't see the store so he had to wait until the shooting stopped and the car drove away._

 _As soon as he heard the car leave Naruto jumped up and ran out the park and across the street. There were a few bodies on the floor but one caught his attention._

 _"HINATA!"_

 _Laying on the floor was the body of his girlfriend. She had several bullet holes in her chest and Naruto dropped to the floor and cradled her bloodied body._

 _"Don't worry your gonna be fine. SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"_

 _Meek came out the store where he took cover and dropped to the floor when he saw the bodies of his friends along with Naruto breaking down while holding his girlfriend's body._

 _"Yo Ruto I'm so sorry I should have pulled her into the store with me."_

 _Naruto ignored his friend and openly cried as he held in to Hinata's body not even caring that her blood was staining his clothes._

 _"Nar...Naruto."_

 _Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata's lavender colored eyes staring into his blue ones._

 _"Hinata please save your strength. Help is on the way."_

 _Hinata coughed and blood flowed out of her mouth._

 _"Naruto I'm not gonna make it."_

 _Naruto shook his head. "Don't think like that. Your gonna be fine. Your gonna make it and we're gonna raise our little girl together."_

 _"Naruto please promise me something. Promise me you'll look after our baby girl. Promise me that your try your hardest to get her out of here and make her happy. Please."_

 _Naruto reluctantly nodded and Hinata smiled._

 _"Please don't cry Naruto. I'm at peace."_

 _Naruto shook his head._

 _"Please Hinata! Don't leave me! Everyone leaves me. I can't lose you! I can't keep losing people."_

 _Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry but I can't. But I want you to find love again."_

 _"I can't. I love you!"_

 _"I love you too."_

 _With those words her body went still and Naruto pulled her body to him and wept as his friends surrounded him._

 _**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Hinata. I told you I'd protect you and I failed. But I kept my promise. I've given Nina anything she asked for and anything she can ever dream of I can provide for her."

He stayed silent before sighing.

"I love you Hinata. And I always will."

With that Naruto walked deeper into the cemetery. He stopped once again at two graves that made a sad smile come to his face as he dropped to his knees and placed the flowers at the graves.

"It's been a while Ma. Pop."

He stared at the graves of Minato and Kushina, his parents.

"I've tried so hard to become the man that you'd want me to be. Dad, I train everyday something I got from you. Ma I try to eat as healthy as possible and even have a college degree. All I ever wanted was for you guys to be proud of me and I know I have flaws like my temper, thanks mom, but I've persevered through those flaws and I've made it."

Naruto wiped a year from his face and proudly smiled.

"I've achieved my dreams. I finished college. I made it to the NBA and I can provide for my family. But I'm not done yet. You both taught me to not settle and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I've been out of control as of late but that ends now. From here on everything I do is for you. I know your looking down on me and I want you to enjoy the show cause it's about to get wild.

 **Next Day**

Naruto groaned as a pillow hit his head.

"Jimmy what the fuck. It's like four in the morning."

Naruto threw the pillow back at Jimmy Butler who in his weary state barely managed to point to the door.

"Answer it."

Naruto sighed and threw the covers off and got up. He opened the door and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Ken! You made it."

Kendall smiled then blushed when she saw he was wearing no shirt.

"Yeah sorry if it's a little early but I had to see you."

Naruto smiled and leaned in for a kiss which she happily gave him. When it was done he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad your here."

"I'm happy you invited me."

Naruto went in for another kiss but another pillow hit his back.

"Can you two do that outside. I'm trying to sleep!"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed a t-shirt and closed the door. He took Kendall's hand and the two began to roam the hallways of the hotel. They eventually found a couch to sit on in the empty lobby.

"So how was your photo shoot?"

Kendall shrugged. "It was ok but I'm waiting for bigger things. What about you? How has Philly been? Seen any old friends?"

"Yeah I went to go see my friend Ino and she told me my friend B is in L.A. looking for me."

"Ino?"

"Yeah she's a friend from high school but don't worry I never liked her in that way."

He kissed the side of her head and she sighed.

"Mom's not happy about how you got out of appearing on the show."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not afraid of anyone and no offense your mom doesn't scare me."

"Well she should. If she wanted to she could bury your career. But don't worry I wouldn't let that happen.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Have you seen the 'make Naruto an All Star' movement?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, what is that."

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Voting for the All Star game ends soon and your fans are trying to increase your votes. Here check this out."

She handed him her phone and played a video.

 **Play Blow Up by J. Cole**

 _The video started with a clip from draft might._

 _"And now with the first pick of the 2013 NBA Draft the Los Angeles Lakers select, Naruto Uzumaki from the University of Louisville."_

 _The video then cut to a interview Naruto did hours after being drafted._

 _"What a year for you Naruto. Just a few months ago you were celebrating a NCAA championship and now your the number one pick. How do you put it in perspective?"_

 _Naruto smiled. "Well it's all surreal to me. Just glad my family and friends were here and that they were able to experience this with me. Its a once in a lifetime experience and I've been putting countless hours in the gym leading up to this point to be ready for the next level."_

 _A clip of his college career played ending with him hoisting up the championship trophy._

 **Hey, this is a song for my haters**  
 **Yeah, you got me feeling like the greatest**  
 **Yeah, hey, this is a song for my haters**  
 **Hey hey, you got me feeling like the greatest**

 _Naruto smirked and was going to drive but caught a glimpse of Deandre Jordan sliding into the paint so he stepped back just as Chris Paul recovered and pulled up for a three._

 _Paul jumped to contest the shot and drew a whistle just as the ball left Naruto's hands. Naruto fell on his butt in front of his bench and watched as the ball hit the back of the rim._

 _From his sitting position he turned to his bench and yelled. "Let's go!"_

 **Ha, bitch I'm about to blow up**  
 **Bitch I'm about to blow up**

 **Hey I came up**  
 **I warmed up the next up**  
 **Bitch I'm about to blow up**  
 **Now don't it sound legendary**

 _Another clip showed Naruto communicating with Whiteside who nodded and set a screen for him. Naruto ran through it and Paul went under it as both he and Griffin double teamed the rookie._

 _Naruto kept going towards the basket and almost lost the ball, but before he could he threw the ball under his legs to Whiteside who rose up for a monster dunk that got the entire Staples center on their feet._

 **This for niggas who ain't satisfied with secondary**  
 **This for my sisters who ain't satisfied with secretary**  
 **Uh, I'm blowing and bitch I'm still me**

 _The next clip showed Naruto getting the ball off the inbound with a few seconds on the clock. At half court two defenders doubled teamed him and he did a eurostep before throwing up a halfcout one handed shot as the buzzer sounded and ending the first half as Naruto made the shot._

 **But what's the cost to live your dream, do you feel me?**  
 **Everything glittering ain't what you think it will be**  
 **Funny how money, chains and whips make me feel free**

 _The next clip was Whiteside tipping the ball to Naruto who raced up the court. He didn't meet resistance until Andre Iguodala got in front of him in front of the basket._

 _That didn't stop Naruto for going for the layup which he made with the foul._

Naruto watched the entire video with a smile on his face. When he finished he looked at Kendall.

"This is like beyond insane. Did you vote for me?"

Kendall nodded. "Of course. Even before we started dating I voted for you. If I could vote for you at every position in the starting lineup I would."

Naruto smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your the best."

Kendall smiled. "So when do I get to meet your family?"

"Not sure but it's definitely today. They're still probably in L.A. right now. Nervous?"

"A little."

"Well don't be. Just be yourself and your good."

"Who's coming?"

"Um my friend Biggs just got a job with the team so you'll probably see him. Besides that I think just my mom, sister and Nina. Now let me go change and we can spend the day doing whatever."

 **Lakers vs 76ers**

The game was about to start and it was time for the away team to run out on the court and the moment he did the crowd went insane. A few people had his high school jersey on while a bunch were holding signs that said, Welcome Home Naruto.

The rookie smiled and waved to the fans, seeing a bunch a familiar faces. Things intensified when the Laker's starting five was announced.

 _"And now! The hometown kid! A two time Pennsylvania State Champion! Starting at the point guard position, Philadelphia's own Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Naruto got up from his seat and the place went nuts as Naruto just waved steeling his nerves for game mode.

When the game was finally about to start Naruto walked over to the scorers table and saw Kendall standing behind it.

"They're not here yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

Naruto groaned. "I can't start the game without them. I have to do the same routine at every game they attend. If not it'll throw me off."

"Well we could do a little something?"

Naruto bit his lip and pondered his options. Just before he decided he heard a familiar voice.

"We're here! We're here!"

His mother ran up with Nina in her arms and Mia right behind her."

Naruto sighed and turned to Kendall. "Maybe some other time."

He turned to Nina as Amanda held her over the table. The father daughter duo did their signature handshake, three hand slaps before bumping wrist three times, then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! I'm home. I'm home."

He whispered the last part before turning around placing a kiss on Nina's forehead.

"Guys this is Kendall. Y'all be nice ok."

Nina nodded and smiled at Kendall. Naruto then turned to his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"For good luck."

He then ran to his spot for tip off.

Just as the ref was about to throw up the ball Naruto spotted three figures out of the corner of his eye, the Hyuga's.

The Sixers won the tip and got a quick three. The ball was then inbounded to Naruto who walked up the court.

He crossed halfcout and made eye contact with Markieff who nodded. He came over and set a screen for Naruto who used it to get a quick open midrange shot.

Naruto smiled. "Woooo!"

 _"And Naruto Uzumaki gets his first shot of the New Year's to go down back from his suspension."_

After his shot the Sixers missed and Whiteside grabbed the rebound. He gave it to Naruto who walked up the court. He called Markieff over again but this time he waved his hand towards the basket telling him he wanted him to roll to the basket.

Morris followed his orders and once Naruto used his screen he rolled down to the basket. Naruto was about to pass it to him but spotted a better option. He threw the ball over Markieff's head and into the hands of Vince Carter who drained a corner three.

 _"And nice feed from Naruto as Carter gets the triple."_

For the next few minutes Naruto passed the ball trying to get his teammates involved but with just under four minutes to go in the first quarter they were down nine to eighteen.

Naruto brought the ball up the court and passed to Butler who dribbled for a few seconds and passed it back to him. Naruto caught the ball and faked the shot getting his defender off his feet and drive to the rim and did a floater over the center.

The Sixers called timeout and Naruto shook his head as he came out of the game. He didn't come back in until the second quarter and his team was down by ten with the score being 32-22.

Their first possession was a mess as they fumbled around with the ball but Naruto managed to hit a midrange shot just as the shot clock ran down.

On defense Naruto saw the ball being passed to his assignment and quickly tipped it into the air. It was gonna land out of bounds but he quickly jumped in the air and threw it to Young who ran up the court.

Naruto trailed behind him and when Young was about to go for a layup he passed to Naruto who immediately threw up a three point shot and watched as it went in.

The Philadelphia crowd cheered as he made his first three point shot of the game.

After that the Laker's forced a miss and Livingston grabbed the rebound. He ran up the court and passed to Naruto who got open for another three and wasted no time shooting it.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki back to back triples and you know what he's saying right now? I'm back."_

The Sixers called timeout and Rick switched up the lineup. He moved Naruto to the shooting guard and put Nash in at the point. Then he put Jimmy at the small forward and Carroll at the power with Whiteside as the center.

This line up stopped the Sixers from scoring and Carroll, who grabbed the rebound, threw the ball up the court to Naruto. There was only one defender up the court so Naruto passed to his left to Nash who immediately threw the pass up to Naruto and everyone watched as the six foot point guard rose into the air and threw down a one handed alley oop dunk.

" _And look at that! The little guy taking the elevator up! That is just a thing of beauty."_

Down the court the Sixers tried to score but Whiteside denied their shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound. He took off down the court and his defender did a good job sticking with him but Naruto simply stepped back which made his defender fall and he drained the three pointer.

 _"And He is feeling it! Naruto Uzumaki is on fire! He's scored all thirteen of his team's points here in the second quarter as the Laker's now lead by three."_

The Sixers finally scored a layup and Nash brought the ball up the court and passed to Naruto who was gonna shoot it but they double teamed him and he had to pass to Whiteside who came out to the three point line.

Naruto stayed aggressive and ran towards Whiteside who handed him the ball and immediately set a screen giving Naruto the space to fire off a deep three pointer.

" _Oh my God! He's making twenty eight foot jumpshots like their layups! He's now got sixteen in this quarter alone!"_

The Sixers scored another layup and Nash brought the ball up again. He tried to pass back to Naruto but the defense did a good job of denying him the ball. The rookie ran down under basket before shooting back to the three point line and catching the ball. He had only a few feet of space and fired away draining the shot.

The Sixers missed their shot and Naruto walked up the court as Nash has the ball. Naruto's defender played up on him and he remembered the first thing Nash taught him. He placed his hand on his torso and when he made eye contact with Nash he gave a small push and Nash tossed him the ball.

There wasn't a lot of space but it didn't stop him from taking the three and making it.

 _"This is insane! Naruto Uzumaki is in a zone! He's got twenty two points and six three pointers."_

After his shot the Sixers missed again and Carroll grabbed the rebound. He ran up the court and passed to Naruto who drove to the basket with two people on him. This didn't stop him from going for the layup as he used his body to shield his defenders from the ball and at the last second he flicked the ball up over his head and into the basket.

" _And he's just on another planet right now!"_

On defense Nash stole the ball and immediately passed to Naruto who threw up a long range three. Naruto kept his hand extended as he watched the ball go in. When it went in the basket the crowd went insane and Philly refused to call timeout.

"This is what I do! I'm back! I'm back!"

Philly missed their next shot and everyone in the arena stood up.

 _"Give it back to Naruto he's unstoppable right now. Twenty seven this quarter!"_

Whiteside grabbed the rebound and instantly passed to Naruto who took off down the court. He slowed down as he approached the three point line. This made his defender think he was gonna shoot and Naruto quickly sped up and drove past him before pulling up for a midrange shot.

" _It's good! Are you kidding me! This is out of control! Why are the Sixers refusing to call timeout. It's not like you can save them for the next game."_

The Sixers missed again dispite getting two offensive rebounds. Nash got the ball and walked up the court. He tried to get the ball to Naruto but he couldn't get it to him until he got to the corner. His defender played up close to him and Naruto just decided to fade away for the corner three pointer.

 _"Again! He's a one man wrecking crew! And Philadelphia is finally calling a timeout."_

Naruto roared and beat his chest.

"I'm back! Philly stand up!"

He waved his hands getting the crowd to cheer louder as his teammates surrounded him. Nick even ran up behind him waving a towel.

"Cool down bro! Your killing em! Cool down!"

Coming out of the timeout Nash stole the ball and passed to Naruto who took a three just as the clock ran out and the buzzer sounded.

" _And that's it! This is insane! Naruto Uzumaki has set the record for most points scored in a quarter with thirty five points as he went on a solo run! He didn't even miss a single shot that entire quarter as he scored every single point for the entire team."_

Naruto smirked and waved his hands as he made his way to the locker room.

When the third quarter started Naruto could still feel a tingle in his bones and smiled.

To start the half Naruto didn't play but halfway through the quarter he was subbed back in and his team was up by fifteen.

Naruto brought the ball up the court and passed to Butler he used a screen set by Nick to drive to the basket. Instead of going to the basket Jimmy passed to Young who passed to Naruto. Naruto pump faked which got his defender off his feet and he took a side dribble before shooting the open three from the corner.

 _"And back to work! The Sixers have no answer for him tonight! He's got forty two points and still counting."_

The Sixers managed to get a midrange shot to go down but on offense Naruto was still cooking. Jimmy posted up down low and was gonna go to score but he saw Naruto's defender sagging off and threw it to him. Naruto wasted no time shooting a three And making it.

" _I'm just speechless! Utterly speechless!"_

After a Sixers miss Naruto brought the ball up the court and began to dribble between his legs. He then went behind his back and went to drive to the basket but snapped the ball to his right hand catching his defender off guard and he used that to get in front of him.

The rookie saw Whiteside and threw a pass to him but the ball bounced off the chest of the other teams center and went back into the hands of Naruto who threw up a layup.

 _"And I'm going home! Game is over!"_

And it was game over because The Rookie went on to score twenty two points in the third quarter. And because of his phenomenal play he got to sit out during the fourth quarter.

Naruto smiled as he got off the bench and high fived his teammates as the final buzzer sounded. He looked over to where the Hyuga's were sitting and saw they were gone. This made him quickly look to where his family was sitting and he sighed when he saw Nina waving at him. But his body tensed up when he noticed that Kendall was missing. He was going to call to Amanda but a reporter walked up to him.

"Naruto what a legendary performance. Sixty one points including thirty five in the second quarter. What fueled you tonight?"

Naruto was forced to tear his eyes away to answer the questions.

"Um just having some many special people out there in the crowd tonight. So many familiar faces in the crowd and the cheers reminded me of playing in the Staples center."

"You said special people, does one of those included Kendall Jenner who surprisingly attended today's game."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah a little bit everyone knows that I'm gonna give everything I got whenever I step onto the court and tonight was no different."

"The fans cheered for you more than they did there own team. Why do you think that is?"

"Its because I can relate to them. I don't know any of those guys personally but some would see playing Philadelphia as getting the short end of the stick as to playing in Los Angeles. I grew up here. I was raised here. So for everyone in Philly to see that the kid who had so many screw ups in life can still make it out gives them hope. That's why I think everyone was so excited to see me out on that floor tonight."

With that he ran towards the scorers table. He pointed to Kendall's empty seat and his mother simply shrugged. Naruto sighed and ran towards the locker room. The moment he entered the tunnel a shower of confetti rained down on him and someone's laughter made him smirk.

"Good game baby."

He felt a slim pair of arms wrap around his waist and Kendall rested her head on his back.

"Thanks."

Naruto surprised her by turning around and pressing his lips to hers. The two became lost in their own little world and only the need for oxygen forced them to separate but they kept their foreheads connected.

"Damn Ruto! Y'all Damn near the same size!"

The was a chorus of laughter and and a flash.

The couple turned to find Naruto's teammates along with Biggs who captured a picture of the two.

"Kendall will excuse me."

She nodded and Naruto took off after his teammates who ran towards the locker room.

 **After the game**

"Are you serious! Oh my god!"

Kendall laughed as Mia told a story about the time Naruto used salt instead of sugar to make a cake. Long story short it was for the school bake sale to raise money for the entrance price for a basketball tournament and things didn't end well.

"Come on! I was studying for midterms, had practice and chores. I was under a lot of stress."

After the game Naruto took everyone out to a restaurant for dinner that turned into his family embarrassing him.

"Well be glad Shika's not here cause he has the real dirt on you."

On cue the agent walked in with Temari and a another man behind them.

The man was around Naruto's age and his arms were riddled with tattoos against his dark skin. He had a short goatee and his hair was styled into a mohawk and the top was dyed brown.

"Yo Shika who this?"

"Naruto Odell. Odell Naruto. He's the new client I was telling you about but that's not why I'm here. We got a problem."

"What?"

"Well actually two. First Under Arm- Oww!"

He stopped when Temari stepped on his foot.

"Stop stalling and tell him what the fuck is going on!"

Shikamaru gulped. "Can't you tell him?"

She shook her head and the two began a staring argument.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Both Temari and Shikamaru stayed silent and Odell had to speak up.

"Look man I don't know all the details but apparently someone named Hoo...Hoo."

"Hyuga?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Whoever that is is trying to take your daughter from you. I guess you know him since he got a court order."

"WHAT!"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "What the fuck!"

"I didn't know how to say it! But he's right. The Hyuga's are trying to gain custody of Nina and they're using your little incident with that photographer as their main case."

Naruto slumped down in his seat.

"Can they really take her from me?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah but they'd have to convince a judge that you aren't for to take care of her."

Naruto sighed and felt someone tug on his pants leg.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave you."

Naruto picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you won't. I got you. Always and forever."

Everyone nodded and joined in on the hug, even Kendall. The only one who was left out was Odell who awkwardly stood off to the side.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll do what ever we can to help."

Naruto nodded as his mother kissed the side of his head and everyone had one thought running through their mind, protect Nina.

 **And Done!**

 **Last chapter for a really long time. But I will return. I wrote a few other chapter's for some other stories and hopefully my girlfriend will post those along with my hiatus notes.**

 **Wish me luck guys.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shikamaru sighed as he typed furiously into his laptop. It had been a few days since the Hyuga's made their plan of taking Nina known and the team gave Naruto a few days off to cool his head. The rookie didn't wanna miss more games than he already did but ultimately he decided to go on a camping trip with his friends and family. Surprisingly Kendall even joined them. The only two who were left behind were Shikamaru and Temari, who were working on how Naruto could keep custody of his daughter.

Shikamaru groaned and banged the desk.

"Shika, you need to calm down."

The agent shook his head.

"I can't babe. Everyone is counting on me to get this done."

Temari shook her head and took a seat on the desk and forced her boyfriend to look in her eyes.

"Well I'm the one that's actually defending him in court so I think things rest on my shoulders just as equally."

Shikamaru grumbled and leaned back in his chair.

"I know I just can't believe they'd stoop this low."

"Well they did and now it's our turn to protect our family."

Shikamaru looked at her weirdly. "Family?"

Temari smirked. "Come on Shika, you and Naruto are brothers in every sense of the word except blood. The only people that are actually related are Naruto and Nina yet here we all are one big happy weird family and now it's my turn to protect it."

Shikamaru nodded and Temari kissed him on the side of the head.

"Good now I'll worry about the case and you work on having Under Armour not drop Naruto."

"On it."

A few hours later Shikamaru found himself in a meeting with a few representatives from Under Armour.

"I'm sorry mister Nara but with all due respect to the way your client has been playing he's just been a bit too problematic on and off the court."

Shikamaru laughed. "Come on guys I know Naruto isn't the best at containing his emotions but you have to sit back and think. Naruto is one of the fastest rising stars in the NBA. He hit one million Twitter followers in his first week. He's on track to be an All 6, rookie of the year and Heck he may even win MVP. Do you know what that means?"

Everyone shook their heads and Shikamaru continued. "It means if you decide to pass up on Naruto then your passing up on a sure thing."

One of the reps shook his head.

"You seam to be forgetting that we signed Stephen Curry around the same time we signed Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded. "Oh I didn't forget. But did you forget that Nike has LeBron, Durant and even Naruto's own teammate Kobe Bryant who I'm sure would be glad to help Naruto transition over to Nike."

This didn't seemed to settle well with the reps as they began to whisper amongst themselves and Shikamaru smirked as he went in for kill.

"Let's be honest fellas, Naruto doesn't want to split with Under Armour and you guys don't want to split with him. Your just afraid that he's ruining your image but I'll tell you this. Sales have increased by more than ten times as it was last year and with the merchandise that Naruto has coming out soon it'll only keep increasing. Where in the buisnees of making money gentlemen and I promise if you stick with Naruto you'll continue to make money."

Shikamaru watched as they debated their decision and on the outside he appeared calm, cool and collected but on the inside he was a nervous wreck he honestly pulled that entire speech out of his asshole but hopefully it worked.

"Well Mister Nara I don't know how but you've convinced me and my colleagues to give mister Uzumaki another chance. But tell him to stay out of the headlines in a bad way one more mishap like this and the order may come straight from the top to cut ties with him."

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you and I promise you we will not have this conversation again."

Shikamaru gathered his things and left the office. He went outside and got into his Lamborghini and called Temari.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. They're keeping him on they're list of clientele. How's your and?"

Shikamaru could hear the smirk on Temari's face as she spoke.

"Well you know how my brother's on the Philadelphia city council?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah Gaara."

"Exactly. Once I explained to him the situation he had no problem doing a little constructive detective work for me and he uncovered a few things. One of those things is something that you have to see."

Shikamaru nodded and ended the call and revved up the engine of his sports cars before taking off down the street.

 **Later That Night**

"I can't believe this."

"Its right in front of your face how can you not believe it."

Shikamaru stared at the computer screen in disbelief as Temari showed him files that tied Haishi to the death of Hinata.

If Gaara did his detective work right then Haishi paid off some low level street thugs to kill Naruto. But the plan backfired and his own daughter ended up dead because he didn't want her to date someone 'lower' than her.

"So what do we do with this."

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and stayed silent for a long time before pulling out his phone and calling a friend.

"Hello...I need to speak to Sasuke Uchiha."

 **Next Morning**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment with a large bag on his back and smaller one's in his hands.

"How was camping?"

The NBA player turned to see his best friend sitting on his couch but was too exhausted to say anything about it.

"It was Ok but right now I just wanna relax."

Naruto dropped the bags and made his way to the couch and plopped down on it. Shikamaru watched as everyone else began filing into the penthouse and his eyes widened when he saw a sleeping Nina being carried in by Kendall. He turned his head to Naruto for an explanation but the point guard just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's good with kids."

Naruto pointed to Nina's room and Kendall laid her down before joining her boyfriend on the couch. That's when someone decided to make his presence known.

"Sup dope."

Naruto jumped up with wide eyes and turned to see a man around his age with black spikey hair. The man wore a simple black suit.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here!"

The man known as Sasuke just stared at the NBA player as he approached him. Neither said a word but as minutes passed Naruto cracked a smirk that made Sasuke lose his bearing as he smirked too. Soon the two began to full out laugh as they embraced each other.

"Naruto...it's been awhile."

Naruto smirked. "Is that your way of saying you missed me Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "I guess."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then turned his head to Kendall.

"I must say your taste in women is astounding dope."

Naruto laughed and Kendall blushed. "Well as cool as it is to see you again, why exactly are you here?"

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru before picking up the TV remote.

"I've been looking for a place for me and Sakura to settle down in for a awhile and what better place than Los Angeles. Plus I fixed a little problem for you."

He turned the TV on and Naruto was shocked at the headline.

 **Father Arresta For Death of Daughter**

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Haishi was shown being dragged out of his house in handcuffs.

"What the fuck?"

"Turns out Haishi wasn't the saint he painted himself out to be."

Naruto felt tears run down his eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't thank me, thank Shikamaru and Temari. They got the evidence I just sent the word up to my supervisor."

Naruto nodded. "Well you still looked out. How bout you join us for breakfast. Moms making pancakes."

Sasuke nodded. "It would be my pleasure.".

 _Bang! Bang!_

Everyone turned their heads to the door and Naruto went to open it.

"What's up ya fool ya fool. Killer Bees back and ready to groove!"

 **And Done!**

 **Back in buisnees, let me know what you guys think.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	20. Star studded announcements

**Chapter Twenty**

Naruto walked into the practice gym after dropping Nina off at school. It was a few weeks after the true cause of Hinata's death came out and since then his life has been much better.

The rookie turned on his headphones and played Otis by Jay Z and Kanye West.

The rookie quickly went to work putting up shots from the elbow, wing and three before dropping to the ground and doing a set of one minute push ups, which ended up being 82. When he finished his push ups he did ten laps around the court.

After his last lap he grabbed a ball and sprinted down the court before doing a three sixty layup. Once he landed he caught the ball as it came out of the hoop and ran to the opposite side and three down a one handed dunk.

Naruto sighed as he took his shirt off and prepared to do another set but a bunch of people entered the gym and he took his headphones off.

"What's going on?"

He got no response as his teammates, the heads of the Lakers organization and his friends and family members filed into the gym. Even Kendall was there.

Biggs was there with his camera recording and Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Why all y'all staring at me like that?"

Everyone smiled and had their phone out no doubt snapping the entire thing.

"Do you know what today is?"

Naruto turned to Jeanie Buss and shook his head.

"No not at all."

"Well then this will be so much better, boys hit it."

One of his teammates got a button and confetti rained from the ceiling and a poster opened up from the ceiling and Naruto's jaw dropped.

The poster was a picture of him doing his superman taunt but it wasn't the picture that got him it was the words on it. The top read ' **BORN TO BE A LAKER'** then the bottom said ' **BORN TO BE AN ALL STAR'**

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as everyone surrounded him and gave him pats on the back and hugs. After what seemed like an eternity of hugs the rookie was pulled into a hug that made him smile when his girlfriend softly whispered a congratulations into his ear.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"I really can't believe this is happening."

Kendall smiled as she kept her arms around his neck and he had his arms on her hips seemingly forgetting about the others in the gym with them.

"You deserve this. Nobody works as hard as you."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Naruto look around, all of these people here believe in you."

"Yeah but not in the way you believe in me."

Kendall blushed and Naruto leaned on for a kisswhich she happily returned. Everyone around them let out a loud, AWWWWWWW, which made them remember that they weren't alone. The couple separated while blushing as Killer Bee approached them.

"Its been long and hard numba nine but you stayed on your grine and now it's time for you to shine!"

Everyone looked at Bee then at Naruto for a translation.

"He basically said we gotta celebrate and I have a great idea."

 **TNT Presented by State Farm**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the NBA on TNT presented by State farm. My name is Ernie Johnson and as always I'm joined by Shaquille O'Neal, Kenny 'The Jet' Smith and Charles Barkley. Tonight all the votes have been counted and we will learn who is set to start in this year's All Star Game. I've already seen the list but you guys do not know who is representing for the East or West, any last minute guesses."

Shaq nodded. "You see a bunch of the same faces every year but I'm hoping to see a few of the big men represent this year, especially since its two back court and three front court players."

Charles nodded in agreement and Kenny spoke.

"I agree with you on that one Shaq but I'm hoping to here Naruto Uzumaki tonight. The kid is a bonafide monster. It would be a crime if his name was not called tonight."

Ernie nodded. "Well if that's the case then let's start with the Western conference. First out in the front court...Kevin Love. Maing his third all star appearance and his first start."

"Next...Kevin Durant."

"Durantula!"

"Actually Shaq he has a new nickname this time around. Fifth straight. This is his fifth straight all star appearance. He's just been in the zone this year. Nine straight thirty point games."

"Blake Griffin joins them as the final member of the front court. This is his fourth straight all star appearance and his third start."

"Next in the backcourt we have Stephen Curry. The first Warrior starter since Latrell Sprewell in ninety five. He's averaging twenty four points and nine assists which is second in the league.

"And finally a man no one should be shocked to see up here...Naruto Uzumaki. What else is there to say about the year this young man is having. He's hit a few bumps but he's leading the league in points and is third in assists. The western team is looking stacked as always but can they take on the East who's starters will be announced when we return.

 **Naruto's Penthouse**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch in his living room with Kendall sleeping on his shoulder and Nina on his lap. The rest of his friends and family were scattered throughout the living room asleep. After leaving the gym they wanted to go out but Naruto wanted to just hang out inside with the most important people in his life so they just sat around and watched movies.

Naruto looked at Kendall's peaceful face as she slept and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't know what it was about her but she had him in a trap and he had no intention on trying to get out. For once things were looking up for Naruto Uzumaki.

 **And Done!**

 **Short ass chapter I know but it's just to get me back in the groove.**

 **A lot of people complained about two many Naruto characters but this is a Naruto fic so what's the problem. I can literally count on my fingers how many Naruto characters that I've used on my fingers, watch somebody actually go back and count, and a lot of them were brief appearances.**

 **To my slow updating. I'm super busy by I try to write but I'm just exhausted but I try to get new chapters up for you guys. Also I'm thinking of wrapping his rookie year up so let me know I can hit a few key points of the season and we can move on I'm tired of writing about 2014.**

 **Also little side bar if anyone can draw pm cause I could really use some help with something.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Naruto sighed as he dropped the ball low while holding it in both hands. Russell Westbrook played up close on him but out of the corner of his eye he saw Nick come up to set a screen. Naruto quickly ran Westbrook to it and quickly fired away from the three point line over the outstretched hand of Kevin Durant.

Naruto took a few steps back and watched as the ball sailed through the air and rolled out.

"Fuck...Get back!"

Naruto raced back on defense and got in front of Westbrook hoping to stop his fastbreak opportunity but the powerful point guard just ran into him not stopping until he threw the ball into the basket, ignoring the whistle that Naruto drew as he scored.

"And tonight we've seen a complete one eighty by Naruto Uzumaki just a few days before he is set to take part in the All Star game and it looks like he's given his all into the first half of the season. With just five minutes to go he has picked up his fifth foul and is one away from having to sit down."

Naruto smirked and chewed on his mouth guard showing everyone on the outside that he was fine but on the inside he was freaking out. He had only six points and three assists to top it off he had five turnovers to match his five fouls.

The rookie watched as Westbrook made his free throw and Whiteside inbounded the ball to him and Naruto slowly walked the ball up the court. When he reached halfcourt he passed to Livingston. Once the ball was out of his hand Naruto ran to the corner and waited.

Naruto watched as Nick came over and set a screen to get him open. The moment he caught the ball the rookie got his defender, Kevin Durant, to jump and quickly took a step forward before going into his shooting motion but he threw a pass to Whiteside inside who dunked the ball.

Naruto clapped his hands as the Thunder called a timeout with four minutes left in the game. The coach sat him and he watched as his team stayed within striking distance of the game.

When the rookie finally came back into the game his team was down by five with forty seconds left.

Butler inbounded the ball to him and Naruto held the ball for a few seconds before driving to the basket. He spinned off of Westbrook and went for a layup.

Naruto landed on his back as ball rolled out. Luckily Whiteside grabbed the rebound and went to put it back in but he got swarmed by the Thunder and had to throw it out to Butler. Naruto quickly got off the ground and ran out to the three point line to catch the ball.

Once the ball was back in his hands the crowd at Staples center stood up as Naruto looked in Westbrook's eyes and pulled up for a deep three.

"IT'S GOOD! IT'S GOOD! Mr. Fourth quarter still making big plays as the Lakers trail by two and OKC calls their final timeout."

Naruto took his mouth guard out of his mouth and threw it to the ground and screamed as Nick ran at him and shoulder bumped him.

Naruto held his hand out and the three bumped wrist three times, before slapping hands three times. Then they slid their hands up and intertwined their thumbs before sliding their hands back and they both bowed.

"Namaste."

After the timeout Westbrook drove past Naruto and all the way to the run before being blocked by Whiteside. Naruto caught the ball and pushed it down the court. He looked at the clock and saw the seconds slowly tick away. Naruto threw the ball to Butler in the corner and Butler quickly touch passed it back to the point guard and Naruto didn't hesitate to fire away from the three point line.

Everyone watched as the ball sailed though the air but fell inches short of the rim and airballed it just as the buzzer sounded.

The entire arena stared at Naruto in shock as the Thunder celebrated their victory. Naruto hung his head and slowly walked off the court. As he passed the bench he drapped a towel over his head and untucked his jersey.

As he walked down the tunnel he felt his teammates pat him on the back but he paid it no mind. As he went to turn the corner he felt someone give him a hug.

"You ok?"

Naruto didn't say anything as Kendall kissed his neck lightly.

"C'mon babe, talk to me."

"I'm just tired. Ready to go to sleep."

Kendall nodded. "Well hurry up and change so we can get out of here. Your mom already packed everything so we can get in the plane and you can rest."

Naruto only nodded as he kissed her forehead and headed to the locker room.

When the rookie got to the locker room he showered and changed into a pair of black Bape sweatpants, a white t-shirt under a black hoodie. He also wore a red snapback hat with a pair of red sneakers.

On his way out Naruto was directed to the media room.

"Tonight you just seemed out of it. Five turnovers, nine points, one for nine from the three point line and an airball to end the game. Care to make a comment on your play."

Naruto just scratched his head. "I'm not sure if you can really comment on that with any other thing than the way I played was uncharacteristic and highly unacceptable. Now I'm not gonna promise that it won't happen again cause in this league you never know but I will try my hardest to prevent this."

"Naruto despite how the game ended your team is sitting in a good position with a 37-18 record going into the All Star break. With your busy weekend how will you rejuvenate yourself for the second half of the season?"

The point guard scratched his chin before sighing.

"Well one thing I can do is this...it pains me to say it but as of now I'm officially pulling myself out of the three point contest. I hope that maybe next year I will have another opportunity to participate but this year I need at least a Saturday off of the court."

With that said Naruto got up and left the media room. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and put his headphones on.

The rookie walked to the players parking space ignoring the cameras as he put his hood up so they couldn't see his face.

When he reached his destination he entered a black SUV that drove off the moment he got in. Naruto felt Kendall lay her head on his shoulder as they drove to the airport.

"Babe I have something to tell you."

"What is it."

"I won't be flying with your family to New Orleans."

"Why not?"

"Cause my mom and sisters are flying down there too and they want me to fly down there with them."

"Oh...well at least you'll still be there."

"They also invited you as well."

"Oh well then I guess your not to excited about."

"No I want you to meet my family it's just they can be a bit extra."

The All Star nodded before smirking.

"So can mine."

Kendall looked out the window and saw Naruto's friends posing on the wing of the plane.

"Don't worry I can handle your family."

Kendall wearily nodded and Naruto reassured her with a kiss on the top of her head before getting out of the car.

"Yo y'all get your asses off that before you break it cause I ain't paying for it."

His friends reluctantly began to climb down from the aircraft while Amanda walked up to him.

"Where's Nina?"

"I put her to sleep it's gonna be a long weekend and she'll need lots of rest, still has school on Monday."

"Thanks ma."

Amanda nodded as she looked in his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just need some rest."

"Ok well make sure you get some cause you've got a busy weekend."

He nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks for your concern Ma but I'm fine."

"I'm your mother it's my job to be concerned. Especially when you pay the bills."

She smirked when she said the last part and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad to see I'm appreciated."

"I love you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and waved his hand as he turned around.

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you too."

 **And Done!**

 **Not much but it sets up the next chapter.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	22. In flight

**So I didn't mention this but I'm taking out the whole New Years concept, not hard since I haven't written a chapter yet. This way so he has only met Kim and Kylie so far.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Naruto walked to the steps of the plane where Kendall was waiting for him.

"You ready?"

Naruto smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I got this."

The two walked onto the plane and heard loud laughter. As soon as they entered the laughing stopped and all eyes fell on them.

"Hey guys this is Naruto, my boyfriend."

Naruto smiled and waved. "It's nice to meet you guys."

Everyone stayed silent and Naruto began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"So this is the famous Naruto Uzumaki. Why don't you sit down it's a nice little flight."

Naruto sighed as Kendall's mother directed him to a seat.

Kendall introduced him to all her family member. Almost all of them were there. Kim, Kholé, Kourtney, Kylie, Kris and Bruce.

 _'Wow this is a one huge family.'_

"So Naruto tell us something about you?" Khloé asked once they were all seated and the plane had taken off.

"Well, uh, I just graduated from Louisville with a degree in Sports Administration. I just moved to LA like seven months ago. And now I'm trying to balance like four different jobs at once."

"Four?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah four. NBA player, model, actor and spokesperson. It's a lot but I'm not complaining."

The flight went smoothly but while Naruto tried to get some sleep Kendall's family wouldn't let him as they bombarded him with questions.

Naruto was currently drinking with Kholé, Kim and Kourtney when he heard Kendall's father call his name.

Naruto sighed and quickly downed his drink. He was gonna need it, he didn't have the best track record with his girlfriends fathers.

"Sup. You want to talk to me?"

"Yes. Sit down. Would you like another drink."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah I have a game in like twelve hours. Need to be as sober as possible."

"So, you and Kendall are together."

"Yes we are sir."

Naruto's heart was beating fast. He never really received the 'Don't hurt my daughter' talk and he wasn't really looking forward to this one.

"I just going to have the talk with you. You know Kendall and Kylie are my last babies. I know they're not kids now, but for me, they're still my babies "

Naruto nodded understandingly.

"Of course."

"I just need to make sure that you're here for the whole ride and not for any funny business."

Once he said this Naruto awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"I'm not here for any funny business and I do really care for your daughter."

"But your not here for the whole ride?"

"Um, I wanna be but only time will tell."

"You know that if you ever hurt my baby. I will kick your ass so hard that you'll regret it."

Once he said this Naruto felt his West Philadelphia side slip out.

"Yes. Of course I would never do anything to hurt your daughter but I don't take too kindly to threats. See where I grew up if you threatened someone you had to be ready to back it up at any time. Now I have no problems with you I and since your Kendall's dad I'll let it slide. But if you ever threaten me again, I don't care if your Kendall's father, I'll beat you like a drum."

Bruce gulped before downing his drink and smiled.

"I pray for the boys that your daughter will bring home."

Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Trust me when I say, I don't."

Naruto got up and made his way to the back of the jet and smiled when he saw Kendall.

"Hi you."

Naruto smiled and took a seat next to her and Kendall buried her face on his chest as he softly rubbed her back.

"How was your talk?"

"It was okay."

"Define okay."

"Well, there was definitely a threat there. One from him and one from me. But it's fine. Your dad loves you so much."

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head.

"I knew that would happen."

"Did he ever do that before?"

"Honestly? Never. He never thought that I was serious about any relationships before. But maybe this time he's sensing something different."

Kendall's words made Naruto smile even wider.

"Good to hear that. I'm the first target."

Naruto bought Kendall closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. His mind wondered to what Bruce had told him.

He definitely cared deeply for Kendall and wanted the two to be together as long as possible but was he in the relationship for the full ride.

Being with Kendall made him happy. She got along with his family and Nina adored her.

Naruto sighed. There was a lot on his mind for one weekend.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto sighed as he unlocked the door to his hotel room and dropped his bags at the door.

The sound of running feet made him look up.

"Daddy!"

Naruto was just able to catch Nina in his arms as she gave him a bear hug.

"Wassup princess. What are you doing up this late?"

"She wouldn't go back to sleep until she saw you."

Naruto nodded and gave his adopted sister a smile.

"Thank you Mia."

Mia just gave him a simple shrug.

"Don't worry about it."

Mia gave him a pat on the back before leaving. Once she was gone the NBA player flopped on his bed and felt his eyes slowly close his eyes but a weight quickly jumped on his chest.

"Daddy can you pwease read me a story."

Naruto smirked. Whenever Nina really wanted something she did a little baby voice that made him give in.

"Sure."

Nina smiled and quickly ran off and soon returned with a stack of books. Naruto shook his head as his daughter rested on his chest and he read her the first book. Once he was done he looked down and saw she was asleep and went to put the books away but her voice stopped him.

"Another one."

Naruto groaned and ended up reading Nina five books in order to put her to sleep. Once Nina was asleep Naruto just stared at his daughter as she slept on his chest.

Naruto removed the hair from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead and he smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep.

 **And Done!**

 **Short chapter but I'm trying on a busy schedule. Next few chapters will be the All Star weekend so I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	23. Happy Valentines Day

**Chapter Twenty Three**

As the light hit Naruto's face, he scrunched up his face and opened his eyes to see Kendall hugging his waist.

Naruto smirked as he kissed her forehead and her mouth formed a smile.

Just a few hours he had his mother swap out with him so he could wake up with his beautiful girlfriend on Valentines Day and not leave his daughter alone.

He turned to look at the clock and saw that is was 8:30 am. He smiled and turned back to Kendall. He started to stare at her face. He saw her freckles and smiled since that was one of the things he loved.

"You know it's rude to stare."

Kendall said this as she opened her eyes and he looked at the hazel eyes that he had come to love.

"I wasn't staring. I was romantically gazing."

She smiled and the two pressed their lips together. After their mini make out session the All Star ran his hand down her toned stomach and smirked as she gasped.

"Go take a shower, babe. I'll go get us some food."

Kendall nodded and hopped out of bed. As soon as he heard the door lock, Naruto jumped out of bed and rushed to the phone and quickly sent out a text. Soon there was a light tap on the door and when he opened it all his friends entered the room each carrying something and quickly set it up.

"Hurry up, she'll be out soon."

Temari flipped him off as she and Shikamaru carefully handled a bunch of roses.

"You never did anything this romantic for me."

Shikamaru groaned and glared at Naruto.

"See what you started."

Naruto smirked and shrugged as everything began to be squared away and pretty soon his Valentines Day surprise was set up.

While everyone was packing up the remaining supplies Naruto heard the handle on the bathroom door turn and quickly motioned for everyone to hurry up as he closed the door to the bedroom as he entered just as she came out. He smiled as she was wearing one of his hoodies.

"What are you up too?"

Kendall walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh you'll see. But first put on this blindfold."

The model looked at him skeptically but turned around allowing him to put on the blindfold. After he secured it around her eyes he gently took her hand and led her to the next room.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"Count to five and open your eyes."

Once he heard her say five he removed the blindfold and heard her gasp. Kendall covered her mouth with her hands and started crying.

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its perfect. It's everything a girl could ask for."

Kendall gave Naruto a big hug and he smiled.

"Well I have to treat my princess, the way she deserves to be treated, like royalty."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly. She smiled pulled him into a deeper kiss before turning around to look at the decorations.

A bunch of pink and red balloons were scattered on the floor and giant gold letter balloons spelled out 'Be Mine'.

There was also a giant bouquet of red roses in the shape of a heart next to a giant teddy bear that was so big Naruto was able to fit his actual jersey on it.

There was also the breakfast that was spread out on the table.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine baby."

Kendall took his hand and led him to the table where the two ate their meal.

"Naruto you didn't have to go all out."

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't but I wanted to. Plus you've been bugging me about getting you that bear for like, forever."

Kendall laughed and quickly got up and hugged the bear making Naruto chuckle.

"Well I got one more surprise babe."

The Lakers star left the room and returned with a small cage.

"I know I'm on the road a lot so I got you this little fella to keep you company while I'm away."

He opened the cage and pulled out a white furred Siberian Husky puppy.

Kendall quickly scoped the dog up in her arms and she nearly lost it which made Naruto smirk.

"Happy Valentines Day princess...I love you."

Kendall's eyes widened as tears freely fell down her face as she kissed Naruto with the puppy in her arms.

"I love you too baby. Now follow me."

The two left the room, Kendall still holding her new puppy in her arms, and went to the loading dock of the hotel.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Shhhhh. Just listen."

Naruto quieted down and soon heard the sound of a powerful engine as a blue 1976 Camero sped into the dock.

Naruto just stared at the car with wide eyes as Biggs and Killer B stepped out.

"Look at this numba nine. Yo chick got you a sweet ride."

"I bought it off this guy who took real good care of it but gave it to a few of my friends and told them to go crazy with the modifications on it."

"Babe, you honestly didn't have to do this."

"I didn't have to but I wanted to."

Naruto gave a dry laugh as he ran his hand over the car.

"Wanna take it for a ride."

Naruto quickly nodded his head and the couple hopped in before speeding off."

 **And Done!**

 **Short Chapter but it's a Valentine's Day special chapter. So happy Valentine's Day!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Deuces!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Naruto stepped out of his new car with his headphones on and quickly ran around to the other side to open up the door for his girlfriend who gave him a kiss on the cheek before they walked into the arena hand in hand.

As the two walked in cameras flashed and people took videos of them but Naruto was unfazed as he walked towards the locker room with his girlfriend at his side.

When the all star reached the locker room he left Kendall outside the door as he changed into his uniform which was his Lakers road uniform and he threw a grey sleeveless All Star hoodie on that had his name and number on the back.

When he stepped out of the locker room he saw Kendall on her phone.

Naruto walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

"What you up to?"

Kendall moved her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm just texting a few people. You about to get some practice in?"

"Yeah, but just for a bit. You can help me out if you want."

"Oh you want me to show you my skillz."

Naruto laughed. "You did not just say that."

"Well as much as I want to I don't want to embarrass myself so I'll pass."

Naruto nodded. "Well if that's the case then, I'll see you in a bit."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you."

Kendall smiled from ear to ear.

"I love it when you say that."

"And I'll keep saying it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Every time he said it he kissed her on her face.

"I love you too now get out of here."

Kendall playfully hit him on his arm as Naruto took off running.

 **NBA Rising Stars Challenge**

Naruto took his warm up shirt off and headed to the spot that has become sacred for him before games.

The scorers table where Nina was waiting for him with Kendall.

He turned to Nina as Kendall held her over the table. The father daughter duo did their signature handshake, three hand slaps before bumping wrist three times, then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

When he turned back around he gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and high fived a few of his friends.

"Take those clowns down numbs nine."

The All Star gave Killer Bee a thumbs up as he got in position for tip off. The Rising Stars challenge was played different than other NBA games instead of four twelve minute quarters it had two twenty minute halfs.

For the majority of the first half Naruto mainly passed and picked up six assists and five rebounds.

With five minutes left in the first half Naruto decided to take his first shot and lined up a three from the corner which he missed. As he ran back on defense he saw Harrison Barnes prepare to throw a bounce pass to Andre Drummond but the point guard stepped in front of it and caught the ball. The moment the ball was in his hand Naruto took off down the court and whipped the ball behind his back to avoid the steal from Barnes. When the rookie saw no one else in front of him he charged to the rim and went up for a dunk.

The crowd roared as Naruto pulled himself up to the rim before dropping to the ground. The other team decided to inbound the ball just as he was coming down and Naruto caught the ball as it hit his chest a quickly laid it up before running up the court and shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Biggs who was taking pictures for the Lakers.

Dion Waiters brought the ball up the court and watched as Naruto picked up on him. Waiters gave a few dribbles between his legs before pulling up and knocked down a three.

Naruto nodded and slowly walked the ball up the court as Waiters waited for him at half court.

Naruto slowly dribbled between his legs before stepping back and drained a three from thirty feet.

The crowd got on their feet as Waiters got the ball and walked up the court. At half court he drove getting past Naruto. Naruto chased after him and went for the block but Waiters double clutched it and made the layup.

When the ball went in Waiters turned to the crowd and did Naruto's super man taunt. Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't see Naruto grab the ball, take it out of bounds and throw it towards his back until it was too late. Once the ball bounced off of Waiters back Naruto caught it and raced down the court before shooting a three after taking two steps past half court.

The moment the ball left his hand he turn around to face a surprised Waiters and did his super man taunt just as the ball went in.

The crowd went crazy and Russell Westbrook and Kevin Durant, who were sitting court side jumped out of their seats as a timeout was called. Durant ran at Naruto as the two shoulder bumped and Westbrook gave the rookie a high five.

After the timeout Naruto was put on the bench but he heard the crowd cheering made him look to see several NBA players take seats in the crowd. He saw Kyrie Irving, Stephen Curry, Paul George and Carmelo Anthony.

After halftime Naruto started the second half and slowly walked the ball up the court. He surveyed his options before deciding. He drove to the basket and did a half spin. Paul stopped but expected Naruto to shoot and jumped. Naruto simply pivoted the other way and hit a fade away jumper.

 _"And Naruto Uzumaki is in the zone!"_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he got back on defense and let a rare in game smile grace his face.

Waiters brought the ball up the court and wasted no time firing away from the three point line but missed and Naruto was given the ball.

The rookie walked up the court and stared down the man who seemed to want to challenge him this game.

Naruto quickly began dribbling between his legs and he went behind his back a few times before giving one step in convincing Waiters that he was gonna drive before he stepped back and shot a deep two. What made it even better was Waiters couldn't keep up with him and ended up falling on his face an Naruto stepped back and drained the shot.

 _"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! There is nothing else you would rather do in an All Star game than cross someone over and hit the jump shot."_

 _"Amazing shot by Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto looked at Waiters on the floor and raised his eyebrows surprised that he fell.

On the other end a shot was missed and Anthony Davis grabbed the rebound and passed to Naruto who walked the ball up the court. At half court he accelerated to the rim but Waiters stuck with him determined to not let him score but Naruto threw the ball behind his back and into his left hand. Waiters tried to steal it but Naruto whipped it back to his right hand and drove hard to the rim and laid it up, leaving Waiters behind him stuck and confused.

The other team called timeout and Naruto was put on the bench until there was five minutes left in the game and his team was up fifteen so Naruto decided to relive his college days.

He bought the ball up the court and went between his legs a few times before using a screen set by Davis. After coming off of the screen Naruto drove to the basket and went for a layup. Drummond went to block it but just as he jumped up Naruto glided under the rim and did a reverse layup and the crowd went crazy.

As Naruto ran down the court he saw Kyrie Irving nodding his head while clapping his hands.

After his layup the other team managed to score. Naruto just shook his head as he called for another screen. After using it he was double teamed but he simply picked up his dribble and took a step between his defenders and another to get in range for a layup which he made giving him twenty points on the night.

Trying to keep their offense going the other team managed to score on a triple. After their shot they tried to double team Naruto again but this time Naruto saw his Davis open in the paint and he smirked. Naruto quickly pumped faked a shot and bounced the ball between his defenders legs as he jumped into the air and Davis quickly slammed it in.

The other team managed to hit another three but they still couldn't slow down Naruto. Sticking to the use of screens Naruto called for another one but Drummond stepped forward after Naruto went around it. Never slowing down Naruto looked the center in his eyes and switched his dribbling hand. As soon as the ball touched his left hand the center reached and Naruto quickly went behind the back and drove past the frozen defender and got another layup at the rim.

On defense Naruto managed to strip the opposing point guard when he went in for a layup and instead of rushing up the court he walked up allowing his team to get in position.

When he reached halfcout the entire arena stood up on their feet to see what he would do next. Naruto just seemingly ignored the attention as he dribbled behind his back before pulling up for a three and knocking it down.

After his three the other team called a timeout and Naruto walked to his bench.

"This is what I do! I was born for this!"

Naruto looked into the crowd and pointed to Kendall who was cheering at the top of her lungs. He laughed and gave her a thumbs up as his teammates surrounded him and gave him pats on the back and high fives.

After the timeout the other team managed to score with thirty eight seconds left. Naruto wisely held the ball for as long as he could but with twenty two left on the clock he went back into action.

He slowly approached the three point line like before and went behind his back. That was enough to convince his defender that he was going to shot and Naruto used his speed and drove. His defender got back on defense and bumped him forcing him to pick up his dribble. Naruto just simply faded away hitting it off the backboard.

The crowd erupted as Naruto backpedaled to get back on defense while shaking his head.

"Game over!"

The other team inbounded the ball and held it until the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game.

Naruto smiled as he high fived players on the other team as everyone got ready for the presentation of the Rising Star Game's MVP.

While everything was getting setup Naruto grabbed his sleeveless hoodie and put it back on as Ernie Johnson prepared to announce the MVP.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present the Rising Stars Game MVP to this young man who has wowed the crowd all night long. All Star weekend is about putting on a show for the fans and that's exactly what he did tonight. Ladies and gentlemen your 2014 Rising Stars MVP, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto was presented with the trophy.

"Naruto all season long you've been dominating the game but tonight it was on a different stage with a lot more eyes on you. What was it like out there and how were you able to dominate this game?"

"Man the energy was great out there and me and my teammates we had one mindset and that was to play as hard as I can and do great things."

"Well I won't take up too much of your time since you no doubt have a long weekend and it's only just getting started but I'd like to ask how does it feel to be participating in this years All Star Game. How does it feel to know that you were selected over so many other players who are having amazing years and even a few former All Stars."

"It's an amazing feeling especially since the fans put me here. I can't thank them enough and on Sunday I'm gonna put a show on just for them."

With that said Naruto left and headed back to the locker room.

After showering and changing Naruto met up with everyone in the parking lot.

"Good game babe."

Naruto smiled and put his arm around Kendall's shoulder.

"Thanks."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yo Ruto we should really go out and celebrate."

Naruto quickly shook his head and pointed a finger at Tyson.

"Nah big fella. Last time I went out with you I got my car stolen."

"You got your car stolen?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at Kendall.

"Not right now."

Shikamaru quickly intervened.

"I actually agree with him."

"You agreed with him last time!"

"And you had fun...up until the point where you got robbed but that was the next day. Plus you have no reason to chase after a girl this time."

Naruto sighed and Starr shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see the problem, plus if somebody try anything you know me and Shana don't mind fixing anyone of these hoes."

"Ohhhhhhh."

Starr looked down at Nina.

"Don't worry lil bite, hoe is not a swear."

"But it is an inappropriate word."

Starr quickly looked at Amanda.

"Says who!?"

"Says me."

Amanda glared at Starr who eventually sighed and fished a dollar out of her pocket before handing it to Nina.

"Alright it's settled. You mind watching Nina for the night Ma."

Amanda nodded. "Don't I always."

Naruto smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Your the best."

He grabbed Kendall's hand and led her to his car.

 **A Few Hours And Dozens of Shots Later**

Naruto used his foot to kick open Kendall's hotel room's door after slotting the key card into the hole because his arms were too busy keeping Kendall upright. Despite a lot of talking, she seemed to have forgotten she actually had legs and so, as he managed to drag her over the threshold and shut the door behind him, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, much to her objection.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

She protested as he strode across the room towards the bed but her feeble pounds on his back weren't exactly doing anything.

"Put me down this instant!"

Naruto smirked. "Okay then."

He gently dumped her onto the mattress and she burst out into laughter again as she sunk into the duvet.

"Come on, babe, let's get you changed."

He reached forwards to help her unzip her jumpsuit when she grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Even though she was drunk, and he was a bit tipsy, Naruto couldn't resist kissing her back for a bit, both of them smiling madly as they began to make out, but he wasn't about to take advantage of her.

"Okay, you've had enough now."

He grinned as he pulled away from her and finally managed to pull her zipper down.

"Naruto!"

Kendall whined childishly and he laughed as she pulled her arms out of her jumpsuit before she flopped back down on the bed again and pointed at her legs.

"Help me!"

The All Star rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled the hem of her pants and the whole thing slid off leaving her lying on the bed in front of him in nothing but a pair of black lace underwear, his weakness.

He stopped and stared at the underwear before his eyes wandered slowly up her naked torso before finally coming to her face which he noticed was positioned in a smug smile.

"That's not fair."

Naruto groaned as he tilted his head back before leaning down over her, his hands on either side of her head on the mattress to support his weight.

"Kendall you're fucking gorgeous."

Kendall laughed. "God, tell me something I don't know."

Naruto leant down and kissed her again. He felt his skin tingle with excitement as Kendall's arms wrapped around his neck and he felt his body give in to her. He climbed further onto the bed, their lips still locked, until Kendall pushed him away and got onto her knees before pushing him back down so he was lying on the bed and she straddled his waist.

"Now look who's not playing fair."

Kendall pouted as she signaled to his black jeans and grey sweater that he was still wearing and giggled.

"Naughty you..."

The two of them laughed as Kendall pulled him towards her again and they continued to make out as she slowly removed the grey sweater and Naruto ran his hands up and down her bare back and through her long, brown hair.

Before long they were sitting there, chest to chest, skin on skin and completely out of breath.

"Do you really wanna do this right now?"

Naruto asked her quietly as Kendall's lips were only a centimetre away from his. Kendall then moved her head away from his and stared down at him with a scowl. They looked at each other for a few seconds, her waiting for him to correct his mistake and him just sitting there struggling to find the right words.

"I-I mean..."

Kendall rolled her eyes before getting up off his lap and stumbling but somehow successfully managing to make her way over to the bathroom.

"Ken, come on...I didn't mean I didn't want to do it!"

"Oh, sure!"

She shouted back at him from the other room.

"So, it's just all about what Naruto wants, is it?"

"Well...no, obviously not, you idiot."

He smirked from where he was still lying on the bed.

"I mean, that's kinda why I asked you!"

"Whatever Naruto!"

Kendall walked back into the bedroom to check her phone from her bag by the coffee table, still dressed in nothing but her black underwear. Naruto knew Kendall was just reacting like this because she was drunk and a part of him knew that if he just kissed her she'd go back to normal and they'd be having really great sex but he wasn't in the mood to play her games right now.

"Ugh, fine."

Naruto got up and headed into the bathroom.

"Guess I'll just go get ready for bed, then!"

Before Kendall had time to react, he shut the bathroom door behind him and flicked the lock just as she knocked on the door and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Naruto, Fuck you!"

Kendall yelled at him through the door and he just laughed silently to himself as he turned on the hot water tap to wash his face.

"I'm not done in there! I need to take off my makeup and everything!"

"Well, you had your chance! It looks like you're just gonna have to wait until I'm done in here!"

"Naruto, don't be such a bitch!"

Kendall shouted back angrily as she continued to bang on the door.

"There are two fucking sinks in there for a reason!"

But, despite her continued protests, Naruto simply started to whistle as he got on with washing his face and brushing his teeth. Eventually, after the banging had stopped, he decided that he had tortured her enough and that she really would kill him if he pushed her too far, so he dried his face and unlocked the bathroom door.

As it swung open, he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, her chest still bare and a huge scowl on her face.

"Thanks for waiting, gorgeous."

Naruto gave a cheeky smile with an added wink but Kendall just thumped his shoulder before pushing him aside and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he pulled off his jeans before getting into his side of the luxurious double bed in nothing but his black Supreme boxers. As he laid there checking his phone, he could hear a lot of movement in the bathroom so he guessed that Kendall was knocking a lot of stuff over while trying to take her makeup off and brush her teeth.

Eventually, after a good ten minutes of sitting there laughing to himself and snapchatting Kendall's angry huffing and puffing to send to her sisters, the bathroom door flung open and she stormed back out into the bedroom again.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?!"

The model glared at her boyfriend when she saw that he had made himself very comfortable, she was still drunkenly swaying from side to side where she stood.

"Firstly, you're not sleeping here and secondly...you're not sleeping here!"

"Oh Kendall, come on."

Naruto groaned as he threw his phone onto the bedside table.

"Just get into bed, you're being ridiculous!"

"Fine! Well, if you're not leaving then I am!"

Before he could do or say anything, Kendall picked up one of his sweatshirts from a chair and pulled it on. She always did that because she found it comforting to wear his clothes so it was yet another clear indication that she wasn't actually pissed off with me and that she was just trying to play with him instead.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Naruto sighed as Kendall grabbed her phone and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Ken, it's two thirty in the morning!"

"I'm going to go sleep in Khloe's room!"

She told him this in a matter of factly voice just before she exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The point guard was suddenly left in total peace and quiet and he let out a long, low sigh as he rubbed his eyes before picking up my phone again to send a text.

 **Naruto** : Ken's coming over to sleep with you apparently...don't worry, nothing serious happened, she's just drunk and looking for attention and I have practice in the morning.

He only had to wait a few seconds before his phone began to vibrate in his hand and he looked down to see that Khloe was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Naruto come and get your girlfriend."

Khloe quickly snapped sternly and he could hear people talking loudly in the background.

"Kylie and I are trying to watch a movie and it's fucking hard to do that with her bitching and moaning about how you didn't realise she was horny and just wanted you to fuck her!"

"What?!"

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he heard Kendall talking loudly in the background.

"Did she actually say that to you?!"

"Yes! Just come...what, Kendall? No, you can't sleep in here! Naruto's coming to get you!"

"Khloe, just tell her to come back here herself! She managed to get over there okay, she can do it again."

Instead of hearing a reply from Khloe he could hear movement...then silence...then Kendall shouting down the phone at me.

"Oh, so now you want me to come back to bed with you!"

Naruto quickly moved his phone away from his ear and heard a distant ringing.

"Well, that's too bad for you Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, just get here quickly!"

Khloe said exasperatedly before the line finally went dead.

Naruto realized that he was going to have to do as he was told and so after pulling on a grey hoodie, he grabbed the key card from where he had dropped it on the floor before marching out of the room and into the hotel's hallway. Luckily, it was late at night, or early in the morning, so there was no one to see him walking around half-naked.

Nevertheless, he was quick about making his way down the hall towards Khloe's room. He knocked on the door only to realise that it was already open by a crack and so he stepped inside.

At first, he was confused because as he looked around, he didn't see anyone but the sound of retching brought his attention to the bathroom.

Kylie was leaning against the doorframe when he walked in to see that Kendall was slumped against the toilet bowl with Khloe holding her hair out of the way.

"Thanks for this..."Khloe smirked as he quickly stepped forwards to take Kendall's hair from her so that she could go and wash her hands that were covered in her sister's vomit.

"As soon as she's done throwing up, you're taking her right back to your room, okay?"

"Hey, I didn't make her come over here."

Naruto responded defensively as Kendall began to throw up again, luckily aiming directly for the toilet bowl.

"But...yeah, I'm sorry you had to deal with this..."

"It's not actually your fault, Naruto."

Khloe reminded him with a touch of sympathy in her voice and I looked up to receive a warm smile from both her and Kylie.

"You've been so good to her since you've been together. All she ever does is talk about you."

"Yeah, although maybe you should just screw her next time."

Kylie joked and the three of them burst out laughing as Kendall finally sat up and leant against the cool marble wall.

"How're you feeling, baby?"

Naruto asked her gently as he sat down on the floor next to her and handed her a towel for her to wipe her mouth.

"You ready to head back to our room?"

Kendall let out a small sigh and shuddered slightly as she leant her head against his shoulder and he placed a comforting hand on her leg to let her know that he was there for her.

"I'm sorry..."

Kendall said quietly in a small voice as her eyes slowly shut and Naruto looked up at Kylie and Khloe to see that they were looking down at us with sympathy on their faces as though Kendall and I were the most adorable things we had ever seen in their life. And if he looked closer he would have noticed something else in Kylie's eyes, longin.

"Alright, come on then."

He got to his feet and held his hands out to Kendall to pull her up.

"You want us to carry you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

She gave him a small smile as the four of them walked out to the bedroom again.

"I just need some water."

They said goodnight to Khloe and Kylie who just rolled their eyes playfully before they walked back down to their own bedroom where he pressed the key card into the hole and led his girlfriend inside.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth quickly."

Naruto nodded as he began to plump the aired out the duvet and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and the bin from beside the sofa before setting them both down on Kendall's side of the bed in case she felt sick again.

Finally, and feeling completely and utterly exhausted, he climbed back into bed and a few seconds later, Kendall emerged from the bathroom looking slightly fresher than before.

"Come here you."

The Laker yawned as he patted the bed next to him. Kendall gladly crawled under the duvet and snuggled underneath his arm before he placed a kiss on her forehead and turned the light out.

"Why didn't you just fucking kiss me..."

Kendall sighed gently as they laid there in the dark and they both laughed happily, their legs intertwined.

"Well, if you're still up for it..."

He smirked before lowering his face but he heard Kendall scoff as she lightly flicked him away.

"What now?!"

"Well, I'm not kissing you now! Not after-"

But before she could finish her sentence Naruto pulled her body closer towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't even have the energy to struggle against him and she actually melted in his arms as they continued to kiss.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kendall whispered after they finally pulled away from one another.

"I love you too, Kendall Jenner."

Naruto replied happily as their eyes fell shut.

"Always have, always will."

 **And Done!**

 **Long chapter hope y'all enjoyed. I wanted to put the last part in the next chapter but I'm just gonna put All Star Saturday Night in the same chapter as the actual All Star Game. Then the Playoffs.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Naruto smiled as he walked into the locker room and saw his All Star jersey hanging in the locker with his gear.

Naruto quickly changed his clothes and sighed in content. After he finished changing he got a text message and smiled when he saw it was Kendall.

 **Kendall:** Im so proud of u babe

Naruto's smile widened as he text her back.

 **Naruto:** Thanks princes, I'm dedicating this game 2 u

 **Kendall:** Good luck

Naruto was gonna text her back but he saw someone standing over him.

"Wassup man!"

Naruto quickly jumped out his seat and shared a bro hug with Kobe.

"Just wanted to wish you luck before you head out there. You earned the right to be here today. Go out there and put the city of LA on your back and do what you do best."

Naruto nodded his head and smirked. This was gonna be fun.

 **2014 NBA All Star Game**

 **Eastern All Star Team**

 _Dwayne Wade_

 _Kyrie Irving_

 _LeBron James_

 _Paul George_

 _Carmelo Anthony_

 _Joakim Noah_

 _Roy Hibbert_

 _Chris Bosh_

 _Paul Millsap_

 _John Wall_

 _Joe Johnson_

 _DeMar DeRozan_

 **Western All Star Team**

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Stephen Curry_

 _Kevin Durant_

 _Blake Griffin_

 _Kevin Love_

 _Dwight Howard_

 _LaMarcus Aldridge_

 _Dirk Nowitzki_

 _Chris Paul_

 _James Harden_

 _Damian Lillard_

 _Anthony Davis_

 _Kobe Bryant(Voted but Will Not Play)_

Naruto rolled his shoulders and chewed on his mouthpiece as he walked over to the scorers table.

He saw Kendall holding Nina and smiled as he walked over to them but someone stepped in his way.

The first time All Star had to bite his tongue as LeBron put powder in his hands before throwing it into the air and went over to the top off without sparing Naruto a glance.

Naruto just shook his head and smiled at Nina.

"Ready little bite."

Nina nodded her head as she held her small hand out for her father and the two slapped hands three times, bumped wrist three times then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO!"

Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw a kid wearing a superman shirt. The rookie pointed at him and gave him a thumbs up and the kid lost his mind which brought a smile to Naruto's face.

The first quarter was uneventful but high scoring as the West lead by one with the score 45-44. Naruto had only attempted one shot which he missed but had seven assists.

To start the second quarter Steph Curry grabbed a rebound off a missed shot from Bosh a threw the ball up the court to Naruto who was all alone and the crowd watched as Naruto threw the ball at the backboard and went to dunk it but laid it up instead.

Naruto smiled and laughed as Curry looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you throw it down man?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't get high enough man."

Curry nodded and the two got back on defense and Joe Johnson hit a three. Naruto watched as the shot went up and slowly made his way up the court.

Durant saw this and threw a inbound touchdown pass to Naruto.

The rookie looked back and saw LeBron behind him. Naruto took a deep breath and went up with one hand and dunked the ball. James jumped to block it but realized he was too late and quickly pulled his hand back to avoid a foul.

On his way back up the court James gave Naruto a pat on the back and smiled.

"Good shit."

Naruto nodded with his own smile and got back on defense. He watched as James tried to throw a behind the back pass to Wade and quickly got in front of it and threw an outlet pass to Durant who threw it down.

" _And Naruto Uzumaki with eight assists with a ways to go in the first half!"_

Naruto watched as Joe Johnson hit another three and walked back up the court. Curry walked the ball up and passed to Durant who drove to the basket before throwing the ball over the rim and everyone watched as Naruto jumped into the air and managed to throw down the alley oop.

" _And the little guy putting on a show!"_

The East called a timeout and Westbrook came in for Curry.

Out of the timeout Kyrie Irving hit a jumper over Naruto and Westbrook ran up the court with the ball and passed it down low to Naruto who quickly threw it behind his head for an alley oop to the still changing Westbrook who slammed it in.

 _"And Naruto's got nine assists with that beautiful pass to Westbrook."_

The East missed their next shot and Davis grabbed the rebound before passing to Westbrook who threw the ball to Naruto who was all alone in the corner.

 _"And Westbrook finds an open Naruto all alone behind the tree point line. You all know how this ends."_

Naruto took a deep breath before letting the ball fly and he let his arm hang in the air as the ball hit the bottom of the net.

 _"And this is what we've been waiting for! Naruto Uzumaki to pick apart thisAll Star game defense. Only one player has made more threes than him this season at that player is Stephen Curry."_

The crowd roared and did his superman taunt as he ran up the court.

The East missed another shot and Davis grabbed the rebound and walked up the court with Naruto trailing behind him.

Davis passed the three point line and gave it to Naruto who wasted no time shooting a three.

 _"And Naruto with twelve points in the quarter, making it look easy out there."_

The East inbounded the ball to LeBron who tried to bounce pass it to Irving but Naruto caught it and quickly threw a alley oop pass to Davis.

" _And what else can you say, Naruto with a double double and we're not even at halftime."_

After the dunk Wade Irving hit another jumper and Westbrook quickly threw the ball to Naruto who was all alone but instead of scoring Naruto threw the ball off the glass and into the hands of Anthony Davis.

 _"Naruto and Davis linking up again for a teriffic sequence on that alley oop."_

The East called timeout and Naruto sat on the bench until there was thirty seconds left in the first half.

When he came in the East ran down a lot of the time as John Wall missed a shot and Curry grabbed the rebound and ran up the court before throwing up a half court shot.

The shot miss and Naruto grabbed the ball before bouncing it off the backboard for Davis to slam in with four seconds left on the clock.

 _"And Davis and Uzumaki have been a force to be reckoned with here as the first half winds down. The West leads the East 76-89._

The buzzer sounded and Naruto began walking back to the locker room but was stopped by a reporter.

"Naruto real quick just allow me to list off your halftime stats. Twelve points, twelve assists and seven rebounds. You've been making a big impact in this game, what does it mean for you to be performing so well on a stage of this caliber.

"It means the world. I look around and see so many guys who have made an impact in this league and for me as a rookie to be in this game with these guys and making an impact means a lot and hopefully I can continue to play well in the second half."

"We saw you and LeBron exchanging smiles while just a few months ago you two were at each other's throats, care to make a comment."

Naruto scratched his head.

"Both me and LeBron are extremely competitive athletes so on Christmas in that intense atmosphere emotions ran a little high but tonight things are a bit more relaxed and we're all here to put on a show for the fans."

"Well I won't hold you for long Naruto, good luck on the rest of the game."

After halftime the East tried to get back in it cutting the lead to 80-76 in the first two minutes.

LeBron walked the ball up the court and passed to Irving who tried to shoot over Naruto but it bounced off of the front of the rim and Curry grabbed the rebound before launching it up the court to Naruto who threw it into the air for Davis to slam in.

The crowd at the Smoothie King Arena screamed as Davis high fived Naruto.

"They thought we was done! We just getting started!"

After the dunk by Davis the East missed a shot and Davis grabbed the rebound and passed the ball to Naruto who weaved through everyone before giving the ball back to Davis on a shovel pass who slammed it in again.

" _And these two cannot be stopped!"_

Naruto ran up the court and pretended to shred a guitar.

After the dunk by Davis LeBron got his own dunk and Curry walked the ball up the court before passing to Durant who shot a three. Naruto watched the ball as it sailed through the air and knew it was gonna bounce off the front of the rim and he quickly ran in between LeBron and Griffin and quickly tipped the ball back in.

" _And the little guy letting everyone know he can play the big man game."_

Naruto laughed and did his superman taunt as he got back on defense.

On defense Kyrie went against Curry and scored on a fadeaway midrange jump shot. After the shot Curry tried to get back at him and ended up getting past him but passed to Naruto in the corner.

Naruto caught the ball and pump faked and got Wade to jump as he drove past him. The rookie all star saw LeBron step forward and jump in the air to block him.

Naruto smirked as he jumped into the air and leaned his head to the side while bringing the ball down to his hip as he sailed under LeBron. As soon as he passed the Miami Heat All Star Naruto put both hands up to slam the ball in.

" _And Uzumaki with the monster flush. This little guy has a lot of power behind him."_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen the AntMan has arrived."_

Naruto hung onto the rim and let his legs back and forth a few times before landing on the ground. Once he was on the ground Naruto ran up the court while waving his hands in the air.

 _"And you can tell he's starting to have fun out there. Naruto now has sixteen points."_

On the other end of the court Kyrie hit a three and Davis quickly inbounded the ball to Naruto who took off down the court. Irving got in front of his m but Naruto kept going. When he passed the three point line he dropped his shoulder and picked up the ball before taking his two allowed steps and floating the ball into the basket with his left hand.

"And one!"

The rookie looked at Kyrie and smiled as he ran up the court.

"That's what I like. Play some D."

Kyrie smirked and did the same thing as the last possession, shot a three over Naruto.

Naruto walked the ball up the court before giving it to Curry who passed to Durant who instantly shot a three. Naruto watched as the ball went towards the basket and quickly sprinted towards it. The ball bounced off the rim and before anyone could react Naruto was already in the air and quickly slammed it in.

 _"Oh my lord! He said excuse me I'm taking this elevator all the way to the top!"_

 _"He has dunked the ball more times in this game than he in the entire season."_

After his dunk the East called a timeout and Naruto sat on the bench. While he was on the bench the East took the lead thanks to Irving and didn't let go. When he finally came back in he just grabbed a few rebounds and and got a few more assists. The game ended 163-155 with the East winning.

After the game all the players stayed on the floor for the presentation of the All Star MVP. Naruto stood next to Curry joking around.

"Yo man I hear the majority of your movie gonna be filmed in San Francisco."

"Yeah then we got like a week or two in Atlanta."

"That's what's up bro. Just hit me up when you out there man. Just kick back and chill when ever you free."

Naruto nodded. "You know I will man."

While the two All Stars talked commissioner prepared to present the award.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention. This entire weekend has been nothing short of amazing and it was topped off by a record breaking performance by the men standing before us all today. I wish we could give the award to everyone but one man was voted over everyone else to receive this trophy. Finishing the game with eighteen points, seventeen assists and thirteen rebounds joining a small Few to post a triple double in the All Star game, from the Los Angles Lakers Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stood there shocked as the West team exploded. He honestly didn't think he would win the award.

Naruto quickly shook his surprise away and stepped up to receive his award. As he held it above his head and saw all the All Stars around him clapping and the fans cheering Naruto couldn't help but smile.

' _This is gonna be an amazing second half of the season.'_

 **And Done!**

 **Finally finished All Star weekend. Gonna jump to the end of the season but I'll fill in the blanks.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Nice short filler chapter hope yall enjoy**

Naruto stepped out of his Camero and quickly ran to the other side to open the passenger door. Over the past few months the car had underwent a transformation as Naruto decided to live out a childhood dream and painted it the color of Bumble Bee and even got the Autobot emblem.

Naruto opened the door and held out his hand which Kendall took as he helped her out of the car and the two walked hand in hand into a ice cream shop.

The shop was empty except for the man behind the counter who's eyes widened when he saw who walked in.

"You have got to be kidding Naruto Uzumaki and Kendall Jenner!"

Naruto gave the man a smile while Kendall childishly pressed her face against the glass to get a better view of all the flavors.

"Babe which one should I get?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Whichever one you want princess."

Kendall pouted and continued to scan the flavors.

"Come on Ken it's a long day tomorrow and we don't really have time for you to be indecisive."

Kendall ignored his words and Naruto sighed.

"Why don't you just order all of them."

Kendall seemed to ponder the idea for a second before shaking her head.

"No that's ridiculous."

Kendall laughed and Naruto felt his heart flutter. Throughout the course of the season as he worked hard on improving his game and preparing for his movie role Kendall was one of the few things that kept him going and gave him the strength to continue on.

Kendall looked up and saw Naruto staring and blushed.

"What are you staring at?"

"The most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Kendall blushed before smirking as she quickly pressed her lips against his. Naruto smiled as he returned the kiss and put his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss.

After about a minute Kendall pulled away and pecked his lips a few time.

"I love you so much."

Naruto smirked.

"I'd love you even more if you'd hurry up and pick a flavor."

Kendall laughed and turned around and continued to look at the flavors. Eventually she decided on a flavor and the two headed to Naruto's apartment.

When Naruto went to open the door he felt a jolt and heard a thud. The All Star peeked his head around the door and saw his daughter on the floor with a white sheet over her head.

The young father laughed when the young Siberian Husky pup came over and began licking Nina's face.

Naruto looked at Kendall and then at Nina and smiled.

 **Next Day (Play Crown by Jay Z)**

 _(start video)_

 _Always keep a smile when they want me to frowns_  
 _Keep the vibes and they stood my grounds_  
 _They will never ever take my crown_  
 _Who Jah bless I say no man curse_  
 _Things gettin' better when they thought it would be worse_  
 _Here comes the officers askin' for a search_  
 _They found no weapon just only a draw of herbs_

"And now with the first pick of the 2013 NBA Draft the Los Angeles Lakers select, Naruto Uzumaki from the University of Louisville."

Everyone at Naruto's table jumped up in excitement, even Nina. While Naruto sat there in shock. For weeks he had been telling everyone that he didn't care what pick he was as long as he got to play. But to actually go in as the first overall pick was insane.

He snapped out of his daze when he was handed a Lakers hat to put on. He looked down at Nina who smiled at him. She held out her hand and the entire arena watched as the two did their signature handshake. When it was over he let out his superman roar.

 _Your in the presence of a king_  
 _Scratch that, you in the presence of a God_  
 _Put in the belly of the beast_  
 _I escaped, a nigga never had a job_  
 _Scott Boras, you over baby_  
 _Robinson Cano, you coming with me_  
 _These niggas like rotary phones_  
 _It's a new day, hit up KD_

Once everyone moved aside Naruto began dribbling in front of him. Paul reached for the ball and Naruto whipped it behind his back putting Paul behind him. He was going to drive but caught a glimpse of Jordan sliding into the paint so he stepped back just as Paul recovered and pulled up for a three.

Paul jumped to contest the shot and drew a whistle just as the ball left Naruto's hands. Naruto fell on his butt in front of his bench and watched as the ball hit the back of the rim.

From his sitting position he turned to his bench and yelled. "Let's go!"

 _Niggas always try to knock a nigga down_  
 _Knock me to my knees about a million times_  
 _Uncle said I'll never sell a million records_  
 _I sold a million records like a million times_

Naruto immediately ran up the court and was rewarded with the ball. The pass was way long and Naruto had to chase it down. It almost went out of bounds but Naruto jumped in the air and threw it back in, right into the hands of the only person who trailed him down the court, Jimmy Butler who rose up and dunked the ball.

The crowd erupted at the amazing passing skills that Naruto possessed and he saw his bench going crazy. Even Kobe Bryant, who was in a suit, had a smile on his face.

 _These niggas shouldn't let me in_  
 _I ball so hard on ESPN_  
 _See my name come across on CNN_  
 _'bout 6 minutes, you gonna see it again_  
 _'bout 6 minutes, you gonna see me again_

Whiteside nodded and set a screen for him. Naruto ran through it and Paul went under it as both he and Griffin double teamed the rookie.

Naruto kept going towards the basket and almost lost the ball, but before he could he threw the ball under his legs to Whiteside who rose up for a monster dunk that got the entire Staples center on their feet.

 _Bulletproof glass, glass roof like the Pope_  
 _Bulletproof love, niggas down since the yolk_  
 _Bitch asked if I was God, fuck I'm supposed to say no?_

On defense Naruto stopped Curry from getting a layup and grabbed the rebound. He raced up the court and Curry got in front of him at halfcout. Naruto watched as Curry put his hand out to steal the ball and Naruto quickly spinned past him and pulled up for a three, five feet beyond the line.

As soon as the ball left his hand Naruto turned around and spread out his arms just as the ball went through the hoop, giving Los Angeles a four point lead.

 _You already seen me turn a man to a G.O.A.T_  
 _You already know what I could do with the coke_  
 _Dropped it in the water, made it disappear_  
 _I made it reappear, I had that bitch on a rope_

He anticipated Harden to reach for the ball and the moment his hand started to move Naruto whipped the ball behind his back and to his left hand. The speed of the move left Harden behind him but Naruto ran into a big problem. A seven foot problem.

Never stopping his stride Naruto took a few more dribbles past Harden before picking up his dribble and taking his two extra steps. In his last step he jumped into the air using the power from his right foot. Howard jumped at the same time but Naruto put his right forearm on his chest keeping him at a distance as he threw the ball up with his left hand.

A whistle was blown as the ball hit the top of the glass before dropping into the hoop.

The crowd exploded as Naruto roared. He held up his left hand and beat his chest with his right.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

 _I make my roof get ghost, bottom grill, I make my tooth get gold_  
 _All the shit I did, I wasn't supposed to live, Hallelujah Hov_

After a Sixers miss Naruto brought the ball up the court and began to dribble between his legs. He then went behind his back and went to drive to the basket but snapped the ball to his right hand catching his defender off guard and he used that to get in front of him.

The rookie saw Whiteside and threw a pass to him but the ball bounced off the chest of the other teams center and went back into the hands of Naruto who threw up a layup.

 _Wasn't for the 'caine wouldn't be able_  
 _Wasn't for the bread, probably be dead_  
 _Best friends become ya enemies,_

The rookie looked back and saw LeBron behind him. Naruto took a deep breath and went up with one hand and dunked the ball. James jumped to block it but realized he was too late and quickly pulled his hand back to avoid a foul.

On his way back up the court James gave Naruto a pat on the back and smiled.

"Good shit."

 _niggas' knives are double-edged_

Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO!"

Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw a kid wearing a superman shirt. The rookie pointed at him and gave him a thumbs up and the kid lost his mind which brought a smile to Naruto's face.

 ** _(End video)_**

Naruto smiled as he watched the Video that Roc Nation released celebrating him leading his team to a 54-28 record and the fourth spot in the west. He also did it while averaging 25.6 points, 10.4 assists and 1.8 steals per game.

His phenomenal play more than likely secured his spot as Rookie of The Year even though it had yet to be announced.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror dressed in a tank top that had the Puerto Rican flag on it along with a pair of blue jeans.

The point guard stood in front of his daughter who was prepared to go to school.

"So you know how this is gonna work right?"

Nina quickly nodded.

"Yes I do all my school work and behave in class and I get to go to evwy game."

"Not every game just the home games, unless we make it to the finals."

Nina nodded.

"Ok now are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good cause I don't think the worlds ready."

 **And Done!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Naruto took a seat in the media room and sighed as he was quickly bombarded with questions.

"Naruto after a long and hard fought season you have led this Lakers team to the playoffs. In your opinion what really pushed you guys to be as good as you were this season?"

"For me it's been my family and friends. They're always in my corner pushing me to be better."

"Naruto for four years you played under Rick Pitino in Louisville, yet you never even sniffed the amount of points you score now. Yet now under the same coach and system you've strived. What's different from what you were doing last year and now?"

Naruto scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess a big difference is I'm looking to score more. I'm going after it harder on offense cause I understand that this team plays much better when I'm more engaged on the offensive end."

"Naruto you've managed to up your scoring while still maintaining your ability to get your teammates involved. How where you able to find a balance between the two as the season went on?"

"Well like I said this team is better when I take initiative on offense but in my opinion I think we're unbeatable when everyone is involved on offense. We have so many guys that have the ability to make an impact on our offense it would only do us a disservice to not get them involved."

"As a rookie you've lit it up in just about anyway possible , how do you plan on maintaining that high level of play throughout the playoffs?"

"Just gonna stay aggressive. Stick to my game and not let anyone throw me off. We've gotten this far by just doing us every night and hopefully if we stay focused we can go far in these playoffs."

"There was a lot of doubt when the Lakers traded away Pau Gasol for the pick that they used to draft you. How do you feel about all that noise now that your about to play in your first playoff game what are your thoughts on the early scrutiny that you faced."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"All I got to say on that is I'm in the playoffs and the Cavs aren't."

With that said Naruto got up and left the media room.

 **Los Angeles Lakers(4) vs Houston Rockets (5) First Round: Game 1**

Naruto stared up at the retired jerseys hanging up in the rafters as the national anthem was sung, in his head he saw the faces of his parents next to the jerseys. The All Star beat his chest once and pointed to the sky.

"This for y'all."

He brought his hand down and made a triangle using both hands. He held this pose for a few seconds before pulling his hands apart and and made the three symbol with both.

He quickly made a fist with both hands and beat his chest three times. Then he raised his fist to his mouth and blew into both of them three times, alternating from left to right. Then he brought his hands out and acted as if he was dumping something from them. Finally he brought his arms out and began to lightly beat the chest of two of his teammates, who just happened to be Butler and Young. He did this a few times before roaring and doing his Superman taunt as the national anthem ended.

 _"And Ladies and Gentlemen the first game of the NBA playoffs are almost underway and Naruto Uzumaki is ready!"_

Naruto took off his warmup shirt and put his mouth guard in before heading over to the scorers where his mother and Kendall were waiting for him with Nina.

"You ready little bite?"

Nina nodded her head as she held her small hand out for her father and the two slapped hands three times, bumped wrist three times then they brushed off each others chest twice before finishing with a superman taunt and roar. Naruto turned around and beat his chest.

"LET'S GO!"

He turned back to his daughter.

"LET'S GO!"

Nina smiled.

"LET'S GO!"

"LET'S GO!"

"LET'S GO!"

Naruto smiled before giving Nina a quick peck on the forehead and sprinted off to the tipoff. He got halfway there before he turned back.

"I'm just messing with y'all, I'd never forget you two."

He gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck baby."

Naruto then gave Kendall a quick peck on the forehead.

"You got this."

The point guard nodded as he walked to the tipoff spot.

The Rockets won the tip and Patrick Beverly passed to Harden who drove to the basket before throwing a alley oop to Howard who slammed it in.

Butler instantly took the ball out and quickly passed to Naruto who ran up the court. Once he got past half court he took a few steps before pulling up from twenty five feet.

Everyone in Staples Center stood up as the shoot sailed through the air but it clanged off the front of the rim only to be slammed in by Butler.

 _"And Jimmy Butler rising to the occasion with that monster jam!"_

Naruto high fived Butler as they got back of defense. Beverly walked the ball up the court before passing to Harden but Butler jumped in front of the pass and stole the ball. Naruto instantly took off as he and Butler got the three on one fastbreak against Beverly.

Jimmy threw a bounce pass to Naruto who instantly threw the ball into the air for Buttler who threw down a rim rocking two handed dunk.

 _"And Butler again! Working hard on both ends of the court early."_

After his dunks Butler took over the first quarter scoring twenty one points and three steals. Naruto racked up six assists but was one for seven from the field.

The rookie sat on the bench with a towel over his head as the second quarter began. He had played all twelve minutes and his team was up by seven despite his terrible shooting performance.

Naruto watched for a few minutes as Butler grew tired and Houston chipped away at the small lead. With just over nine minutes Butler fouled Harden on a drive and The Beard was heading to the free throw line with the score 39-35.

"Uzumaki! Young! Your in for Butler and Livingston."

Naruto nodded and walked to the scorers table with Young. When he got there he took the towel off his head and watched as Harden made his first free throw. Naruto walked in the game but Butler stopped him.

"We need that killer to come out Ruto. Can't let em take the lead."

The All Star nodded and got in place as Harden hit his second free throw. Young inbounded the ball to Naruto who took off down the court and weaved into the paint. Harden, Howard and Jeremy Lin collapsed in on him but Naruto threw a shot up just as he was fouled.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he went to the free throw line and made both of his shots.

After Naruto's free throws Rudy Gobert grabbed a rebound off a missed three from Harden and threw it up in the air to Naruto who sprinted down the court. Both Harden and Lin were closely behind him. The rookie brought the ball up as Lin tried to strip him from behind but drew a whistle as he went for the layup.

Naruto hit the floor a laid there for a second to get his bearings as Young ran over and helped him up.

Naruto high fived his teammates as he went to the line and made both shots.

After his shots Harden ran up the court and hit a three making the game 43-40. Naruto slowly walked the ball up the court and called Gobert over for a screen. Once he led Lin over to it he rose up and knocked down a midrange jumper.

After his jump shot the Rockets when on a 8-0 run giving them the lead at 48-45.

Naruto slowly walked the ball up the court and passed to Young in the post. Young gave a few jab steps before he passed back to Naruto at the three point line.

Naruto caught the ball and gave a few jab steps before stepping back and knocked down a triple.

" _"And Uzumaki with a deep three. Ending that Houston run and tying the game back up."_

Naruto ran up the court and bounced a little bit as he shook out his nerves.

On the other end Chandler Parsons tried to get a floater up and over Young but it clanged off the front of the rim and Naruto grabbed the rebound and took off down the court.

When he got to the three point line he stopped and pulled out as he decided to wait for his offense to set up. When they did he called Gobert over to set a screen. Just as before Naruto led Lin over to the screen but just before Lin hit it Naruto charged and squeezed between Lin and Gobert before driving to left side of the basket.

Parsons tried to get in front of him but Naruto picked up his dribble and laid the ball up with his left hand using his body to keep Parsons away from the ball.

 _"And just like that Naruto's got thirteen points. He's seem to have shaken off that first quarter rust."_

After his shot Parsons scored and the ball was quickly inbounded to Young. Young walked the ball up the court. Naruto followed slowly behind his teammate and once he was at the three point line Young bounced the ball to him and the rookie wasted no time knocking down his second triple of the night.

On the other end the Rockets missed another shot and Gobert grabbed the rebound and quickly threw the ball out to Naruto who sprinted up the court. Lin got in front of him but the rookie ran past him and went up for a dunk. Howard jumped in front of him forcing him to use his left hand to slam to ball in.

The difficulty of the dunk made Naruto fall but he quickly jumped up and beat his chest and threw his fist at the air as Houston called timeout.

 _"And Naruto Uzumaki is fired up! We are seeing a superstar in the making. Gets the step on Lin and superman is just a little late rotating over and click click Dwight this is your Kodak moment."_

Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat that was pouring down his body. He listened as his coach set a game plan. While he listened he looked down at his ankle which was experiencing a small bit of pain after his dunk.

After the timeout Whiteside came in for Gobert.

Coming out of the timeout the Rockets used a screen forcing Naruto to switch onto Harden. The beard went between his legs a few times before stepping back and rising up for a three. Naruto jumped up to contest the shot and hit a little bit of Hardens hand forcing a referee to blow his whistle.

Naruto watched as the ball hit the back of the rim and smirked as he looked at the ref.

"I barely touched him. That's not enough to get a call."

"You made contact during the shot that's a foul by the rules."

The rookie nodded as he chewed on his mouth guard and looked up at the score, 55-53.

Before Harden took his free throw Beverly checked in for Lin. Harden then knocked down his free throw completing the four point play and bringing them within one.

After the free throw the ball was inbounded to Naruto who had a screen set to make Harden switch up on to him. Naruto went between his legs a few times and behind his back. He then quickly went to pull up for a three but Harden hit his elbow and the All Star turned to the ref who ignored the contact and watched as Whiteside grabbed the rebound.

Naruto bit his tongue and made eye contact with Whiteside who nodded. The center went up to put the ball back in and Harden turned his attention to the paint not paying attention to Naruto who moved to the left allowing Whiteside to throw the ball out to him and knock down a open three.

On the other end Parsons missed a shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound only for Beverly to come up behind him and strip it from him. Naruto whipped the ball between his legs but Beverly got in front of him. Naruto tried to maintain his dribble as Beverly kept trying to slap at the ball. Beverly stepped on his foot causing the All Star to drop to his knee but he maintained dribbling.

The point guard looked up the court knowing he didn't have time to reach half court and went to throw the ball up the court but Beverly slapped him across the face trying to go for the ball.

Naruto glared at Beverly, as a ref blew their whistle, and uses how elbow to push Beverly away from him before he pushed him to the floor.

Naruto was immediately surrounded by players from both teams trying to defuse the situation and Naruto simply put his hands up and walked to his bench.

"You mad now!"

Naruto shook his head and looked back at Beverly."

"I ain't got no reason to be mad."

"Imma put that grown man defense on you."

"Don't matter you know what happened in the regular season."

"This the playoffs now, that don't matter. I'm gonna put you in your place."

"That's all you do is talk, we gonna settle this on the hardwood."

Beverly nodded and the two separated.

After a debate between the referees they decided to issue a double technical to Naruto and Beverly which led to Naruto sitting out the rest of the second as the Lakers went into the half up 69-60 behind 29 points from Butler and 21 points from Naruto.

To start the second half Butler came out blazing hot for the first few minutes going on his own personal 10-0 run with Naruto feeding him the ball.

After a missed shot by Harden Naruto decided to take it coast to coast and weaved through the defense for a left handed layup.

" _And both Jimmy Butler and Naruto Uzumaki have come alive in the spotlight! They have this entire building on its feet."_

On the other end Howard missed a shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound and walked the ball up the court. He watched as Whiteside set a screen down low for Butler to get free and the point guard threw the ball to the corner where a open Butler caught it and quickly knocked down a three.

Naruto nodded his head as he walked up the court. On the other end Beverly tried to throw the ball down low to Howard but Butler surprised everyone when he jumped in front of the pass. The former Chicago Bulls player took off down the court with Naruto and Beverly.

Butler threw a bounce pass to Naruto who drove a little bit more before throwing a bounce pass right back to Butler. Beverly wasn't able to turn around in time as Butler rose up and threw down a monstrous one handed dunk.

The crowd exploded as Butler roared and the Rockets called timeout.

" _And Jimmy Butler with a ferocious jam! He's tallied up forty one points in his most dominant performance to date."_

Coming out of the time out Naruto decided not to let Jimmy have all the fun.

Parsons missed a three and Marcus Morris grabbed the rebound. He handed it off to Butler who quickly shot the ball up the court to Naruto who euro stepped through the lane for a reverse layup.

Houston finally stopped the run with a three from Harden and Naruto looked at Butler.

"Yoo put him on lock."

Butler nodded as Morris inbounded the ball to him. The shooting guard walked the ball up the court. He passed to Naruto in the corner who brought the ball low. He looked Beverly in his eye before smirking as he gave a quick jab step. Beverly Feiffer for it and took a few steps back but Naruto simply pulled up for the three point sho and knocked it down.

His phenomenal scoring continued when he grabbed a rebound and took it coast to coast for a left handed layup.

" _And Naruto Uzumaki putting in work! He's got thirty eight points."_

The point guard winced as he ran up the court as the pain in his ankle returned. He didn't have time to think about it as Jimmy got another steal and threw the ball his way.

The rookie caught it and took off full speed towards the rim. Howard was the only man in front of him and Naruto did a simple euro step to avoid the seven foot problem.

When he went into the air he used his body to keep the ball away from Howard before using his left hand to lay the ball in.

The moment Naruto hit the ground he felt immense pain in his ankle and immediately dropped to the ground.

He head whistles as his teammates quickly surrounded him as he withered in pain.

 _"This is not good. Naruto has been nearly unstoppable tonight and now he's down. This is catastrophic for this Lakers not even a full game into the post season."_

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry this took so long, hope y'all enjoyed Naruto's first playoff game.**

 **As always read, follow favorite and review!**

 **PS, reviews actually encourage me to make chapters so yeah keep those coming.**

 **Duces!**


	28. Handshakes

**It's finally back!**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

Butler nodded as Morris inbounded the ball to him. The shooting guard walked the ball up the court. He passed to Naruto in the corner who brought the ball low. He looked Beverly in his eye before smirking as he gave a quick jab step. Beverly fell for it and took a few steps back but Naruto simply pulled up for the three point shot and knocked it down.

His phenomenal scoring continued when he grabbed a rebound and took it coast to coast for a left handed layup.

" _And Naruto Uzumaki putting in work! He's got thirty eight points."_

The point guard winced as he ran up the court as the pain in his ankle returned. He didn't have time to think about it as Jimmy got another steal and threw the ball his way.

The rookie caught it and took off full speed towards the rim. Howard was the only man in front of him and Naruto did a simple euro step to avoid the seven foot problem.

When he went into the air he used his body to keep the ball away from Howard before using his left hand to lay the ball in.

The moment Naruto hit the ground he felt immense pain in his ankle and immediately dropped to the ground.

He head whistles as his teammates quickly surrounded him as he withered in pain.

 _"This is not good. Naruto has been nearly unstoppable tonight and now he's down. This is catastrophic for this Lakers not even a full game into the post season."_

Naruto held his ankle as the team doctor dropped down next to him.

"Hey champ do you think you can get up."

The point guard grit his teeth and nodded as he attempted to stand up. As soon as he put pressure on his right ankle the pain intensified and he dropped to the floor.

He stayed this way for what felt like an eternity as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey come on Ruto we got you."

The All Star felt his body being lifted up as the Morris twins carried him over to the bench.

As the game got back underway Naruto was bombarded with questions from the doctor.

"On a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt."

"Fifteen."

The trainer felt around his leg and when he reached his ankle Naruto yelled in pain.

"Alright boss try and move that foot for me."

Naruto tried to move his foot but got minimal results as he grimaced in pain.

The trainer sighed as he walked over to the coach and they exchanged words. A few moments later Naruto was helped out of his seat and escorted to the back for further evaluation while his teammates where left to fend for themselves.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto laid in a hospital bed waiting for the results of his MRI and x-ray. The game had ended with LA just barely winning and now he laid awaiting his fate.

Through the glass of the door he saw his mother talking to a doctor and from the look on her face he could tell it wasn't good. After what felt like an eternity the doctor entered the room.

"How you holding up in here Mister Uzumaki?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Don't give me the run around doc, just tell me how it is."

The doctor sighed as she looked at her charts.

"After looking at your X-rays and MRI I've concluded that you have a dislocated ankle."

The basketball player looked at the doctor is shock as she continued.

"Now I know this is hard to hear but the good news is th-"

"Good news! How can there possibly be good news!"

The doctor looked at her charts and spoke.

"Well upon initial review it doesn't appear like you'll require surgery but we'll have you come back in a few days so we can take another look at it once the swelling goes down."

"Look lady I don't have a few days. Just give me whatever I need so I can get back on the court."

"I'm sorry Mister Uzumaki but it doesn't work like that. I won't act like I understand what your going through but I am sorry."

Naruto didn't reply as he looked out the window.

"I understand that you have a lot on your mind so I'll get out of your ear, but you have quite a bit of people here to see you."

The doctor left and once again he heard voices outside his room before he heard the door open again but this time his girlfriend walked in.

She stayed silent as she took a seat next to his bed and held his hand. The couple stayed silent as Kendall rubbed her thumb over Naruto's knuckles. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Kendall broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

The All Star remained silent and his girlfriend sighed.

"Come on Naruto don't do this, don't shut me out now. I wanna be there for you."

Naruto didn't reply and Kendall looked down.

"This sucks."

The model looked up at her boyfriend who looked completely defeated. The girl gave a small chuckle as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Well at least we can spend more time together."

Her attempt to lighten the mood was lost on the NBA player as he quickly took his hand out of hers.

"Are you saying that your happy that I'm hurt!"

Kendall quickly shook her head.

"No I'm just saying me and you can spend a bit more time together before you go off to shoot your movie."

"So my misfortune is convenient for you."

"No. I w-"

"My dream has just been ripped away from me! Everything I've spent all year working for and now it's over and your happy cause we'll get to spend time together."

Kendall looked down. "I didn't mean it that way."

"What other way is there to interpret that! What if you were days away from walking in a big show and boom you break your leg and no more show. That's what just happened to me! Six months of blood, sweat and tears down the drain and your happy! You have got to be the most selfish person that I've ever met!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it as he saw tears streaming down his girlfriends face.

"Ken."

Naruto went to cup her cheek but she backed away and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Your right Naruto. If modeling was taken away from me right before a big show I'd be devastated. But do you know what I'd do? I'd lean on my love ones for support and not lash out on them. I have done nothing but support you! I've showed up to every game that I can and you haven't even showed up to a single one of my photo shoots so for you to call me selfish is really fucked up. Your an asshole Naruto!"

He tried to get out of the hospital bed but Kendall turned and left with her mascara running down her face. Seconds later the rest of his friends and family filed in.

"Daddy, Kenny was crying."

Naruto ,looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Yeah I know princess."

"What did you say to her?"

The All Star shook his head at his mothers question. "I'd rather not repeat it."

His mother looked at him with anger in her eyes as she swatted the back of his head.

"OW! You don't even know what I said!"

"Yeah but I know what ever it was had to be pretty bad for her to leave the way she left."

With that she swatted the back of his head again.

"OW! I'm getting to old for you to be hitting me like this."

"Your so stupid!"

Everyone in the room was taken back by Amanda's outburst as Mia quickly took Nina out of her arms.

"Desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles lo más feliz que he visto es cuando estás con Kendall. No cuando estabas en el patio o saludar a los fans, pero cuando estaba a tu lado." **(** **Since we arrived Los Angeles the happiest I've seen you is when your with Kendall. Not when you were on the court or greeting fans but when she was by your side.)**

Everyone stayed silent as Amanda slipped into her native tongue.

"Después de la muerte de Hinata, te vi espiral fuera de control. Usted logró redescubrir su amor por el baloncesto, pero siempre faltaba algo. Cuando Kendall entró en tu vida vi un ligero retorno a tus ojos que no había visto en tantos años y estaba tan feliz." **(After Hinata's death, I saw you spiral out of control. You managed to rediscover your love for basketball, but there were always something missing. When Kendall came into your life I saw a slight return to your eyes that I hadn't seen in so many years and I was so happy.)**

"Ma calm down there's only two people in here that can understand you."

He was quickly surprised when Amanda grabbed him by his collar.

"As soon as you get out of here your gonna figure out a way to make it up to her because if you don't your ankle is gonna be the least of your problems."

Naruto gulped as Amanda left the room.

"Damn Ruto your mom is scary as fuck."

He could only nod at Micey's words.

 **Three Days Later**

The past three days for the All Star point guard had been hectic. He not only had numerous appointments but he also had meetings with Marvel to ensure them that'd he'd be ready for filming in August. The worst part was he had to get through all of this without Kendall at his side. Every time he called her it went straight to voicemail and he couldn't find her at her apartment.

The All Star point guard was currently dressed in a black suit with a orange tie. On his right ankle was a cast and his knee was supported with a scooter so he wouldn't have to put any pressure on his foot.

He was currently waiting at the entrance to the court from the tunnel as his teammates began to file out for game two against the Rockets. Throughout the course of the season Naruto connected with each player on the team and created handshakes with each player. He had multiple handshakes with Butler, Young and Whiteside but for everyone else he had at least one.

Bazemore was the first person out and dapped him up before they both threw their heads back and to the side while snapping.

"Go get em boss!"

Next out were Marcus and Markieff Morris. Marcus approached him first and the two slapped palms twice before he took a few steps to allow Naruto room to do the same thing to Markieff. He then threw his hand back to bump wrist with Marcus twice before bringing it back in front of him to bump wrist with Markieff. Finally he brought his hand low to slap the palm of Marcus and then back infront of him to slap Markieff's palm up high.

"Give em Hell boys."

After the twins Crowder walked out and he and Naruto simply slapped hands once before saluting.

"Go get em big dog."

Whiteside was right behind and he and Naruto bumped the back of their palms together before bringing their palms down to meet the other's while keeping their wrist together and then back up again. Whiteside then pulled his hand up high enough for Naruto to slap it while staying on his scooter.

"Don't worry big guy I'll be jumping up there again soon."

Whiteside laughed. "You better."

Kamen shortly followed and he and the rookie slapped palms and slid them back to ball their hands up and pound them together. Up, down, chest and then they threw up the deuces.

"They Barbecue chicken out there tonight and you got a empty plate. Go on and eat big fella."

Carroll followed him and the two slapped hands three times before placing their palms over their hearts.

"Do your thing out there tonight."

"You already know man. You better get well soon though.

"I'll try."

Butler walked out and stopped in front of Naruto as the two bowed their heads.

"Namaste."

Jimmy turned to walk away and Naruto called out to him.

"Do something about your hair!"

Vince Carter walked out after him and he and Naruto slapped hands twice but when Naruto went for a third one he ducked under it and Naruto looked down at his outstretched hand in shock. Seconds later Carter peeked out under his arm and slapped his hand a third time.

"Get well soon Rook."

Livingston walked up to him next and fist bumped him before they played a quick game of rock, paper scissors which the Vet won.

"I'll get you next time."

"Doubt it."

Steve Nash followed him and the two simply slapped hands once, flexed and then pointed to the sky.

"Good luck out there tonight man."

Next was Gobert who held out his right hand just as Naruto held out his right hand. They then both held out their left and juggled and which hands to shake before they just bowed.

"Go kill em big man."

Finally Nick walked out.

"How I knew your ass was gonna be last."

"Don't try and play me like that man."

The two swung their hand low and snapped before swinging them back up where they slapped hands twice before looking at both wrist as if to fix the cuffs on their 'suits' (even though Naruto is wearing a suit) before pretending to fix their ties as they both smirked.

"Looking good."

They said this simultaneously as they held their hand above their heads and slapped them twice more.

"I don't need you to tell me I look good, my name is Swaggy P after all."

Naruto laughed. "Well I already know I look good."

The two laughed as Naruto looked out to the court.

"Hey man don't worry about this, you know we go this."

Naruto sighed. "Just wish I could be out there with y'all."

"All in due time man.

Nick gave him a reassuring look before running out to the court leaving Naruto behind."

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry for the long wait just been real busy with work and stuff. But I got a few things I wanna address. First I was asked awhile back to add Freq and Vic from NBA 2K16 and that's what I plan on doing. I'm also gonna include Prez from 2k17 and DJ from 2k18. The best part about this is I'm gonna make a contest about it. You guys submit the information in the form below and I'll pick three that I like best.**

 **Next is potential stories I wanna write. I keep getting request to write a story in which Naruto is in a KPOP band but I don't even know what the fuck KPOP is and probably won't ever listen to it so sorry to disappoint on that. Now so potential stories I actually wanna write are a Naruto/Daredevil(Netflix) had this on my mind for a long time, Naruto/The Mummy(2017) only caused I watched the movie yesterday and got some good ideas, Naruto/Victorious/Empire because I've been babysitting for my friend on my days off and she watches a lot of this and old Hannah Montana episodes. Eventually I'm gonna write one of or all of these but just let me know which one you guys really wanna read.**

 **Now the form to submit for the characters. Freq will appear first because according to the game he would be playing in college during the 2014-15 season. Also some of the options may not apply depending on which one I decide to use you as.**

 **Name:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Height:**

 **Position:**

 **College:**

 **Hometown: (Freq is automatically from Harlem)**

 **Birthday:**

 **Jersey Number:**

 **Desired Team:**

 **Desired sneaker contract:**

 **Playstyle:**

 **Desired Girlfriend: (Freq will have the same girlfriend as in the game)**

 **Description** **on appearance:**

 **And a brief little something on why I should pick your character. Doesn't really matter but it'll help me decide if you guys can convince me.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review! And now submit those characters!**

 **Duces!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black joggers and a orange button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a black and orange sneaker on his left foot while his right one was in a cast.

He was currently using a pair of crutches to exit the hospital after having his ankle looked at.

The All Star reached into his back pocket and removed a pair of sunglasses and placed them on as he walked out of the hospital. As soon as he stepped out a lone cameraman instantly began snapping pictures of him.

"Naruto how's the ankle!"

The All Star shrugged as he kept moving.

"Game seven tonight against the Rockets. Think your team can pull through without you."

Naruto could only roll his eyes as he reached the curb and texted his driver to come around.

"Come on champ answer at least one of my questions. Where's Kendall? She hasn't been seen since you got injured."

Under his sunglasses Naruto was glaring at the man but before he could snap at him a Black SUV pulled up and Star hopped out of passenger seat and opened the door door him.

"Here you go big guy. Hah bet that's the first time you heard that."

Naruto smirked as his friend made a jab at his height but he was quick to get her back.

"Oh I've been called big plenty of times."

Star snorted while Micey laughed from the drivers seat. After helping Naruto into the SUV they pulled off into the normal LA traffic.

The rookie point guard sighed as he leaned his head against the window and thought about what the cameraman said, Kendall had been AWOL since his injury. Since their fight at the hospital.

The All Star looked out of his window as his mind wandered to a few weeks before the playoffs started.

 _Flashback_

 _The penthouse was quiet and there was no movement until the loss of heat was discovered. Feeling around for the blankets before finally looking over, Naruto saw the blankets all wrapped around the girl next to him and only a mop of hair covering a face was left. Naruto smiled while looking at Kendall who was in a deep slumber before lightly brushing her hair to the side leaving her face to show with freckles and a small pout. Naruto laughed before getting up and going to move the curtain aside before a look of awe appeared on his face._

 _One of the main reasons he purchased his current penthouse was the amazing view of the city. Growing up he only had a view of the gangbangers and drug dealers on the corner and he told himself that Nina would never have to wake up and see that out her window. He grabbed a hoodie and put on a pair of sneakers before walking into the kitchen where he found a note on the fridge saying his mother and sister had taken Nina to her acting class so for once he could enjoy a quite morning on one of his days off. He made himself a cup a coffee before walking out to his balcony._

 _As he disappeared to the outside, the sleeping beauty stirred. Slowly but surely Kendall unrolled herself from the blankets and looked around to see a curtain opened and outside was the person she was looking for wrapped up in a hoodie, sweats and sneakers. Outside the man was staring at the city below watching as the world slowly woke up and people began going about their morning routines. She couldn't see it but he smiled as he got an idea._

 _Naruto came back into the bedroom grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and before she could say anything he was gone._

 _As she got up, she shivered as the previous warmth surrounding her disappeared being replaced by a coldness surrounding her body. She grabbed a grey sweater and quickly put it on. The warmth quickly returning and a new smell invaded her body. The familiar smell of Naruto's cologne relaxed her body as she went to the living room and awaited his return. As she sat down she saw the scrawled handwriting 'Back soon, quick run to the store' causing her to furrow her eyebrows, the fridge was full so what could he possibly be getting?_

 _She sighed before laying on the couch and looked at the TV which was of course playing SportsCenter. Her eyes slowly drooped down before she fell into another sleep._

 _Quickly rushing back Naruto held a white bag filled with the necessary items he planned to use for the day. Setting his items down, he looked over to see that Kendall had moved but was still asleep. He smiled before quietly cooking some eggs. As the eggs cooked, he started cooking bacon alongside it. Humming to himself, he put a cup of coffee down and hot chocolate for himself._

 _The smell of eggs, coffee and bacon filled the apartment and was enough to wake the model up. Her eyes slowly opened before she noticed Naruto humming to himself as he prepared her cup of coffee. She smiled before silently approaching him and wrapped her arms around him. He glanced over to see her smiling before he gave her a light peck on the lips as he continued her cup of coffee._

 _"Go sit down babe." His raspy voice whispered._

 _She nodded and went to sit down at the marble counter table. He brought the cup of coffee and hot chocolate and set it down while smirking before she rolled her eyes at him. He quickly brought over the cooked eggs and bacon as she sipped her coffee. Kendall cleared her throat and the All Star looked up from his plate._

 _"Why did you go outside? The fridge was full."_

 _Naruto smiled. "It's a surprise, but if you must know we'll be baking!"_

 _Her eyes widened before her velvety voice was heard. "But...But...Naruto, you know I can't cook or bake for that matter."_

 _Naruto reached for her hand and held it while rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, trying to soothe her._

 _"You'll be fine. Besides we're baking together so it'll be fine and then we can relax afterwards."_

 _His cheerful voice reassured her and she smiled along with him._

 _"Fine but if the house burns down, I blame you."_

 _Naruto laughed and Kendall couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend as he laughed and she smiled while looking at how happy he was. His laughter stopped bringing her out of her slight day dream as he finished his breakfast._

 _Naruto quickly cleaned up and as he was about to clean the plates, a delicate hand stopped his reach for the sponge._

 _"I'll do it, it's the least I can do. That and you can go change into something comfortable."_

 _Kendall grabbed the plate from his hand and turned on the sink. Just as he was about to protest she pointed a finger at him._

 _"Don't even protest, go change or I won't bake with you."_

 _He grinned before heading upstairs. "You've been hanging out with my mom too much."_

 _Kendall smiled and shook her head as she quickly put soap on the sponge and cleaned the plates, mugs and frying pan. As she finished drying her hands on a towel Naruto came back wearing his All Star warm up tee shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts._

 _"Are you ready to get baking Kenny?"_

 _"Stop teasing me it's not my fault I'm bad at cooking."_

 _Naruto could only smile as Kendall pouted._

 _"Welllll, today is your lucky day! Let's see if chef Uzumaki can teach you a thing or two."_

 _Naruto began bringing out the items while the model tied her hair up._

 _"Let me pre-heat the oven while you grab a bowl, spoon, the cookie sheet paper and the pan."_

 _Quickly washing his hands and drying them, he passed the bowl to her._

 _"Here you'll mix the items. Crack the egg into the bowl."_

 _As she cracks the egg he measures out some sugar and brown sugar._

 _"Here mix those while I measure the vanilla and butter." He inserts the butter and teaspoon of vanilla extract._

 _"You're doing great babe, just a couple more steps!"_

 _"You know, I thought this would be harder." She softly states while continuing the mixing._

 _"See this isn't too hard, but we'll be adding the flour,baking soda, and the salt. Here I'll take over, just measure out 2 and 1/4 cups of all-purpose flour, a teaspoon of baking soda and a teaspoon of salt. I'll measure the baking soda and salt."_

 _He grabs both before measuring it and putting it into the bowl. As he whisks away, she opens up the bag of flour pouring it into the cups while some spills out. Naruto started laughing while turning back to the bowl pouring the flour in and mixing it to form the batter._

 _"Here Ken, you can pour the chocolate chips and just mix it in."_

 _As Kendall finished whisking it in Naruto reached over to stick a finger in the batter before his hand was smacked away._

 _"Wait till it's done, then we can try it together."_

 _The model quickly poured the batter to small bite size's to bake in the oven. Naruto smiled and as he watched his girlfriend finished the batter, he grabbed the tray and stuck it in the oven. As he closed the oven door, she started to smile before cupping some flour in her hand before turning to the all star._

 _"Naruto turn around and close your eyes."_

 _He did as he was told and closed his eyes as he slowly turned around. As soon as he faced his girlfriend flour hit his face making him open his eyes to find Kendall laughing. He quickly grabbed some flour of his own. "Kenny, it's only fair."_

 _He quickly wrapped an arm her and held her close before releasing the flour onto her head. He heard her gasp immediately and he couldn't contain his laughter as her head was covered in flour._

 _While Naruto laughed Kendall quickly formed a plan in her head as she reached behind her to grab an egg. Before the basketball player could react the model launched an egg at him. The egg yolk splattered on his shirt with some of the pieces of the shells._

 _"Oops, it slipped my hand!" She said holding up her hand to hide her giggle._

 _Naruto grabbed two of the eggs and threw them on her before laughing as the yolk splattered on her head._

 _"Oops must of slipped my hand." He gave her his signature smirk._

 _Kendall gasped before whining his name as he laughed at her. She chased after him and ended up landing on him pinning him to the ground._

 _"Aww come on Kenny, you started it!"_

 _He could barely contain his laughter as his girlfriend held an egg above his head._

 _"Well I'm gonna finish it."_

 _She quickly smashed the egg on his head and laughed as the yolk seeped into his hair._

 _He quickly flipped their position and smiled down on her. Their eyes held a longing gaze before he leaned in and their lips brushed. Not innocently, like a tease but fiery, and passionate lips attaching to each other's. Their tongues sliding past one another in a passionate kiss they've mastered by now. Kendall moaned into his mouth as he pressed her back against the floor as their legs tangled together and their hips moving against each other's. Both pulled back from the loss of air as he rolls off her and to the side._

 _"I love you, you know that right?" He says as he wrapped his arm around her._

 _"Of course, I don't even want to think about what life would be like without you. You complete me, Naruto and I never want that to change." She says softly as she cupped his face before giving him a light kiss._

 _"It won't. I'll make sure of it" He says smiling at her before picking her up to go the couch as the smell of cookies filled the air._

 _End Flashback_

The All Star was broken out of his thoughts as Star threw a soda can at him.

"Hey shorty why you spacing out like that."

Naruto ignored her and quickly went through his phone. It took him a moment to find what he was looking for but when he did he showed the phone to Micey.

"Go to that address!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Micey groaned as she turned the vehicle in the direction of Naruto's mystery address.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Just like that! Yes! Strong! Fierce! You look amazing Kendall."

The eldest Jenner sister seemed to ignore the photographers words and continued to strike her poses. Everything was going normally until a familiar voice began shouting.

"Wooo! MVP, MVP!"

Kendall stared wide eyed at Naruto who smiled as he leaned on his crutches at the doorway to the studio.

"Um excuse me who do you think you are! Security!"

"No! Can we take a break real quick while I talk to my friend."

The photographer looked at Kendall then at Naruto.

"Five minutes."

Kendall nodded and the photographer stormed off mad that his shoot had been interrupted.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

The basketball player looked at the model and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm here to support the women I love."

Kendall shook her head. "No please don't do this Naruto."

Naruto quickly took Kendall's hands into his own and looked directly into her eyes.

"Kendall please listen to me. I was an asshole there's no denying that and I can't take what I said back. But I can make up for it. You've been there for me through everything and I just pushed you away like that and I've been beating myself up about it."

He saw a few tears fall down her face and he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Kendall I miss you. I miss your smile, your singing in the shower that wakes me up every other morning. The whole point is that I'm not complete without you. I made a mistake and now I'm here trying to make up for it."

Kendall looked at Naruto and smiled softly before leaning in and kissed him. The kiss was soft and passionate but just as quickly as it started it ended.

"I missed you too."

Naruto smiled and went in for another kiss but Kendall stopped him.

"No you've already messed up my makeup enough."

The All Star laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kendall.

 **Lakers vs Rockets Round One Game Seven**

Naruto sat court side with Kendall and Killer B. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a orange v neck and a black blazer.

While he tried to keep his attention on the game it felt good to have Kendall near him again and he could tell she felt the same as she laid her head on his shoulder, feed him popcorn and stole little kisses every now and then.

The All Star watched as Nick hit a three and ran down the court holding up the three sign.

 _"And Swaggy P looking to keep his teams playoff hopes alive! He now leads the Lakers with twenty seven as this game winds down."_

"Look at that numba nine, your boy is flyer then a airline."

Naruto shook his head and looked up at the scoreboard, 91-91. Three minutes left on the clock. He watched as the game went back and forth with Whiteside and Howard battling down low, Butler doing what he could to contain Harden and Nick keeping LA in the game with his amazing late game shooting.

The game came down to the last ten seconds as Harden drove against Butler. The former Bulls player tried to stick with him but the Beard's signature step back was just enough to give him the space to get off a mid range jumper.

With four seconds left it bounced off the rim and into the hands of Whiteside who had to bounce it on the floor to avoid falling out of bounds with it. Bad news was Chandler Parsons was there and quickly put the ball in the basket with 0.9 seconds left and Houston now up 98-96.

The entire Staples Center looked defeated as the team called their final timeout.

Naruto watched as his teammates walked into the huddle and Rick immediately began drawing up a play. With the time left Naruto could think of a few plays that could work. The first would be a screen to free up double screen to free up a shooter and the second was a inbound alley oop pass to Whiteside. But with Dwight Howard down there that was out of the question so he knew the double screen had to be coming.

The refs signaled for the end of the timeout and the Lakers set up. As soon as the ref signaled for the start of the play Nick took off using the screen from Butler and Whiteside to get open beyond the three point line. Morris threw him the ball and Young wasted no time shooting.

The entire arena went silent as the ball soared through the air and hit the back of the rim and went straight down!

 _"It's good! It's good! Nick Young's shoot is good! It's a miracle in LA!"_

The entire stadium exploded as Nick was hounded by his teammates. Naruto also cheered for his partner in crime as he relished in the moment.

 _"The Lakers survive the Rockets despite losing Naruto Uzumaki early in the series and now they will advance to the Conference Semi-Finals and face the San Antonio Spurs."_

 **And Done!**

 **Guess who's back, back again. Fox Sage's back, tell a friend.**

 **It actually feels real good to work on this story again. Sorry for long wait but it's like the more chapters I put out the harder it is to write the next. I wanna thank Dopeenight, Hakeemj, A. 1 and** **BlackStarr88 (just to name a few there are a lot more) for not giving up on this story and reminding me that people were still interested in it. Now I can't promise a new chapter every other day but I will try my hardest to update at least one of my stories once a week. This story is not dead it's only just begun.**

 **Also in the last chapter I asked if anyone would like to have an OC in the story in the forms of Freq(NBA 2K16), Pres(NBA 2K17) and DJ(NBA 2K18). I received a few submissions and Freq will be making his appearance soon so y'all better act fast.**

 **Name:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Height:**

 **Position:**

 **College:**

 **Hometown: (Freq is automatically from Harlem)**

 **Birthday:**

 **Jersey Number:**

 **Desired Team:**

 **Desired sneaker contract:**

 **Playstyle:**

 **Desired Girlfriend: (Freq will have the same girlfriend as in the game)**

 **Description** **on appearance:**

 **And a brief little something on why I should pick your character. Doesn't really matter but it'll help me decide if you guys can convince me.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


End file.
